Are you sure you're a vampire?
by hireann.gal.Lorraine
Summary: When Lucetta Salvatore decides it's time to move on. She's brought back to her home town of Mystic Falls. Known for being the most human like vampire in exsistance will it be smooth sailing for Lucy or will trouble brew with her past in tow *seperate from the series*
1. Chapter 1

Lucy felt the crunch of pebbles beneath her feet as she stood in the drive way of the boarding house, gazing at the house that held untold secrets and memories. Her mind wandered back 160 years ago; she lived 20 minutes from here originally, with her mother Elenora Grace. A woman with beauty, wisdom and elegance. Her father, Giuseppe Salvatore would visit our house on the weekends, Monday to Friday he "worked on business" he was a very strict, solemn man but he cared for us both very much. _Sometimes it felt like he cared for me more than my mother, but I guess we'll never truly know. My father often spoke of Damon and a few years later began to mention Stefan, I was too young to question him as to who these boys were, the only thing I noticed was my mother was always upset after Stefan began to be mentioned, Our family wasn't like other families with two parents there all the time, But it was what it was._

_Life as I knew it changed forever when I was a mere 8 years old, it was a Friday night, my father was expected for his usual stay the next day. That night I was peacefully sleeping as dreams danced in my child mind I was abruptly woken by a blood curdling scream, I froze having no idea what was happening. When I heard the scream, I recognized as my mother's I did the childlike thing & hid in my closet, hoping the noise would stop…It did. I crept out of my room & down the hall, stalling in case the noise re-surfaced, it didn't. I pushed open the door of my mother's room gently hoping for it to be no more than her having a bad dream. There she lay on her bed, lifeless, covered in blood stains, I noticed a bite on her neck, I stood confused…we owned no animals. I began to step forward but stopped "Mama…Mama!" I called repeatedly. I realized then she wasn't going to wake up again. How could this happen?! I thought as hot tears ran down my face. I didn't want to believe it, I ran downstairs & into the coat closet, I locked the door inside and sobbed, my mama….gone._

_Hours & hours passed, my eyes had been cried dry and I was barely holding them open out of fear as to what may happen if I closed them. I couldn't believe what I had seen. Suddenly the front door slammed, I jumped and gripped my knees to my chest, trying to hold my breath as best I could. I didn't hear footsteps approach me. Silence filled the house once more until I heard a yell followed by swear filled sentences. I clung on tighter to my knees so confused by what was happening. Until I heard "Lucetta...LUCETTA!...Lucetta where are you?!" the relief that filled me hearing that voice, I struggled to unlock the door but succeeded "Papa! Papa!" I shouted & shouted just wanting to feel secure. My father came bellowing down the stairs "Lucetta" he said a final time before scooping me up in his arms & whispering Italian which I didn't understand in my ear. I wondered what this meant that my mother was gone, what would happen to me, our house, our family. But my father didn't leave me there, nor did he gather anything. He simply walked out the door with me in his arms. He only spoke once to whisper "Don't worry, Mama is safe with the angels now"_

_When we arrived, the house seemed much bigger than ours yet, safer. I didn't understand what this house was. My father set me down and bellowed "Boys!" I heard footsteps running towards us, not entirely sure of what was happening, and I stepped behind my father. Two boys came to a halt in front of us. One dark haired, no older than 12 & one fair haired, no younger than 5. "Damon, Stefan, this is Lucetta. She has had a big fright & will be living here from now on with us, you boys have to promise to look after her you hear?" my father ordered. These boys were Damon & Stefan? My confusion only got worse. "We will look after her, we promise father." Damon assured my father. Father? "But that's my papa!" I cried. None of us children understood what was happening. Stefan looked at me in confusion; suddenly calling my father papa didn't seem acceptable anymore. My father glanced between us all and sighed "I am your father, and the boys' father. These are my sons, your brothers. Half-brothers biologically, But brothers none the less" There was a silence between us all, but it was funny how quickly we all accepted what we were being told, Siblings. I had lost my mama but gained 2 brothers in a few hours. _

_Over the years Damon & I had bonded greatly. He kept his promise to our father and looked after me in any way he could whether I needed a protective hand or a shoulder to cry on he was always there just when I needed, Stefan was a sweet soul who would never be there with a shoulder to cry on rather a game or story to distract you from the tears. Equally my brothers were loyal. It was really hard when Damon had to go away to fight in the war, He told me to think of it like a camp that the very wealthy went to, gone for a few months then he'd return. That still didn't stop the worry that lay within me wondering would I see my brother again.  
However with just two children left it did give mine & Stefan's relationship a chance to strengthen which it did, He really stepped up to fill Damon's shoes. But in my father's eyes no matter what he did it was nothing compared to Damon or me. I made sure to always praise my little brother for everything he did so he was never left feeling inadequate. _

_Life was going smoothly, until trouble pulled up to stay in the form of Miss Katherine Pierce, an orphan who my father offered a room to in our home. I didn't like her one bit however Stefan fell madly in love with her. He had just turned 17 & I didn't want him around her. I brought my concerns about Miss Pierce to my father who just laughed them off "a bit of female rivalry I detect" he stated I couldn't explain it but it wasn't that. Katherine would open the gates of hell in this house I knew it deep down. Things only worsened when Damon returned from war, delighted to have my brother home. My brother's relationship shifted at the hands of Katherine Piece as she played them against each other till some days it would end in physical altercations. I had to watch as my brothers tore each other apart & couldn't intervene._

_On my 20__th__ birthday, I was sitting in the garden when I heard footsteps behind me. "Happy birthday sister." Stefan sat beside me, I glanced side wards to thank him when my attention caught his neck…The mark. It was identical to the one on my mother's neck the night she was brutally murdered. My breath quickened "Your neck…who, who did that?" Stefan smirked "Katherine. It's just a love bite, I know you don't approve of her but" I cut him off & walked away, Confusion struck me, what did this mean? What killed my mother?! Was it back? Did Katherine know what happened to my mother? I would find out!_

_That night I riled myself up to demand answers from Katherine. What the hell was she?! As I stormed into her room she seemed startled & every thought in my mind left, her face was like a horror film, red veins made crack like marks appear on her cheeks, her eyes were bright red. My attention however snapped to two bodies lying lifeless on the floor. "DAMON! STEFAN!" I shouted as I ran towards them "Calm down. They'll wake up soon" Katherine said calmly "They're dead!" I snapped back "I've been dead for 250 years…but I don't look a day over 25" she smirked. I stood to face her "What are you!?" I demanded to know "You know, I have a little problem at the moment & you could in fact be the solution." Katherine bit down on her wrist and shoved it at my mouth until thick blood trickled down my throat she kept her wrist placed at my mouth regardless of the amount I fought. I didn't have a minute to adjust the situation as she placed both hands on either side of my head; she placed her mouth to my ear & whispered "Your mother was delicious." My eyes widened before there was a loud snap & blackness hit me._

_I awoke groggy & sore. I looked around, still in the room but no Katherine. Instead my brothers sat on opposite sides of the room staring at me intensely. Damon was at my side in seconds "Lucy, Lucy are you okay?!" He asked frantically "what happened?" I asked "Katherine." Damon foully replied glancing at Stefan, suddenly my mind flipped back to last night "Where is she?!" I jumped up, full of fury. "Lucy what's wrong?" Stefan stood "It was Katherine. She told me last night. She murdered my mother!" I spat. Both of my brothers were shocked. Stefan explained how we were all turned last night & how we are all vampires, I knew his words weren't a lie but I still needed a few minutes to catch my breath & adjust to this revelation. However my thoughts were cut short when the door handle turned._

_All three of us stood together ready for Katherine to enter, but instead entered my father wondering what all the noise was about. Suddenly our craving for blood kicked in, I have never felt such little control. I could hear his heart beating across the room and his blood smelled so sweet. NO. This was our father I had to fight it. But as I glanced to Stefan his face had changed to resemble Katherine's features last night, His fangs were pointing out of the sides of his mouth, and my father's face was indescribable. "Stefan don't please don't do this" I whispered to my brother. Damon placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down but there was nothing we could do, Stefan launched towards our father knocking him to the floor, plummeting his fangs in our father's neck & drinking. Damon launched himself at Stefan trying desperately to pull him off our father. I stood in place frozen watching on as I saw the life being drained from my father's eyes. I placed my hands either side of my head & let out an ear piercing scream that made both of my brothers stop & realize what had just happened. _

_I sat in the corner, sobbing, staring out the window. Damon sat beside me distraught with his hand over mine. While Stefan paced the floor racked with guilt. We were vampires. Stefan had just killed our father. We were orphans. We were three vampire orphans who didn't have any clue about this life. I put my hand over my mouth trying to quieten the sobs that grew; Damon shushed me trying to console me. Stefan apologized profusely. "I couldn't control it, I couldn't…I'm so sorry" We sat in that room as 3 wrecks. Suddenly the door swung open making us all jump. Katherine strode in with a grin on her face. "Morning my little vampires" she laughed. She tossed 3 rings at us "Put them on to walk in the sun, leave them off to burn" I never saw Damon so mad before he grunted and launched himself at Katherine, knocking her for a second before she regained strength knocking Damon across the room as he lost consciousness. "DAMON!" we both yelled. "Stefan please don't try anything. I don't want to hurt you nor have I really got the time…don't follow us." She said staring into Stefan's eyes as her pupils dilated. Stefan nodded. _

"_You! You're with me, get up. NOW!" Katherine demanded. Fear pulsed through me, being fully aware of what she it & what she's capable of. I slipped on the ring & stood. Katherine tugged on my arm pulling me out of the room. Stefan mouthed be strong as I went past him, I nodded. I closed my eyes as she pulled me past our fathers' lifeless body.  
It was a very long journey. Katherine made me feed on innocent by passers to keep our strengths up. I felt physically sick. When we arrived I finally asked "Where are we?!" "In Ireland, the friendliest country in the world…except if you're a vampire" She smirked. We arrived at a huge house in the country side. Ireland was beautiful even if I was here under horrible circumstances. Katherine dragged me to the door where suddenly I was stuck. I didn't understand, Katherine called inside "You have to invite her in genius!" A few moments later a tall, handsome, fair haired man appeared at the doorway "my apologies. Please do come inside ladies" he spoke in a silk toned accent I couldn't place, we stepped inside & the pit in my stomach just got deeper._

_We sat in front of a huge fire place, all facing each other "I present to you, Lucetta Salvatore. Just turned 20 slash Vampire." Katherine smirked "And she's all yours to do what you please, for as long as you like. In exchange for another 250 years of freedom" Katherine bargained. The handsome stranger let go of a laugh that shook the room "And why shouldn't I kill you right here and now Katrina?" He paused and glanced into my eyes. "However, I will accept your offer…In exchange for 100 years freedom. No more, no less" Katherine looked like a scorned child "Fine." She turned to leave "have fun Lucky Lucy" she sarcastically laughed. _

_The handsome stranger fed me more blood, He tried to talk to me but I didn't reply to one thing "Bad start in life?" he wondered I glanced at him fearing my eyes said it all. He stepped forward so our faces were almost touching. I didn't flinch or move, just stared "Forget everything you've witnessed & lived through, all that matters is here & now…us." His pupils dilated just like Katherine's had with Stefan. But I didn't forget a thing. The handsome stranger called me his star as he kissed me continuously. I kissed him back assuming I was supposed to. He led me upstairs & placed me on a king sized bed which I assumed was his "I'll always look after you…I promise" he whispered. I nodded. An intense night of passion ensued. I had never felt such pleasure before._

_The next morning as the handsome stranger slept I walked over to the mirror & looked at myself. Disgust and fear filled my mind as I flashed back to that 8 year old child who discovered her mother's brutally murdered body, a life taken by a vampire. When here I stand today, the very same thing that killed her...and my father. I couldn't help but wonder would they hate me, would my mother disown me? Would my father feel disgust for me & my brothers…How were my brothers?  
My thoughts were interrupted as I noticed the handsome stranger sit up in bed; the sheets only covering him half way, his silky voice filled my ears "Why are you so irresistible love?" I turned to face him "Your name…Please." My voice quivered "Niklaus. Niklaus Mikalson. But you can call me Klaus if you prefer" He grinned_

Lucy shook her head to snap herself out of her trip down memory lane. She couldn't believe how much had happened, so much good…yet so much bad. Some would say she was crazy to ever return…Maybe she is.  
As she took a deep breath, Lucy felt a shift in the air. She knew things were about to change greatly_. _


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy reached the top of the drive wave and walked to the door, only to be stopped by a field like feel in front of the door. Not invited in? She thought, "Damon! Stefan!" Lucy called from outside, but no reply. But this is her house? Surely her brothers hadn't actually sold over their home without telling her she thought. Lucy figured she would wait a while to see if anyone returned. Lucy sat herself on the front step and waited patiently.

As evening grew closer Lucy grew agitated. When finally a car pulled into the driveway, she didn't care who it was as long as they pointed her in the direction of my brothers. A tall, thin girl with long brown hair approached the house, her boots clicked against the gravel as she walked. "Can I help you?" she asked stopping on the front step. Lucy stopped in her tracks…Lucy eyed this girl suspiciously…why was she so familiar? "Hey, do Damon & Stefan Salvatore still live here, or near here?" Lucy asked standing up from the step. "Who are you?!" the girl snapped. Damn, why is she so uptight? Lucy thought. She knew she could be just as stubborn and she was beyond agitated already. "Where are they?" Lucy asked again "What do you want with them?" she demanded becoming more defensive the girl took a step towards me "I wouldn't if I were you" Lucy quietly said. The girl sadly ignored her and wrapped her hand around Lucy's throat as her fangs elongated in Lucy's face. "Now who are you?" She demanded. In the flash of a second Lucy wrapped her hand around her throat & she was struggling to breathe. Lucy knew if she pressed just a bit harder the girl would be knocked unconscious, but she needed answers.

Lucy's questions were cut short, from the side she heard "ELENA!" this is Elena she thought to herself…The famous Elena. Distracted Lucy loosened her grip and suddenly was pinned to the wall by a different hand. Lucy stared into his eyes and remained calm "Really Stefan? Really? Let me go, now." She watched as Stefan's jaw dropped "Lucetta" he whispered. His whole exterior changed completely, He let her go & stepped back. A huge grin spread over his face "Lucy!" he laughed as he pulled her in for what felt like the longest hug ever. Elena cleared her throat & Stefan finally let her go. Stefan looked to the ground & finally said "why don't we all go inside & I can fully explain" wrapping his hand around Elena's waist, they stepped inside "come in." Elena muttered "With pleasure!" Lucy smirked stepping inside the boarding house.

Lucy stood in the living room looking around at how this living room resembled the living room of their old home perfectly. Lucy's mind flashed back to that living room 96 years ago, where she had returned to see both of her brothers, blood thirsty rippers. That very room was where she bided them goodbye & left, since then she always kept in touch with her brothers & would return for a day here & there, but never to stay. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Stefan started speaking "So Elena, this is my older sister Lucetta" "Lucy!" Lucy interjected. Stefan smirked and continued to explain "Lucy! Is my father's daughter, her mother was tragically murdered when Lucy was very young; she grew up with me & Damon. We were all turned together but sadly couldn't stay together, as you know myself & Damon were both untameable rippers at this time and well Lucy didn't earn the well know title of most human vampire from feeding on humans, She refused to & her humanity remained impeccable" Stefan laughed. "That's of course the very short story" he smiled. Elena looked at him confused "How come you never told me that you had a sister? Why didn't Damon either?" Stefan's smile vanished "I don't really know, Haven't we all been a bit busy" He looked at Elena with contempt

The air tensed in the room & Lucy decided to jump in, "Well…speaking of Damon! Where is that brother of ours?" she smiled. However Stefan didn't return it "he's away." He said turning to face Lucy "Oh, away where?" Lucy couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice "I don't really know" Stefan mumbled, Elena began to fidget & Lucy became so suspicious "What happened to him? Stefan?" There was a long pause when finally he answered me. "Damon & Elena broke up…so that Elena & I could be together. It broke Damon's heart truly. He felt he couldn't be around this house, this town, knowing he had to see us all the time. So he left. He hasn't been in contact since…I fear he's turned off his humanity switch" Lucy felt her jaw hit the ground, All this had been going on with her brother and she didn't have the slightest clue. Lucy's head turned catching Elena's eye to see her glaring at me with pure contempt. This girl was playing so many games that she didn't like at all. Elena made an excuse to leave to the kitchen.

Lucy turned to Stefan furious, "You have got to be kidding me! Damon's out there alone. You're not sure if he's on a ripper phase right this moment but instead of being out and looking for him you're here. Playing happy families with Elena?!" Lucy spat her words at Stefan, anger just building and building. "Don't you think I want to be out there?! Don't you think I want to know he's safe! He could be anywhere on this planet and if Damon doesn't want to be found then no one will find him!" Stefan yelled back, Lucy could see the hurt laying in his eyes; he did want to know Damon was safe. Lucy let out a sigh, calming myself "I'm sorry. I just can't stand to see you two at war with each other, we're all we have left" her volume decreased till it was nothing but a defeated whisper at last. "I'm sorry I let this happen, you're right…we are all we have, He was so hurt & I couldn't bear to see him knowing I had caused that pain to my own family. But you have to understand, I love Elena more than anything on the earth, But I promise I'll do my best to find him, to bring him back, I promise." Stefan looked straight at Lucy, more sincere than she had ever seen him. "Just please Stefan, fix this before it gets out of control again…we can't repeat all the damage Ka…" Lucy trailed off. Suddenly Lucy matched the fact perfectly. Elena & Katherine were identical, how could this possibly be?!

"Who is she? Who is she Stefan? Why does she look exactly like Katherine?! Is this a joke?" Lucy rambled as her voice rose with panic. Stefan grabbed my arm, "Hey calm down she's not Katherine, its Elena. They both descend from the same blood line & are the doppelgangers, meaning they're basically twins, just centuries apart" Stefan explained. "So you and Damon have fallen in & out of love with a girl…who is Katherine's century separated twin…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" Lucy exasperated. "Lucy I promise you Elena is nothing like Katherine" His voice seemed sincere but she didn't know what to think right now, it was a lot to take in.

Elena cautiously walked back into the room and straight over to Stefan "everything okay?" she glanced between Lucy & Stefan, pretending that her vampire ears weren't just all over this conversation. Stefan wrapped his hands around her waist "Yeah it's fine" he mumbled. "Just perfect." Lucy spoke clearly. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have been so defensive it's just I have to be on high alert to make sure this place is safe ever since..." Stefan nudged Elena cutting off her sentence, both of us glanced at Stefan, he shook his head at Elena, making sure she wouldn't finish that sentence. "Ever since what?" Lucy asked, why did she have ownership to our house?  
Stefan over took the conversation. "Hey you know there's a party tonight at the Lockwood's residence…you remember that mansion?" Stefan laughed "You should tag along, a trip down memory lane & you can meet our friends, some more familiar supernatural faces!" Stefan smirked, Elena nodded in agreement. "Ummm, yeah sure. Why not" Lucy agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

*I own nothing except OC*

As they pulled into the Lockwood residence driveway eeriness struck Lucy as she reminisced back to  
how the original Mr Lockwood's life was stolen by Katherine one night after a founding dinner. That girl really did reap hell over Mystic Falls.

Lucy stepped outside of the car to join Stefan & Elena as a blonde haired bubbly girl walked towards us, her hand was interlocked with a muscular, dark haired man. 3 people strode over, following this couple towards us. "Elena!" she sang wrapping her arms around Elena's neck like she hadn't seen her in a while. Elena returned the warm embrace to what Lucy could only assume was her friend.  
"And who is this?" the girl smiled widely at Lucy extending her hand "I'm Lucy" she smiled shaking her hand "Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Caroline & this is Tyler" Caroline said pointing at Tyler, Lucy smiled & nodded. Caroline stared at me as if she was waiting for something "Lucy is my sister" Stefan interjected. "Wait what?" Caroline said seeming genuinely confused. Lucy laughed "Seems my brothers like keeping me a little secret" Lucy glanced at Stefan who shook his head. "You do look really like Damon" a boy from behind Caroline said stepping forward. "This is Jeremy, my little brother" Elena spoke up "Nice to meet you" Lucy smiled "Oh and this is Bonnie and Matt" Jeremy said pointing the last two people of the group. Smiles were exchanged.

The silence grew awkward until Tyler finally spoke up "So are we going inside?" he pointed towards the house "Please pass the alcohol" Lucy gasped laughter fell over the group as they headed inside; Tyler invited her through the door quietly. Once inside the couples reunited, Stefan to Elena. Tyler to Caroline and Jeremy to Bonnie. Everyone was dating someone from the group except Matt.  
Lucy and Matt stood together chatting; Lucy was surprised he had to ask her whether she was a vampire until he explained the diversity of the group. Vampires, a witch, a werewolf & a human. Lucy had never heard anything like it before. As they sat together & drank Matt began to tell Lucy about his life, how we worked in the local bar The Grill which she promised to visit soon. Lucy's heart sank when Matt told her about his family, here he was surrounded by immortal creatures while he grew old alone with no family. Lucy hugged him tightly, Poor Matt. Matt hugged back until he said "Lucy…I'm still human…I can't really breathe" Lucy immediately let go "Oh god I'm so sorry" Both of them filled the space with infectious laughter

As the night went on & the drinks flowed more and more. The group reunited out on the dance floor. They kicked back and had fun; even the famously strict Stefan rule of not dancing seemed to be broken tonight. Laughter filled the air around them; Lucy had never felt more human with a bunch of supernatural beings. Lucy's fun was cut short as she glanced into the sea of people that filled the room. Lucy's eyes landed on a sight she thought she would never see again, it was him.  
Time seemed to stand still around her as she starred at his fair hair, his impeccable physique hidden by his crisp suit. Lucy never thought she would see this sight before her again. Lucy quickly snapped out of it and turned her head back to the group before his eye returned hers. Lucy didn't like the possibility of bumping into him so she decided she would be better off at home. Lucy told her newly made friends that it had been a really long day and that she was going to leave. They understood her excuses and they said their good byes.

Lucy stood outside the Lockwood's door for a few minutes until her head stopped spinning, breathing in the crisp cool night air was a huge relief. Lucy took a step forward but suddenly her back met the wall, two arms held their strength over her shoulders keeping Lucy against the wall "Lucetta Salvatore." His silky tone whispered in her ear. Lucy looked into his eyes "Niklaus Mikalson." Klaus moved his face back examining her face as she did the same to him "Well aren't you a sight for lucky eyes" he smirked "I could say the same but it's rude to lie" Lucy smiled bitterly "Now, now. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" he amused himself "I had a 'few' years to build up some fury" Lucy replied flatly "So should I be afraid of your return? Is this why you've returned to Mystic Falls after you vowed never to? Should I sleep with one eye open?" Klaus laughed stepping away from her; Lucy looked away from his smile. "I didn't know you were here Klaus" Lucy sighed "Not even the slightest clue?" Klaus questioned, Lucy shook her head in response.

"Well now, maybe this changes things…who knows what could be rekindled" Klaus' eyes danced with lust. Lucy let a loud scoff escape her lungs "Maybe things could go back to exactly how they were, that would be fantastic. You could feed me lies again then just up and leave one day." Lucy shook her head "How could anything change how I feel about you now, how could anything change what you did" Lucy spat bitterly. In the blink of an eye Klaus had her pinned against the wall again, their foreheads touching, anger boiled inside of him but quickly diminished "why are you so irresistible love" he sighed. Lucy looked into his eyes & her mind wandered back to their time in Ireland, things weren't always perfect but nothing could be argued against the fact that Klaus was an incredible lover. Lucy snapped out of it, returning to his eyes and sighed "enough Klaus. Just move." Lucy said, He stared at her for a few minutes more then stepped away.

Lucy stepped around him and turned to leave "You never know, anything could happen." Klaus simply said "Dream on wolf boy" Lucy smirked "Oh I don't have to dream, I was there. I distinctly remember when you did this thing with your" "Enough!" Lucy said cutting him off, a smug grin spread across his face. Lucy glanced over her shoulder as she left "Please do say hello to Katherine from me" Lucy scoffed. Klaus' face was taken over by solemn, suddenly his joking had been stripped and it never felt so good. Lucy turned on her heel and strode off into the night. The closer she got to home the more her breath began to shake. Still in complete disbelief that he was here.

~Review if you have time! :) ~


	4. Chapter 4

*I own nothing except OC*

Lucy sat at the kitchen island, resting her chin in her hands. Lucy's head was spinning as she replayed what happened a few hours ago. Lucy knew physically she could take Klaus down but she had never been able to strip away his triumphant like that. Lucy didn't feel great about them being in the same place again, it never ends well but Lucy felt great about showing him she was no longer the same powerless woman he once knew.

The front door slammed making Lucy jump but silence returned over the house, Lucy listened in "Shhh" Elena giggled. Clearly just a tad drunk she relaxed "I'm going to bed, are you coming?" Elena asked Stefan "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute you go ahead" Silence fell back over the house once more. Stefan entered the kitchen and jumped "God!" he exhaled "Nope just me!" Lucy grinned "I thought you were asleep" he questioned leaning against the counter "I couldn't" Lucy replied "Is everything okay?" He said looking concerned "Why didn't you mention that Klaus was here?" Lucy looked at him, he bowed his head. "You've just arrived" Stefan said softly "Elena nearly told me earlier, I thought about it. But you stopped her, why?" Lucy said confused "I know you and Klaus have a lot of history, I didn't want to drag that back up as soon as you stepped in the door" Stefan sighed

Lucy looked at the ground "Did you see him?" Stefan asked. Lucy nodded in response "and it ended in turmoil, like always" Lucy played with her ring and hoped their conversation wouldn't continue. Stefan glanced at her for a while "Do you still have feelings for him?" he questioned "No." Lucy snapped. "You know you don't have to lie to me" He said quietly. Lucy stared off into space, "It kills me" she whispered looking back at Stefan who returned her look "After everything he did, everything he's done since, tonight when he was in front of me all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and that kills me" Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath wanting to hide any evidence of these feelings, Stefan placed his hand over hers "But like you said, a lot of history. And that's all it is." Lucy smirked

"Do you ever realise just how alike you & Damon are" Stefan chuckled. "Is that an insult or a compliment" Lucy laughed along with him "You are both stubborn in admitting your feelings" he smirked "No! Maybe you're just too open in admitting yours Steffy" Lucy teased causing him to smirk "Maybe so but you two are still alike!" he repeated "And you two are complete opposites! For instance if Damon was here he would lunge at your throat for even suggesting that I have feelings for Klaus then he would turn on me, dragging up the past of Klaus and how I was such an idiot" Lucy sighed "I really miss him Stefan" she said putting her chin in her hands. There was a pause, "I miss him too" Stefan admitted.

"What if he's gone forever? What if he has flipped the switch and next time we see him we won't even recognise him. I think the last time I saw Damon we argued about something stupid and I stormed off, What if I never get to put that right Stefan?" Lucy rambled as the worry rose in her voice. "That's not going to happen." Stefan replied, looking to the floor. Lucy looked at him with suspicion; there was a long silence as she waited for him to elaborate "Well tell me!" Lucy snapped. Stefan looked up "It won't happen because I have spoken to Damon." He sighed "What? When? How is he? Where is he?!" Lucy questioned "He hasn't flipped his switch. He's in Georgia, He's very angry so he is staying out of sight for a while so he doesn't attack innocent people, I honestly don't know much more Damon isn't exactly my biggest fan right now" Stefan whispered "Why are you whispering?!" Lucy whispered back "I don't want Elena to hear" Stefan mimed "Why?" Lucy said feeling more confused. The pause appeared again.

"What am I missing here Stefan?" Lucy looked at him; Stefan returned her glance "Damon didn't just find out that I & Elena were back together, He saw us. He walked in on us in bed one day…I literally saw my brothers heart break in front of my eyes and yet I didn't care because I had Elena." Stefan hung his head in shame. Lucy stood away and began pacing the floor "So you're telling me you & Elena had an affair to get back together & just left Damon to find out about it on his own?" Lucy felt sick. Stefan continued to look at the ground "Poor Damon. That is disgusting Stefan, he's your brother!" Lucy snapped. "You couldn't make me feel any worse" Stefan mumbled. Lucy felt the anger build and boil within her. "What is it with you and women?" Lucy snapped slamming her palm against the counter, Lucy felt the island shake beneath her blow, and Stefan stiffened. "Have you learned nothing?! Katherine took everything from us, everything! She even took us from each other but you still remained that you loved her, she destroyed everything and you stood beside her! Only for you to eventually see what she had done, who she was! Why do you always let women take advantage of you Stefan? We are all we have. Are you willing to risk your only family left for this?" Lucy shook with anger. The elephant danced through the room as she watched Stefan's face closely "I love her Lucy, I really do. I'm sorry" Stefan sniffled. Lucy could see he was hurting.

Lucy let the silence consume the room as she breathed in deep breathes calming down before she spoke "Why didn't you tell me Stefan?" Lucy asked "You only arrived today!, I didn't want to taint your visit with other people's problems" Stefan said "This didn't all just happen today Stefan, I have a phone you know, I need to know when you guys aren't okay, I need to know that I still have 2 brothers to come home too!" Lucy sighed. Stefan leaned back against the counter he stood at and shrugged his shoulders, staring off into space. Lucy rubbed her forehead knowing that snapping wasn't going to help. "I'm sorry." Stefan spoke "I never meant to hurt Damon. Truly I didn't. I never meant to keep you at arm's length, I never meant to risk the remainder of our family, Nothing is worth losing my siblings but I love her so much it hurts, I'm just so sorry Lucy…It's all such a mess that I don't know how to fix anymore, I'm sorry!" The pain that was hiding in his eyes came pouring out of his mouth.

When Lucy glanced at Stefan, the fact that he had lied, that he was a vampire, that he was a recovered ripper. It all just faded away and before her stood her little brother who was lost. Lucy walked across the kitchen and wrapped her arms tightly around Stefan's neck, he seemed grateful for the embrace. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Lucy could be certain her brother wasn't going to fall apart. As Lucy stood back in front of him she gripped his hands "We are going to fix this Stefan. Together. You are the sensible one, the noble one, the one who would do anything to help our family; we're going to get him back. I love having a little brother like you, forget your past and forget your flaws! You are an amazing brother to us. Regardless of what had happened Damon loves you too. You love him even though he's a pain in the ass." Lucy smiled at him reassuringly which he returned "Wait…how long is you staying?" Stefan burrowed his eyebrows at her "Well, the Petro hunters arrived in Ireland and got word that I was there, they gave me a chance though! Except they said that if I ever returned they would use my head as a pillow, EW! So let's just say I'm here…permanently?" Lucy giggled. Stefan pulled her back into a bear hug and sighed a huge sigh of relief "thank god" he whispered in my ear.

Lucy pulled out of the embrace once more "I really am beat though. I'm going to head to bed but I'll see you in the morning…Stefan, no more secrets okay?" Lucy whispered "No more secrets I swear! I'm glad you're back Lucy" Stefan smiled "We will get him back, I promise" Lucy smiled back. "Night" "Night" they said as Lucy walked towards the stairs leaving Stefan in the kitchen, Glad to have made him smile. Lucy climbed the stairs really feeling all the events of today kicking in; she was in need of some serious sleep. Lucy reached the top on the stairs and began to walk towards her room, Lucy glanced sideways and noticed a door was open; Lucy stared into Damon's empty room. Looking at everything in the room she leaned against the door frame and sighed "Come on Damon. Georgia is no place for you; you need to be here at home with us." Lucy whispered to herself, wishing she could wake up to see him here. With a final sigh Lucy shut the door and carried on to her room. The tiredness really took its toll as her head hit the pillow her mind spiraled into unconsciousness and it was welcomed.

~Review if you have time! :)~


	5. Chapter 5

*I own nothing except OC*

Lucy had been home almost a week and was settling in just fine. Lucy & Stefan had been doing their best to find Damon, but no luck so far. Stefan helped her adapt back to life in Mystic Falls, showing her around and taking her hunting. It was a nice welcome back. When Lucy awoke this morning her fangs ached with hunger, Lucy dressed quickly into jeans, a shirt and her jacket. A piece of paper caught her eye as she opened the door. _'Lucy, Blood bags are kept in the fridge at the basement steps. S.' _Good old Stefan Lucy smiled to herself, always looking out for people. Lucy walked downstairs and went straight to the basement. 'My first blood bag in Mystic Falls, how adventurous' Lucy thought.

Lucy's hunger was satisfied as she cleared a 3rd blood bag, she closed the fridge door. Lucy began to walk back up the steps but stopped when she heard voices upstairs. Lucy hadn't realized anyone was home, she listened in to hear Elena & Caroline discussing her. Lucy walked to the top of the stairs and listened in closely. "Stefan has been so choked up lately; he's known where Damon is this whole time. He kept it a secret from me but told Lucy?" Elena's voice spiked "It's a family thing, like you and Jer. I'm sure there are things you've told Jeremy that you couldn't tell Stefan…or Damon" Caroline trailed off "But they kept her a secret? A complete secret! Why would they do that if there was nothing to hide about her?" Elena said frustrated. "Don't people call her like the most human vampire, Why would they say that if she was evil" Caroline questioned "Stefan told me last night that her emotions have remained perfectly intact that humans have never questioned her. But she has something super natural about her." Elena trailed off, "Yeah…she's a vampire" Caroline laughed "No, she can never be compelled, ever. And her anger…if she gets angry or emotional enough she gains the strength to fight anyone, even originals. No one can figure out an explanation for it." Elena sighed "So she's a gentle super bad ass vampire?...Elena I think you just need to give her a chance." Caroline said reassuringly "No. She's playing games Caroline, I know it."

'The game player, accusing me of playing games?' Lucy scoffed loudly. Silence fell over the living room & Lucy headed for the front door before she had to face an argument, allowing the door to slam behind her. Lucy took a breath letting the fresh air pour over her. Lucy thought of how she would love a drink and then remembered the Grill! Lucy did promise Matt she would stop by, what a perfect opportunity, Lucy took off on foot in the direction he described to her & saw the sign in no time. Lucy walked into this average sized home feeling bar.

As Lucy walked towards the bar Matt stood talking to a tall built man with sandy brown hair, wearing a leather jacket and jeans. Lucy sat on a free bar stool to this man's side. "Hey Lucy!" Matt smiled looking surprised to see her "Driven to alcohol already?" he smirked "It's the Mystic Falls lifestyle" Lucy laughed. "What's your poison?" Matt asked "Hmm I'll have bourbon on the rocks please" Lucy smiled. Matt nodded and left to get it. "I'm sorry if this sounds strange, but you look really familiar, have we met before?" the stranger beside her spoke up, Lucy turned my head and studied him, he was very attractive. "No, I don't think we have. Sorry!" Lucy smiled "Never mind, I must be confused" the man smiled. He took his drink and sat the other side of the bar. Weird. Lucy thought

Matt returned with her drink, Alcohol had never tasted as sweet as it poured down her neck Lucy exhaled "Wow. Rough day?" Matt asked "It's just been stressful" Lucy sighed "Any news on Damon?" Matt said, she shook her head "we've been calling & calling, we even drove to Georgia twice, but no sign. How can he be so hidden" Lucy said sounding defeated. "You'll find him. You will" Matt said reassuringly, topping up her drink. Lucy smiled at him grateful for the kind words. Matt decided to distract her by telling her all about the bands they have played here. He loves how it builds up a lot of excitement and business. He told her about the time Caroline compelled the lead singer of a band to let her sing a ballad to Matt to show how much she loved him, "But…isn't Caroline Tyler's girlfriend?" Lucy asked confused "Yeah…things didn't really work out" Matt chuckled. Lucy liked Matt he was definitely a really good guy, with just some really shot luck. Matt had to go out back on his lunch break; he switched with a stand in waiter.

Lucy glanced around the bar taking it all in. As Lucy turned back to her drink she caught the eye of the man from across the bar. Confusion was sprawled on his face, it was clear he was still struggling to place her face. Lucy smirked as their eyes met. She signaled him over to the empty stool beside her. He was conscious but strolled over and sat beside her, "What's your name?" he asked her "Lucy" she replied "Well Lucy, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Alaric Saltzman" He smiled shaking her hand; there was something about that smile.

"So Lucy, have you just moved here?" He asked "Just moved back in fact, I used to live here when I was younger" Lucy answered "Did you move far?" he asked "Ireland." Lucy nodded "Wow, beautiful place. Why return?" He questioned "Things just didn't work out the way I had wanted over there, I had to give it up" Lucy laughed twisting her ring around her finger. Lucy caught him staring at her ring with a serious look on his face; Lucy glanced to his hand and noticed a black, bulky ring sitting on his wedding finger. "Married?" Lucy asked without thinking, Alaric grinned "Single. I was once but not anymore…this is just an old family heirloom. You?" he said nodding towards her ring "Not even close! I just have a thing for vintage jewellery" Lucy smirked "Well then, it looks like we're going to get along just fine" he smiled and called the waiter over.

They remained at the bar for a few hours. Alaric told her how he works as a history teacher in the local school and how he lives alone just across town. Lucy felt bad for him when he was telling her about how his best friend has recently gone missing and he can't find him. Lucy knew the pain and worry he must be feeling for Lucy & Stefan were feeling that exact same about Damon. Lucy couldn't share this with him though; she didn't know all about Mystic Falls residents, how could Lucy explain that her vampire brother was missing in Georgia, hiding so he doesn't kill a city of people and become a ripper, to a human. Lucy kept quiet and hoped he could find his friend. Alaric seemed happy for a listening ear. As the drinks were flowing he began to tell her about how his wife left him many years ago and how his latest serious relationship tragically passed away. He was such an unfortunate person. He then asked Lucy about her relationships…Lucy told him that she lived in Ireland with her partner in a long term relationship until he decided it wasn't what he wanted anymore and left her there. Lucy didn't technically lie, 115 years is considered a long term relationship right? "Looks like we're just a pair of losers in love" Alaric broke her thoughts "seems so!" Lucy sighed "Maybe we just need a bit of luck…lucky Lucy" Alaric chuckled.

Lucy glanced at the clock, it didn't feel like so much time had passed but they had been sitting together for nearly 6 hours. "I really should be going" Lucy finally said "Oh sure, do you want a ride home?" Alaric offered "That's very sweet but the walk would do me good, clear me of some of this alcohol" Lucy smirked, Alaric nodded "I'll see you around Alaric, it was nice to meet you" Lucy smiled "It was a pleasure to meet you Lucy, you can count on it" He grinned shaking her hand. Lucy turned her back on him and headed for the door.

As Lucy stepped outside the door, the sun was just beginning to set over Mystic Falls. Lucy inhaled the sweet fresh air letting it fill her lungs. Lucy smiled gathering her thoughts and began to walk. She walked straight then turned into the alley way which led a shorter way to the house, As Lucy walked through the alley she heard her name being called getting closer and closer. Lucy turned to see Alaric coming down the alley towards her "Everything okay Alaric?" Lucy asked curiously "Totally, you just forgot something that's all" he breathed closing the gap between them "Oh really? What did I forget" Lucy smirked convinced this was an attempt at flirting. "This." Alaric shifted, thrusting his arm forward. Lucy felt a ripping pain in her stomach that made her gasp; She glanced down unable to catch her breath to lay eyes on a wooden stake lodged in her stomach. Numbing pain came over Lucy's body as she dropped to her knees, keeping herself elevated with one hand on the cold ground her other hand reached to pull the stake from her stomach "Arghhh" Lucy cried pulling her hand away from the stake quickly. She raised it to her face watching her skin burn before her eyes "Vervain" Lucy breathed.

"I am so tired of vampires showing up here thinking they can cause havoc then walk away untouched" Alaric said stepping forward, releasing another stake from his sleeve "There are some really nice vampires here; I'm friends with a lot of them. But then trouble blows in…well if I can stop any of you causing trouble I will." Alaric prepared himself to strike again, He pulled his arm back. Lucy panicked "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT" Lucy shouted holding her hands up "Salvatore." Lucy struggled to find breath "What?" Alaric said "Salvatore…I'm Lucy Salvatore" Lucy panted through the pain. "There are only two Salvatore's…One right now. Stop lying" He said flatly, and then it dawned on her. His missing friend's story was so similar to Damon's because his friend is Damon. He knows her brothers. "Wait. I can explain!... I mean you no harm" Lucy struggled to raise herself off the ground. Alaric grabbed one of her arms and helped her cautiously.

Lucy panted as she felt the Vervain burning her insides. "I am Lucy Salvatore. Daughter of Giuseppe, Half-sister of Damon and Stefan. Damon's your friend who's missing, he's residing in Georgia with a broken heart over the fact that Stefan and Elena are back together. Me and Stefan have been back and forth to Virginia this week trying to find him with no luck. I live at the Salvatore residence. I don't feed on humans. I really mean you no harm, or anyone else for that matter." Lucy gasped in pain "How can I believe you?" Alaric asked putting his second stake away. "You'll just have to trust me." Lucy stated. Just as Alaric looked like he was accepting what she was telling him the side entrance to the Grill swung open and Matt strolled out.

"Alaric?...Lucy? Oh my god, Lucy are you okay?" He asked walking over but stopping behind Alaric "Matt, please tell him who I am." Lucy breathed heavily desperate for this stake to be out of her "Well, who is she Matt?" Alaric glanced over his shoulder "It's Lucy, Stefan & Damon's sister. She's not dangerous Alaric what are you doing, let her go!" Matt demanded. Alaric's face dropped a haze of guilt washed over Alaric's face when he realized her story matched with what Matt had just told him, He walked over to Lucy again. Alaric hooked his arm under Lucy's shoulder for support; Lucy held her breath as he gripped the stake and pulled. Lucy tugged at the collar of his jacket as she exhaled with relief feeling grateful for the support of his arm right now that stopped her from dropping to the ground. "C'mon Lucy, I'll take you home." Matt said stepping forward. "I didn't know…I'm sorry Lucy" Alaric whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucy looked at him and patted his shoulder. Lucy reached out for Matt as he came closer.

Matt put Lucy's hand around his neck and put his arm around her waist for support. The Vervain had weakened her greatly; Lucy discovered many years ago she has a worse tolerance for Vervain than the average vampire. Matt led Lucy to his car sitting her in the passenger seat. He hopped in the driver's seat and sped off. The wound in Lucy's stomach was healing slowly. Lucy was regaining her strength again. "Why would he do that Matt?" Lucy whispered very confused. "It wasn't you, he's a hunter Lucy. He lives on instinct…I was shocked because when I glanced out to the bar earlier you two were hitting it off, that's not normally a hunters style. I'm glad I walked out when I did…" Matt trailed off "He could have killed me." Lucy finished his sentence; Silence fell over the car confirming her answer.

"Thanks for stepping in Matt" Lucy said after a while "Hey, what are friends for…Besides I can't have my friend being staked on her first week home" Matt smirked. "Yeah it's been eventful enough…You're a really loyal friend Matt" Lucy smiled "Anytime" he smiled back. Lucy felt like Matt was slowly becoming like an even more little brother to her. He was so alone yet never bitter. Lucy admired his braveness.

They pulled up outside the house; Lucy opened the door and stepped out of the car. Matt was at her side in a flash insisting on helping. As brave as Lucy liked to be she was still feeling weak. Lucy happily accepted the help. They stepped inside the front door to be greeted by Stefan & Elena. Both of their eyes rested on Lucy and bulged. Lucy had forgotten how gory her shirt was from the blood. "Lucy what happened?!" Stefan asked racing over and taking her from Matt, everyone went to the living room as Stefan rested Lucy on the sofa. "Alaric got his wires crossed as to who she was and there was a Vervain stake involved" Matt spoke from behind Stefan "Those are powerful, powerful things" Lucy winced

Stefan stood looking at his sister "I am fine seriously!, I could just really use a blood bag" Lucy returned Stefan's glance trying to break his solemn. Elena left to grab a blood bag. "I should be getting back to work before I'm unemployed" Matt chuckled "Thank you Matt" Lucy smiled at him "I'll see you soon" He smiled back. "Yeah thank you Matt, I'm very grateful for you to protect her, Let me walk you out" Stefan smiled walking Matt out.

Lucy leaned back on the sofa taking deep breathes. Lucy looked at the wound and gladly saw it had nearly healed. Lucy sighed and convinced herself that things can only get better from here.

~Thanks for the reviews so far! :) Any questions that aren't clear throughout the story, don't hesitate to ask! Review if you have time, enjoy! :)~


	6. Chapter 6

*I own nothing except OC*

"I can't believe it's you" She smiled at him widely "It's me, I'm home Lucy" He grinned down at her. Lucy couldn't bring herself to speak for fear the tears of happiness in her eyes would spill over, he noticed her tear filled eyes and pulled her into a hug "You're home Damon" she choked out wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, she looked around and couldn't hide the devastation she felt as she scanned her eyes over her surroundings and realised she was in her room alone, She had dreamt Damon returned home. With a sigh Lucy shook off the disappointment and got up to start her day. As she showered she noticed the small mark still planted on her torso from last night's events. Being a vampire with a devastating weakness to Vervain really stopped her sometimes.

She had just finished getting dressed when she heard the doorbell ring, sudden hope rose within her. What if the dream had been a sign? She flicked her hair off her shoulder & took off for the door, as she reached the door she assumed no one else was here, or they were just lazy. As she opened the door hoping for it to be the moment of her brother's return her smile soon faded as she laid eyes on Klaus. Disappointment was visible all over her "What's the matter sweetheart? Not who you were expecting?" Klaus smirked "What are you doing here?" Lucy sighed "Just came to say hello" Klaus exhaled "Well, hello…goodbye" Lucy said slamming the door in his face.

She turned walking away from the door only to hear it open again, Lucy glanced back to see Klaus walk through the door smiling "You have got to be kidding me" She sighed turning back to him "Already invited in. It's amusing what you can compel others to do Lucy" Klaus seemed deeply amused "what do you want Klaus?" Lucy asked not liking being alone with him, Klaus stared at her his eyes looked over every inch of her "I just came to check you were alright, I heard you had quite the drama filled night love" Klaus questioned, Lucy could see the concern filling his eyes as he stared at her "I'm fine." She replied short.

"What has gotten into you love? You used to love chatting with me" Klaus smirked stepping closer "Used to." Lucy replied stepping back at every step Klaus took towards her; He looked at her curiously stepping towards her again. As she stepped back again Klaus reached out and grabbed her waist "Whoa love! I won't hurt you" he whispered pulling her towards him until their bodies were touching. Klaus kept one hand wrapped around Lucy's waist while he held the other hand up spread out. Lucy felt her tough exterior melt away, the feelings she knew were still there for Klaus bubbled to the surface, she held up her hand to match Klaus' as their fingers interlocked Klaus rested his forehead against Lucy's "Just liked the old days" he whispered smiling.

She returned his smile, her mind gently drifted back to Ireland, many of evenings were spent exactly like this, there was no words to be spoken but the happiness remained. "I have to apologise for being so harsh when I first saw you were back sweetheart, it was just a shock" Klaus whispered "I really didn't know you were here Nik" She replied quietly "I never expected to see you again, but now I see it is a blessing, who knows what the future may hold…perhaps even we may even return home" he smiled. Klaus' lips moved softly towards Lucy's as his words registered in Lucy's mind. She quickly pulled away from him so they were feet apart

"What did you just say?" She demanded Klaus looked at her, unsure of what he said to offend her "Go back?" Lucy sarcastically laughed feeling the anger build within her "So typical of you Klaus, you think what? You can just come over here with your charm and everything you did would be forgotten we could just go back to Ireland?" Lucy asked in disbelief "Lucy. I didn't want to leave; I did what I had to do." Klaus said flatly, she could see annoyance building within him "I'm sure you did." Lucy spat at him "You know I did!" He raised his voice "Yeah? Well good luck with Ireland! There's nothing left!" Lucy shouted at him "Nothing left?" He questioned her. "When you left me in Ireland, you took off after Katherine knowing full well those Petro hunters were rising, becoming more powerful by the day & looking for you! They traced you straight to our home…only you were nowhere to be found. It was me. They burned everything we owned, the house, all our belongings. I barely made it out alive; I had to promise to never return in exchange for my life Klaus!" Lucy shouted. Klaus' face fell as he listened to her words "Lucetta I assure you I had no idea…" He said quietly.

Lucy knew there was no way for him to have known what damage the hunters caused but she couldn't calm down "No. you need to leave." She said solemnly "Lucy please" Klaus said stepping towards her "No! Leave, just get out! Get out!" Lucy shouted stepping back. The front door slammed as Lucy glanced over towards it "What going on?" Stefan said protectively, Klaus' exterior instantly changed back to how he normally acts with everyone "Well if it isn't my favourite ripper" Klaus smirked "We were just having a little chat weren't we Lucy?" Klaus said coldly. Stefan glanced between the two "No. you were leaving!" Lucy demanded. Stefan stepped forward seeing the upset in his sisters face "You need to go Klaus" Stefan said warningly Klaus stared at Lucy for a minute seeing she was clearly upset as well he held his hands up in surrender "Okay, I'll leave" he said walking towards the door "We'll speak soon Lucy, you can't avoid me forever" He stopped in the doorway "I can certainly try Klaus." She said harshly "Bye love" he said closing the door.

Stefan rushed towards his sister wrapping an arm around her shoulders "Are you alright? Did he hurt you Lucy?" he questioned as a tear escaped her eye "He couldn't hurt me. It was just bringing up the past, I can't stand to even think about all that happened" she whispered "hey, it's alright" Stefan sighed pulling her closer to him. "Oi what's this? Aren't I supposed to be the one to look out for the younger sibling not the other around?" She smiled "Just because I'm not older doesn't mean I can't look after my sister, I just want to keep you safe" Stefan smirked "Thank you" She whispered rubbing his arm.

A ring of the doorbell broke their bonding moment, "If that's him again tell him I've moved!" Lucy smirked as Stefan reached the door, Pulling it open Lucy could see he wasn't impressed with who was standing on the outside "I came to apologise I swear" she heard a familiar voice. Stepping into view behind Stefan "Lucy." He breathed "Alaric. Hey, what are you doing here?" she questioned "I came to talk to you" He said glancing between Stefan & Lucy. "Stefan its okay" She laughed stepping beside him waiting for him to move "Got any Vervain stakes?" Stefan asked Alaric who hung his head in shame; Lucy nudged his arm for him to stop "Just for future reference, Vervain weakens twice as much as normal vampires. Just normal stakes will do, Dick." Stefan said coldly "Stefan" Lucy stared at him shocked; He smirked at Alaric before walking into the house leaving the two of them alone

"I'm sorry about Stefan, normally it's Damon you'd have to watch yourself with but you know…I guess he's just trying to fill his shoes until he comes back." Lucy rambled. "You don't need to apologise to me, He has every right…they both do, I attacked his sister like a dick" he said sadly "Which is why I came here today, I feel so bad about last night. You were really sweet to me in the bar after everything I told you then I let the hunter side of me take effect and…I'm so sorry" He apologised profusely Lucy placed her hand on his arm to make him stop and felt a spark. She retreated her hand back to her side hoping he hadn't noticed but his face had all the confirmation she needed to know he felt it too, She decided to block it out "It's okay Alaric, honestly. I understand why you did it, a new vampire strolling into town how is a vampire hunter supposed to trust her?" She said "Well that's why I came here today, to apologise and show you I'm not some psycho vampire hunter guy" He smirked leaning in "I'm not even a real hunter" She laughed at him "Well what did you have in mind?" She asked "I just wondered if you'd like to come for a drive or a walk? Nothing special" He smiled "I would love a drive?" She smirked "Drive it is" Alaric jingled his keys in his hand "Let's go" she grinned closing the door behind her.

~Review if you have time :) ~


	7. Chapter 7

*I own nothing except OC*

Lucy was lost in the scenery when she noticed neither had said anything since they started to drive, She glanced over at Alaric who had his eyes firmly on the road his exterior was calm, She sighed knowing she had to break the silence "So when did you know?" She asked clearing her throat "Know?" Alaric looked at her confused "That I'm a vampire" she sighed. Alaric pulled over the car so they could talk. "Pretty much as you walked over to the bar" Lucy's eyes widened hearing this. "If I hadn't of guessed I would have known by your ring anyway, vintage jewellery." Alaric scoffed. Lucy felt the smile spread over her lips "hey, that technically wasn't a lie! The ring is over one hundred years old, if that's not vintage I don't know what is! …At least it's not a wedding ring" Lucy laughed "At least we were both honest about the ring & lack of marriage" Alaric joined in with Lucy's laughing "What does yours do then?" she asked curiously "If I die of any supernatural death, the ring brings me back to life." He explained "So if I snapped your neck right now, you would live because I'm a vampire…awesome!" Lucy smiled, Alaric nodded his head in agreement "But please don't snap my neck" He snorted, Lucy giggled dropping her hands from her face. Alaric lifted his hand pushing back pieces of her hair that hung on her face. Lucy's eyes met Alaric's and couldn't help but notice the warmth she felt, making her smile which he returned

"So I'm guessing our stories weren't true yesterday either?" Lucy asked breaking the eye contact "Guilty." Alaric said holding up his hands "Guilty." Lucy mimicked Alaric making another loud laugh fill the car. "It's okay. We can change that now, Tell me about yourself Alaric" Lucy smiled widely shifting to face him "Are you sure you want to hear?" He raised an eyebrow at her "Of course, we'll be completely honest this time" She nodded.

"Well I hail from Texas, for a long time it was just me & my parents until my mom passed away. There was nothing to it just one day she was there, and then she was gone." Alaric sighed. Lucy looked at him with a sympathetic look "My mom died too, except I wish I could say it was peaceful." Lucy twisted her ring "What happened to her?" Alaric pressed. Lucy exhaled deeply "We lived alone because we were the family of my father's affair, I woke up one night to this ear piercing scream, and at first I hid but then built up the courage to check it out. I wish I hadn't, my mom was covered in blood as was her room she had bites all over her neck, everywhere. She was just lifeless. I ran away & hid until my father came and took me away." Lucy said staring out the window in a daze. Alaric placed a hand on her arm comfortingly "Did you ever find out who did it?" He asked "Katherine Pierce. The bane of my existence" She spat bitterly "Her." Alaric scowled.

"I'm guessing you moved in with Giuseppe?" Lucy nodded "Must have been hard" Alaric commented "It was bittersweet really, when it happened Stefan & Damon were still young as well so there was no reason for us to hate each other, We never knew each other but we knew the others names, They would often hear our father speak of Lucetta & I would often hear of Damon & Stefan. They never knew my mom & I never knew theirs, she died during Stefan's birth. Although Damon used to tell me about arguments he would listen to between his mother & father, I was the bastard child to her." Lucy exhaled "It wasn't the kids fault, it was Giuseppe's" Alaric said in disbelief "Woman's scorn I guess, Stefan was known as a bastard child until my mother died, He was born after my father swore that there was no marriage left after Damon" Lucy explained "Giuseppe the player" Alaric shook his head "I know right!" Lucy laughed "So what happened after your mom died?" Lucy asked "It was tough. Me & my dad always had a strained relationship but after mom died it just was unbearable, we lived together but barely spoke. He announced a few months later that he was re-marrying…my mom's best friend." Lucy's eyes widened "They were married and had a son within the year." Alaric Sighed

"You have a brother?" Lucy asked "Ben." Alaric nodded "That must have been really tough" Lucy said sympathetically, Alaric nodded in agreement "I couldn't handle it for years, I didn't attend the wedding or have anything to do with her or Ben. I felt like I was betraying my mom's memory by having anything to do with them" Alaric sighed "I mean I warmed to Ben when we were teenagers, He's a great guy really, and we still get along great! He lives up state with his wife & their two kids" Alaric smiled whole heartedly thinking about his brother which made Lucy smile. "At least our parents mistakes didn't mess up us having great siblings" Lucy smiled as Alaric nodded in agreement "I don't know where I'd be without Stefan & Damon…" Lucy trailed off as it hit her that Damon's still not here. Alaric noticed and placed a hand on hers "Hey, any word from him?" Lucy shook her head "I'm running out of ideas as to where he could be, he's so well hidden" She sighed "Don't panic, Damon is far more than capable of taking care of himself, he wouldn't want to see you falling apart over him" Alaric smiled, Lucy nodded in agreement. "Thank you" she said softly.

"So, when were you turned?" Alaric asked curiously "On my 20th birthday, 140 years ago" She said "You look great for 160 years old!" Alaric chuckled making her laugh "It's this new face cream" she joked "Who turned you?" He asked "Katherine." She grimaced "I interrupted her while she was turning Damon & Stefan. She said I could help her with some problem then force fed me her blood, She told me how she killed my mother just before she snapped my neck" She sighed "What a bitch." Alaric muttered "I'm sure you know about my father's bloody end" Alaric nodded "I couldn't stand to see what my brothers had truly become, I know it was a cowardly thing to do but I ran. I took off to Ireland and didn't return for 60 years. When I eventually did come back it was never for more than a few days at a time" Lucy explained "What Ireland like?" Alaric questioned Lucy's mind drifted to Klaus, she knew the originals were well known through Mystic Falls, deciding to not tell about Klaus, how could she explain about how Katherine basically sold her to Klaus like some whore, she took a deep breath "It was so beautiful and so peaceful. I've only been back a few weeks but I really miss it. I kept a low profile there & was never bothered, until the Petro hunters found me, they burned everything and banished me from Ireland, which…ta da! Leads me to be here" Lucy joked "I'm kind of glad you ended up back here" Alaric smirked looking at Lucy he noticed her eyes twinkle "Me too." Lucy smiled back

"What happened after Ben?" Lucy broke the silence "I moved to college, Duke. I studied History, hence the teaching" Alaric smirked "I also met my future wife, Isobel." Alaric said "Where is Isobel?" Lucy questioned wondering if what he had told her was true "She died." Alaric shrugged Lucy looked at him sympathetically "Whoa, I'm sorry Alaric" she said quietly "Don't be, she changed a lot till I didn't really know her anymore, She was so obsessed with vampires she wanted to know everything about them and actually be one till finally one night, she got her wish." Alaric grimaced "She was turned? Who did it?" Lucy asked curiously, Alaric shifted uncomfortably "Who?" She eyed him "Damon." Alaric sighed Lucy blinked rapidly "Damon killed your wife and turned her into a vampire? Damon? My brother, Damon?" She asked in disbelief. Alaric nodded confirming "Wow…what a dick." She whispered causing Alaric to chuckle "But I thought you & Damon are friends?" She asked confused "Oh we are! I moved to Mystic Falls believing that Isobel was dead. I believed she was my one true love I felt it necessary to go after the one person that took life from her" Alaric explained "Damon." Lucy whispered Alaric nodded "But I mean, I saw he wasn't the same guy, he wasn't a blood thirsty animal like I expected. I'm just glad I knew Elena & her aunt or I would have never found out about Isobel" Alaric sighed

"What has Elena got to do with it?" Lucy looked at him confused "Elena was adopted, Isobel turned out to be her birth mother" Alaric explained Lucy felt her jaw drop a little "So does that mean you're Elena's…" "No, no!" Alaric smirked cutting her off "Her uncle is. Well her uncle who's not actually her uncle but her father." Alaric rambled Lucy stared at him in complete confusion making him chuckle "The parents Elena knew as her parents up until they died in a car accident when she found out her uncle John was in fact her birth father, making the man that she always knew as dad her uncle. But John died to save Elena's life. Isobel came forward as Elena's birth mom but, she was so different, she was under compulsion but she was just so evil she wasn't the woman I knew or loved at all. She died for good trying to kill Elena. Elena's aunt Jenna stepped forward to be Elena & Jeremy's guardian she died when a psycho 2,000 year old vampire tried to break a curse to become a hybrid" Lucy bowed her head knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Which left me, now I take care of them although they mainly take care of themselves now" Alaric sighed. Lucy felt complete sympathy for Elena; she has been through so much in such a young life. "I'm sorry about Jenna." Lucy said putting her hand over his "Thank you, I didn't know her long but she was a truly amazing person." He said squeezing her hand back.

After a few moments Alaric broke the silence "We are such losers in life" He chuckled lightly "Completely, I don't think it could get any worse" Lucy chuckled back "Oh well, maybe something will come along and turn it around for us" Alaric smiled looking at Lucy, taking in all her features, he soaked up her beauty "Maybe" Lucy smiled back at him heartedly. A loud ringing broke their moment up "Uh-oh! Brother Patrol!" Lucy laughed showing Alaric the ID that flashed Stefan's name  
"Hello?" she said cheerfully "Are you okay?" Stefan asked concerned "I'm great Stefan…no he hasn't staked me yet" Lucy grimaced at the phone causing Alaric to chuckle "It's just getting late, I don't like the thought of you being alone with a hunter this late" Stefan mumbled "As if you have to worry about me Stefan" She smirked "I know but…" Stefan said defeated "Come on Stefan stop being so stupid, you know Alaric! You know what he's like he won't purposely hurt me, he's not an enemy" Lucy sighed, Alaric smiled at her warmly "I know Lucy" Stefan sighed back "Look don't sweat it, I get you're looking out for me, I'm coming back now anyway. I'll see you soon okay?" Lucy said feeling bad for knocking him protecting her "Okay I'll see you soon" He perked up. Lucy hung up and looked to Alaric who had already started the car again "Sorry" she smiled lightly "Don't worry about it" He smiled back.

As they pulled up outside the Salvatore manor again, night had just fallen. They both got out of the car and walked towards the house. Alaric wanted to see Elena "Thanks for today" Lucy smiled as they walked towards the front door "Please, the pleasure is all mine, I really enjoyed it" Alaric smiled "Me too, it was nice to get to know you better" She smiled sweetly "Right back at you, you're really a sweet person" Alaric smirked taking her hand looking into her eyes "Listening ears" She chuckled winking towards the door, Alaric followed her as she walked through the door.  
"Hey Lucy" Stefan smiled as they entered the kitchen She smiled back at her brother "Alaric, I wanted to apologise for my words earlier, that's not me" He said extending his hand to Alaric "Don't apologise man, it's alright, I'm sorry for causing trouble!" Alaric smiled shaking Stefan's hand. Lucy sighed in relief smiling.

There was a gust of wind and suddenly Elena was standing between Lucy & Alaric. It was visible how angry she was. "What the hell is going on?" Elena spat, everyone looked at her confused "What were you doing with her tonight?" Elena asked Alaric defensively "Talking Elena, we were talking." Alaric sighed "Yeah what are you his babysitter?" Lucy said behind Elena, Elena glanced at her viciously before turning back to Alaric "You promised Jeremy you'd stop by tonight." She spat "He called me & said she had other plans" Alaric said confused "You still promised! How could you go back on your word?" Elena yelled "Don't make him feel guilty for having a life past you guys" Lucy said annoyed, every inch of compassion for Elena vanished, In the blink of an eye Elena was inches away from Lucy's face "I wasn't speaking to you." She spat full of venom "You need to back up from my face Elena" Lucy whispered in a threat as she felt the horrible anger boil within her, Elena scowled but listened turning back to Alaric "I don't trust her! You know that! She's hiding something" Elena yelled "I am still here you know?" Lucy said her voice dripping with contempt "Elena you need to cool it." Alaric said calmly. "Jenna was only buried a few months ago & here you are preparing to jump beds! You're no better than your father!" Elena shouted, Lucy looked at Alaric in disbelief to see his face wracked with guilt at Elena's words "That's a horrible thing to say! You know it's not true!" Alaric's voice rose. The air was thick with tension Lucy clutched to the edge of the kitchen counter her anger continuing to build. Elena stared at Alaric like a scorned child.

"I'm sorry Elena" Alaric said breaking the silence stepping forward "Just please Ric, don't see her anymore…she's trouble" Elena said, Alaric sighed at her about to speak. Lucy lost her grip on the counter as she felt a snap from under her, She looked down to see a small pile of rubble crushed in her hand & a chunk taken out of the kitchen counter. She turned her head to see two sets of eyes staring at her in shock & Stefan ready to step in. Lucy knew she had to get out before she lost it completely; she threw the rubble onto the counter "I don't have to listen to this." She spat as she stormed out of the room. Alaric reached out for her wrist but she dodged it and continued on up the stairs to slam her door. As she lay on her bed she listened in to downstairs, Elena had seemed to disappear "What was that?" Alaric asked Stefan "Ever since Lucy first became a vampire, we knew she wasn't like any other, She has amazing control of her cravings around humans, She can't be compelled and if she gets angry or emotional enough, she has this ground breaking strength unleashed" Stefan sighed "Wow…" Alaric managed. Lucy tuned out not wanting to hear anymore.

A few hours passed and she couldn't settle into sleep, although her anger had diminished, Lucy sat up in her bed & reached for her phone, She punched in digits and put the phone to her ear holding her breath "Hey, this is Damon. Leave a message" Lucy felt her heart drop as she sighed hanging up. She threw her phone on the bed, when she glanced at it she noticed there was a message flashing on the screen. Lucy picked up the phone & pressed 'read' only to see it was from an unknown number. "_Hey, sorry about the horrible ending tonight, I wanted you to know I really did enjoy our night up till then. I'm sorry about Elena & that I didn't defend you. Nice strength by the way ;) I'll see you soon, Alaric x_" Lucy sighed in relief smiling whole heartedly. She knew Alaric was truly a good one. She put her phone on the side table and lay back down deciding she would try sleep again.

~Please review if you have time! :) ~


	8. Chapter 8

*I own nothing except OC*

It had been a few weeks since Elena's freak out; Alaric had gone to visit his Brother over the holidays. Stefan was completely wrapped up in Elena again much to Lucy's disappointment, leaving her to figure out where Damon was and trying to find him. As far as Elena knew Lucy & Alaric barely spoke after she warned him away from Lucy, but he called a lot while he was staying with his brother. Lucy figured her best bet to find Damon was to keep searching Georgia. During the 2 weeks she was staying in Georgia, Alaric & Lucy had met up a few times and hung out. Although since she returned to Mystic Falls it had been another 2 weeks since she heard from Alaric, she had to admit she was beginning to miss him. Much to her delight Klaus was pre occupied with his own problems leaving Lucy in peace although unless Matt was around she was pretty much alone.

She lay on her bed staring out the window soaking up the day, Lucy heard footsteps approaching the front door before knocking, she waited to see who would answer but no one did. The came another knocking, Lucy walked out of her room with a tut and headed towards the front door "Where is everyone?" she thought, her questions were soon answered as she heard the noise coming from Stefan's room. Lucy rolled her eyes dramatically and sped to the front door.

Lucy gripped the door handle and pulled it towards her letting the sun shine through the hallway, As she looked around the door she gasped as her eyes locked on him, Lucy felt her jaw drop slightly "Oh my god…A" she began to say, Alaric cut her off putting his finger to his lips, he cupped his ear & pointed to the house. Lucy smirked knowing exactly who he meant, Alaric grabbed her arm pulling her outside as she closed the door behind her, They both walked quickly in silence until they got to a stream about fifteen minutes from the house "I think this is far enough out of earshot" Alaric grinned turning to Lucy, "Alaric!" Lucy exclaimed wrapping her arms around Alaric's neck "Lucy…I missed you" Alaric smiled wrapping his hands around her waist "I missed you too" Lucy grinned pulling back "I'm sorry I've been A wall lately" Alaric said holding up his hands in surrender "It's fine, It's fine" Lucy sighed cutting him off before he started to ramble with excuses "Promise I wasn't being a dick" he smirked "It is forgotten and you are forgiven" Lucy smiled widely "I have missed you." Alaric exhaled smiling; Lucy couldn't seem to wipe the smile from her face "Drink?" Alaric suggested "I would love one!" Lucy laughed "Okay but beauty before age! Jeez!" Alaric said strutting away from Lucy, "Hey!" Lucy laughed swatting his arm "Oh alright then" Alaric winked locking his arm with hers.

Alaric held the door of the Grill open for Lucy, "Hey!" Lucy smiled brightly at Matt as they walked over to the bar "Hey guys!" Matt smiled looking between the two of them "Hey Matt, how are you?" Alaric said leaning on the bar "Great! I didn't know you were back in town?" Matt questioned "Just got back today, Hope I haven't been missing too much?" Alaric rose his eyebrows "Nah, it's been surprisingly quiet, the originals were away a lot" Matt laughed "Explains so much" Alaric smirked "What brought you back so soon?" Matt asked putting two glasses of bourbon in front of them "I just missed Mystic Falls" Alaric smiled glancing at Lucy, catching her eye "Should we sit down?" He asked. Lucy nodded grabbing her drink "See you guys later" Matt smirked.

Lucy slid into the booth, expecting Alaric to sit across from her only for him to sit beside her "So how's Ben?" Lucy asked downing her drink. Alaric fidgeted with his empty glass "What happened?" She asked watching him "They're on the rocks big time, His marriage is on the verge of being done" Alaric sighed "Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that" Lucy said sympathetically "He's taking it really bad, which is why I stayed with him for way longer than I planned" Alaric explained "Does Ben know about…" Lucy trailed off "Of course, he accepted it way quicker than I ever expected him to, But he's cool with it all" Alaric nodded "He even likes Damon, Damon thinks he's cool too…how weird? He'll love meeting you one day" Alaric smiled "Ben sounds really nice, It'll be a pleasure to meet him. But yeah…really weird Damon doesn't like anyone" Lucy smirked at her ring. Alaric noticed "Any news?" he asked "No…I don't know Alaric, I've run out of options. I have no clue where else he could be it's just been so hard since Stefan went into Elena world, It's just been me & I can't find him." Lucy croaked out as emotion rose in her chest "Hey…its okay" Alaric said putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer, Lucy shook her head fighting hard against the defeated tears threatening to fall "Look at me, I promise you Lucy. No matter what I will help you search endless amounts for Damon, we will find him, we will make sure he's okay & we will drag him back home so he can continue being a pain in my ass." Alaric smirked rubbing her arm "Thank you" She whispered. Alaric stared into her eyes soaking up the hazelnut beauty they were, Lucy stared back at him, a smile threatening to dance over her lips. Alaric moved his lips closer to hers. Lucy's breath hitched "Will you excuse me?" She blurted out quickly. Alaric moved his head back before sliding out of the booth & nodding embarrassed.

Lucy entered the bathroom and leaned over the sick splashing cold water over her face "C'mon Lucy! You can't fall for the hunter. Don't do this!" Lucy thought to herself repeatedly looking at herself in the mirror. She waited till her breath had returned to normal before straightening her shirt and leaving the bathroom. She zoned out of the bar and listened to Alaric's heartbeat, she sighed hearing it beat so fast. Her mind snapped back when she walked into something with a thud. A hand held her elbow steading her. Lucy's eyes travelled up until she locked eyes with Klaus as he let her go "Careful love" He smiled "I didn't know you were back?" She asked "I didn't plan on coming back…but here we are again" He smirked. Lucy nodded and tried to move around him "Lucy…I came to find you actually" Klaus said moving in front of her, Lucy raised her eyebrows at him "Can we?" Klaus motioned towards a table. Lucy shook her head "I'm in the middle of something" she gestured towards the booth Alaric waited at "The hunter…wow" Klaus spat as his features hardened. "Well I'll be quick then." Klaus sighed "I'm listening" Lucy nodded.

"Lucetta…I wanted to apologise to you." Klaus sighed Lucy's eyebrows shot up in shock "I wanted to apologise for a lot but perhaps I should shorten it so you may return to your date" he smirked "Lucy, I assure you love I had no clue the Petro's were going to come after you. If I had known I would have stayed and fought to the death for you. I apologise for how hurt you must have been to have our home taken away. I apologise for being so obsessed with Katherine paying her debt, Looking back I realise it was never that important. I had everything I could have ever wished for in you love, she never mattered. I should have stayed by your side. You only ever saw the good & brought out the good in me. You showed me raw love, it kept me on the side of humanity, I apologise for upsetting you countless amounts of times since you've come back, you know me and my big mouth sweetheart" Klaus smirked "There's so much more you deserve to hear apologies for and one day I will deliver them, But just know Lucetta, I'm still the same Niklaus you knew in Ireland, I promise love" Klaus exhaled. Lucy let the breath she was holding out "Wow…Nik." She whispered "That really means a lot to me that you would say all that. Thank you" She smiled at him holding onto his arm "You're more than worth it love…now go on, get back to your date" Klaus winked. Lucy laughed, squeezing his arm once more before returning to the booth.

At least some of the tension seemed to have died down "So…what did Klaus want?" Alaric questioned breaking the silence. Lucy waved her hand in the air "Oh you know…usual Klaus stuff, Just being his annoying self! It's nothing" Lucy smirked "Are you okay?" Alaric asked concerned "Yeah, I'm completely fine, Thank you" Lucy said smiled warmly, Alaric nodded. "So, what would you do if Elena walked in right now & saw us together" Lucy smirked wickedly as Alaric searched his brain thinking "Because there she is over there!" Lucy looked over Alaric's shoulder. She heard Alaric gasp as he slid down the booth, hiding his face "Oh my god!" Lucy chuckled Alaric sighed realising Lucy was lying "So you would hide?" She laughed "I'm sorry" Alaric smirked embarrassed "Hey I can't tell you what to do, But I know a 19 year old vampire shouldn't be telling you which friends you can and can't speak to…god help her poor brain if we were ever more than friends" Lucy giggled. Alaric raised his eyebrow at Lucy smirking. Lucy felt the temperature rising in the booth. "But If you'll excuse me…I must be going" She smiled hearing Alaric groan quietly "I'll walk you back" he smiled sliding out of the booth behind her.

They reached the door of the Salvatore's "Tonight was fun!" Lucy exclaimed "I really enjoyed it" Alaric smiled "It's really good to have you back, I really did miss you" Lucy smiled wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him close "I really missed you too Luce" Alaric whispered wrapping his arms tightly around her waist pulling her close to him. Lucy stared at Alaric's lips as they released each other, willing for them to come closer to her, She noticed her hands were still pressed against his chest as his lips moved closer to her, Lucy didn't have any doubts anymore, she wanted him.  
A noise made them jump apart just before Alaric's lips reached her. Both Alaric & Lucy groaned in disappointment "Hey guys! What are you doing out her? It's cold out here! Get inside silly!" Stefan said sarcastically loud. Lucy elbowed him as he closed the door behind them "I left you & Elena alone this morning!" Lucy said defensively, Stefan glanced at Alaric & to the ground. "Well excuse me, Vampire food calls" She smirked at Alaric leaving towards the basement. Lucy sat on the bottom step drinking from her blood bag, she listened in upstairs and giggled to herself as Stefan stuttered about Elena to Alaric, Payback she thought, she tuned out and enjoyed the rest of her blood bag.

"Stefan, stop" Alaric laughed holding up his hands; Stefan stopped speaking and smiled shyly "Can I ask you about something?" Alaric asked, Stefan nodded "But do you promise to tell me the complete truth?" He questioned "Yeah Ric, I promise" Stefan nodded "Klaus showed up tonight at the Grill, him & Lucy seemed to be quite close, what's the deal with him?" Alaric exhaled. Stefan rubbed the back of his neck "She'll kill me" He sighed "You promised" Alaric glared at him. Stefan sighed "They were together…In Ireland; they were lovers but completely in love with each other. They were all the other thought about, talked about. They were together for something like 100 years, till he left. She was heartbroken, I'm being honest when I say I don't know if she's over it but she says she is… I guess I have to take her word for it." Stefan watched Alaric's face.

"She was in love…with Klaus?" He stuttered, his face was gobsmacked, Stefan held his breath & nodded knowing he had made a complete mistake telling Alaric "I don't believe this…" Alaric mumbled turning on his heels towards the door "Alaric wait!" Stefan called after him Alaric held up a hand dismissing him before closing the door behind him.

Lucy walked back into the room a few minutes later smiling. Her smile faded when she noticed Alaric was nowhere to be seen and Stefan was looking guilty, pacing the floor rubbing his neck. "Where's Alaric?" She asked smiling "Lucy…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" Stefan rambled "What did you do…" Lucy's face dropped "He made me promise to tell the truth and he asked about Klaus, I wasn't thinking Lucy then when he walked out it dawned on me about Klaus killing Jenna and Elena" Stefan confessed panicked "Oh no." Lucy gasped putting her hands to her face "How was he when he left Stefan?" Lucy asked walking towards to door "He was angry Lucy" Stefan watched her. She grabbed her car keys and opened the door only for Stefan to close it again. "No Lucy don't, just give him some time. He needs to cool off" Stefan sighed "Why didn't I just tell him weeks ago Stef…we were being honest & I didn't tell him I'm such an idiot" Lucy's breath caught in her throat "There was never going to be an easy way to tell him Lucy" Stefan said placing a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" Lucy rambled dropping her keys back on the table "Hey.." Stefan said hugging his sister "Just let him calm down okay, go speak to him in the morning when he's cooled down" Stefan said reassuringly, Lucy nodded knowing he was right, she walked toward the stairs "Night Stefan" she whispered "Night Lucy…I'm sorry" Stefan whispered back.  
Lucy sighed settling into another restless night of sleep.

~I would really love to hear what people think of the story so far! :) Reviews? :)~


	9. Chapter 9

*I own nothing except OC*

The sunlight hit Lucy's face through the curtains; she woke up from her uneasy sleep. As she sat up and sipped the blood in the glass on her night stand all the memories of last night came flooding back. Klaus apologised to her, Alaric was back and they nearly kissed but he is really mad because she lied about Klaus. Suddenly the last part dawned on her, she lied about Klaus. Lucy downed the rest of her blood and quickly dressed. She walked downstairs towards the front door. She was halted as she grabbed her keys.

"Why couldn't you just stay away from him?" Elena shouted behind her, Lucy turned to face her "Well why couldn't you?! You're nothing but trouble" Elena spat with her arms folded "He's an adult Elena; he can make his own choices." Lucy said turning to face Elena "He's my family Lucy! I'm going to protect him from trouble no matter what!" Elena returned to shouting "What if I decide to protect my family? Why don't you stay away from my brothers?! You only bring them trouble! I mean you are the reason Damon left! Am I correct?" Lucy said stepping closer seeing the hurt flash across Elena's eyes "That's different and you know it!" Elena said stepping forward to meet Lucy's stance "Elena. I am older which means I am stronger. Stay out of my business. Do not push me." Lucy said through gritted teeth "Stop!" Stefan bellowed stepping between the two girls. Lucy turned on her heels, slamming the door after her.

As Lucy drove to Alaric's apartment at speed, she worried about what she was going to say. What could she say; she knew she had messed up big time. They had hung out numerous times since that first drive, she had so many chances to come clean but she chose to keep Klaus secret. She had made a huge mistake. Her mind wandered to Klaus & Alaric, her & Alaric nearly kissed last night…did this mean she was over Klaus? Her thoughts were interrupted as she turned into Alaric's apartment block and parked the car.

Lucy knocked on Alaric's front door for the third time with no answer. "Alaric!" Lucy called knocking again; she heard shuffling from the other side of the door but still no answer. She sighed as she turned the handle and walked into his apartment "Lucy" Alaric sighed as he stood in the living room looking at the door "You invited me in a few weeks ago, remember?" Lucy shrugged "What are you doing here?" Alaric glanced at her before continuing to tidy up papers around the sofa "I know you were upset last night, as you had every single right to be! But I wanted to explain." Lucy twisted her ring "You don't have to explain anything it's your life, your choice" Alaric mumbled pushing past her "Ric, Please!" Lucy sighed reaching for his wrist; He pulled his arm back from her reach but turned to look at her "How could you keep that from me?" Alaric said with hurt all over his face.

"Alaric I'm sorry" Lucy whispered "No!" Alaric shook his head "No, you don't get to apologise…how could you even consider keeping that from me? You were in love with the man who nearly ruined all our lives! Including both of your brothers! Maybe you still love him and that's why you're protecting him…" Alaric trailed off. "No I don't!" Lucy snapped "You have no idea what you're talking about!" She shouted "Of course I don't! You've decided to pick & choose what you tell me! 'Being completely honest' those were your words Lucy! Not mine!" Alaric shouted back. Lucy inhaled a deep breath as she felt the tension in the air rise "Alaric…I am really sorry. I made a conscious decision not to tell you about Klaus because I know exactly what damaged he caused you all here, especially you…he took away the woman you loved. I'm not like him Alaric. I'm really not. In Ireland things were so different, he was a different person…he wasn't a hybrid; he didn't even care about all this crap. He was simply Niklaus, he was mi…" Lucy trailed off feeling her breathing catch as the emotion started to rise in her chest. Struggling to explain, she realised this was the first time she tried to explain her & Klaus to anyone without some sort of lie to cover it up.

"Lucy?" Alaric looked at her curiously knowing deep down she was telling the truth "It's okay" he said softly noticing she was fighting back tears "Ugh, why is this so damn hard, why are we even doing this?" Lucy said frustrated "Because…I'm falling for you." Alaric mumbled but Lucy's hearing caught it. Lucy's head shot up to meet Alaric's eyes, she knew she had been falling for him the last few months but she didn't want to admit it till she was sure. Lucy felt the smile spread over her lips causing Alaric to mirror it. Lucy watched as Alaric closed the distance between them taking her hand, while wrapping his free arm around her waist pulling her close before his lips crashed onto hers in a lingering kiss. Lucy felt Alaric's lips smile against hers before she deepened the kiss wrapping her fingers through his hair as both of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist holding her there.

Lucy pulled her tongue from Alaric's mouth causing him to groan in displeasure, Lucy giggled at his reaction making his smile reappear. "Mm…would you…like…a bourbon?" Alaric asked placing soft kisses on Lucy's lips in between his sentence "I'd love one" Lucy kissed him back. Alaric reluctantly let her go & left for the kitchen. Lucy sat down on the couch folding her legs under her. Alaric swiftly came back into the room & grinned seeing she had made herself at home, he handed her a glass while he sat down beside her wrapping an arm around her "Well that took an unexpected turn" Lucy could hear the smile on his lips as he spoke while she lay on his chest "I like unexpected turns" Lucy giggled. "Hey Alaric?" She said quietly "Mm?" he replied softly "I am sorry for lying to you. I promise there are no more secrets now. You know everything" She said playing with his fingers "I'm glad to hear it" Alaric said tightening his hold around her waist. The longer Lucy lay against Alaric the heavier her eyelids grew, she felt at peace and the last few weeks of restless nights started to take effect. Alaric looked down when he noticed Lucy's breathing had changed, He smiled lightly noticing she was curled up beside him fast asleep on his chest. He felt nice having her close to him; He kissed the top of her head and let her sleep.

A few hours passed when Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She felt the heat under her cheek as she shifted she felt an arm around her waist. She grinned as it all came flooding back to her, she looked up and smiled meeting Alaric's eyes "Hey" he said quietly "Hey, sorry!" she smiled "That's alright, you must of needed to sleep" He smiled "You're very comfy" She smirked moving to face him, kissing him softly, Alaric smiled tangling his fingers in her hair. Lucy deepened her kisses straddling Alaric on the sofa. Alaric placed soft kisses down her jawline and neck making Lucy moan. Suddenly she felt the burn in the back of her throat and groaned "I have to go" She whispered "What? Why?" Alaric looked at her surprised "I haven't fed" She sighed; Alaric matched her sigh but nodded in understanding. Lucy stepped off Alaric as he shuffled to his feet placing his hand on her lower back guiding her to the door as she shoved her keys in her pockets

"So…is this real?" Alaric asked before they reached the door "What?" Lucy asked looking confused "I mean…today?" He rambled, Lucy nodded still looking confused "Is it all real or have I been compelled to do it?" He sighed "Oh…well if you need to be compelled in order to find me attractive well fine then" Lucy held up her hand and sarcastically strutted off towards the front door as she reached for the handle she felt arms snake around her waist causing her to giggle as she turned to face Alaric she wrapped her arms around his neck "I don't find you attractive…I find you absolutely beautiful and so much more" He whispered. Lucy smiled and kissed him. Alaric deepened the kiss as his and Lucy's tongues battled for dominance. Lucy felt the temperature rise as Alaric pushed her back until her back met the door; she wrapped her legs around Alaric's waist as her fingers tangled in his hair. Alaric started to unbutton Lucy's shirt kissing her neck. Lucy moaned till she felt the burn in her throat again. She groaned in frustration putting her hand over Alaric's to stop him "I have to go feed" She sighed. Alaric groaned in displeasure as well but kissed her again "When did you fall for me?" Alaric asked "Around that time in Georgia, you sat on that park bench talking to me all day, you even refused to leave when it started pouring rain, You were soaked to the skin…almost caught your death! But you refused to go. You said you just wanted to spend the time with me." Lucy grinned remembering "You?" she questioned "Hmm, about ten minutes ago when you wrapped your legs around me…so hot." He smirked "Oi! Cheeky!" Lucy laughed unwrapping her legs from his waist and stepping around him "I'm kidding of course! That first time we took that drive together, I knew I had feelings for you" He smiled. She returned his smile kissing him sweetly. "I really have to go…Bye" she said in between kisses "I'll call you later" He smiled kissing her a final time as she closed the door behind her.

Night had completely fallen by the time Lucy pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore house. When she entered the house she went straight downstairs grabbing a bag, she pulled the tab off and began to drink feeling her hunger start to subside. As she climbed the stairs back up to the house she heard someone in the living room, She walked past in hopes of avoiding Elena "Hey!" she heard, she stopped and glanced at the living room, Stefan was sitting on the sofa with a book "Hey" She smiled walking into the room and sitting beside him "You were gone a long time" Stefan observed "Yeah, I got distracted" Lucy said sucking on her blood bag "How's Alaric?" He asked concerned "He's good" Lucy couldn't help the smile appearing on her lips "How did he take it?" Stefan pressed "Bad at first but then he was okay…he was great" Lucy said fully grinning "Lucy?" Stefan said in a curious voice "Okay, okay shut up. Alaric flipped when I told him but then he calmed down and told me he had feelings for me & I admitted my feelings then we kissed…repeatedly" Lucy whispered trying her best for Elena not to hear "You and Alaric!" Stefan said clamping a hand over his mouth realising he said it far louder than he intended. Lucy's face fell. There was a bang from upstairs, "I was never here!" Lucy said vamp speeding up to her room, locking the door behind her before another Elena fight broke out.

Lucy finished her blood bag then got ready for bed throwing her phone on her pillow; she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She walked back into her room and changed into sweats. Sitting on her bed, leaning back against the pillows her mind started to replay today, her cheeks would soon hurt from smiling as she thought back to her and Alaric a few mere hours ago. She was snapped out of her thoughts as her phone started ringing, She glanced at the caller ID sure it was Alaric. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped 'Damon' flashed across the screen. She answered it quickly "Hello?" She whispered but there was no answer "Damon? Damon are you there?" She asked louder but still no reply "Damon listen to me, I know you're hurting but it's okay. It's okay I promise. I'm home now, for good. Please just come home?" Her voice cracked. There was another long pause. She heard some stifled cries then the call ended. Lucy stared at her phone in disbelief.

Until it started ringing again, but to her dismay it wasn't Damon "Hello?" she croaked "Hello beautiful" Alaric said, Lucy could hear the happiness from his voice "Hey you!" She tried to say it as cool as she could manage "Hey…Are you okay Luce? You sound really shook up?" Alaric asked Lucy didn't reply immediately as she tried to stop crying "Damon called" She stuttered "What? When? Is he okay?" Alaric sounded alarm "No…he wouldn't talk, then he just cried" Lucy tried to stifle her crying imagining what pain her brother must be feeling to have a reaction like that, he was one of the strongest people she knew. "Shhh, it's okay Lucy, Shhh" Alaric tried his best to sooth her over the phone but Lucy shocked herself with how distraught she was "I'm coming over!" He said concerned "Thank you" she whispered before hanging up. Lucy heard Alaric at the front door within thirty minutes. She heard him explain to Stefan about the phone call from Damon before Stefan ushered him up the stairs telling Elena to be quiet repeatedly.

"Lucy?" Alaric said knocking on her door softly. Lucy picked herself off her bed & unlocked her door stepping back to let him in. She closed the door behind him; she turned to face him to see Alaric was standing in front of her with his arms open. She tried to stifle the cries as she walked towards him; she hated him seeing her so weak but she was grateful he was here. Lucy wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest as him arms held her close and strongly. He leaned his chin on her head "He was crying Alaric…Damon never cries. I searched so long and hard for him now I hear from him and there's nothing I can do to help him. I can't even help him" Lucy rambled through sobs "Hey, Shhh Shhh, It's okay, we'll figure this out I promise" Alaric whispered kissing the top of Lucy's head as she held him closer.

~Thanks for all the favorites & follows! You guys are doll! :') If yous have time I would really love some reviews, just to get an idea what people like/dislike...Enjoy! :)~


	10. Chapter 10

*I own nothing except OC*

Months quickly passed with no luck of finding Damon; however it never put Lucy off searching and searching. Alaric was by her side the whole time looking for his best friend, Lucy and Alaric used the trips out of town to the best of their advantages. Although of course everyone always thought they had separate rooms. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret to avoid unnecessary drama being added to it. Stefan was the only person who knew about their relationship as he would sometimes cover for the couple.

Alaric & Lucy lay in the peace of Alaric's apartment where Lucy snuck away to most nights. Alaric was brushing his fingers up and down Lucy's bare back as Lucy lay on his chest listening to his mellow breathing. "So I was thinking" Alaric said quietly. Lucy gasped in mock earning herself a playful shove from Alaric as she giggled "I was actually THINKING! We should go out tonight" Alaric chuckled "Where to?" Lucy asked "The Grill?" Alaric shrugged "There's a band playing there, It might be some fun" He said "We can't." Lucy sighed "What? Why not?" Alaric furrowed his eyebrows "We'll be seen" Lucy simply stated "And?" Alaric asked "Maybe it's time we should be seen" He smiled

"What?" Lucy looked up from his chest shocked "I mean, how long have we been together?" Alaric asked "About…7? Months" Lucy smiled "And are we both adults?" he asked Lucy nodded her head "Then it's time we stop hiding ourselves away like guilty teenagers" Alaric smiled running his thumb across her cheek "Tonight then?" He said cupping Lucy's face "Tonight" She whispered before kissing him sweetly "But you're sure?" Lucy pulled away scanning his eyes nervously "Lucy, you make me incredibly happy; I'm far from ashamed of our relationship…well not too much. So I don't care what anyone has to say." He beamed down at her. She nodded smiling before kissing him again. "Not too embarrassed?" She furrowed her eyebrows "Well sometimes you can be really! Embarrassing" Alaric smirked playfully "Oh, really?" Lucy smirked rolling over to straddle him causing Alaric to groan "When do I get embarrassing?" Lucy pouted "Certainly not now" Alaric chuckled "Maybe I should just go" Lucy whispered in his ear huskily moving away before Alaric grabbed her hips pulling her back down on top of him "Or stay" he whispered back before kissing her deeply.

Lucy placed her leather jacket on just as the doorbell rang of the Salvatore manor; Lucy fixed her figure hugging, deep purple, short dress before opening the door. "Hey" she smiled as Alaric stepped inside "You look breath taking" Alaric smiled before leaning in and kissing her. "Nobody's here" Lucy exhaled in relief "I don't care. I can kiss & compliment my girlfriend…remember?" He chuckled "Right, it's going to be so weird not having to watch out who's around" Lucy laughed "But good, because we can do this…whenever we want" Alaric smiled pulling Lucy closer to him by the waist before kissing her "Definitely good" She smiled against his lips "You ready to go?" He asked her "Yep, let's go" Lucy smiled up at him. Alaric returned her smile before interlocking their hands and opening the door for her.

Lucy exhaled nervously as she stood inside the door of the grill looking around at the packed bar "Hey…its okay" Alaric assured her rubbing her back "Promise?" Lucy whispered as thoughts of people judging them sifted through her mind making her shudder at the thought, something she could never stand was being judged. "I promise. C'mon" Alaric smiled gripping her hand, leading her towards the bar. "Whoa what's this?" Matt smiled immediately clocking their hands "Since when?" He asked curiously "Months buddy, months. Two bourbons please" Alaric smirked leaning on the bar "It was love at first stake" Matt chuckled to himself passing them their drinks "Oh god Matt. I can't believe you just said that" Lucy giggled wildly "Well, I'm really happy for you guys!" Matt smiled fully before being called away by another customer

"One down." Lucy exhaled "Lucy, I'm going to have to tickle you to death if you don't stop worrying!" Alaric said clutching Lucy's hand as she laughed dropping her eyes "I know it's scary okay but it is our relationship and I don't care who knows" Alaric grinned making Lucy smile widely wrapping her arms around Alaric's neck she pulled him into a passionate kiss "WHAT?!" they heard from beside them making them both jump. Lucy dropped her arms & pulled away fearfully. She turned her head with wide eyes to see Stefan standing beside them laughing so hard. "Stefan!" Lucy exhaled earning him a slap on the arm. Stefan dramatically winched "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist" Stefan smiled leaning against the bar. "So you finally decided to be out in the open, good for you two!" Stefan chuckled hitting Ric lightly on the shoulder "Thanks man" Alaric smiled "As always, treat her right!" Stefan said playfully warning. "Always" Alaric smiled at Lucy which she returned "Okay now go away, you're embarrassing" Lucy laughed at Stefan "I'm wounded Luce, really I am" He said holding a hand over his heart making the three of them erupt with laughter "No, seriously though the rest of the gang are over here, you should just get it over with" Stefan shrugged.

Lucy followed Stefan over to where the others were standing, Alaric appeared beside Lucy & interlocked their hands "Together" He whispered kissing her hand making her smile brightly "OH. MY. GOD." Lucy & Alaric's eyes landed on a shocked blonde vampire "Are you guys?" She smiled like a Cheshire cat "For months Caroline, MONTHS!" Stefan grinned putting on his best shocked voice "Months? Why didn't you guys tell us?" Caroline looked slightly disappointed "We never planned it, it just grew into this" Lucy smirked "Well, I am so happy for you two!" Caroline grinned bouncing on the spot making Lucy & Alaric giggle. "Happy for them? Happy for them Caroline?" Elena spat at her friend. Lucy felt a pang of guilt as Alaric dropped her hand "Elena…" Alaric began stepping forward "No. I don't care." She said as she stormed off. Stefan looked around before taking off after Elena. Lucy could see Alaric's hurt expression as he tried to hide it; the Gilberts were like his own kids. "I'm with Elena on this." Bonnie spat before walking off sighing. "Jeremy…" Alaric said catching his arm before he could leave "Go to hell man…Both of you" Jeremy almost shouted yanking his arm from Alaric's grip and storming off. Alaric sighed "I'll be back okay?" squeezing Lucy's hand before taking off after Jeremy. Lucy drew in a shaky breath "For what it's worth, I'm happy for you guys. Screw everyone else" Tyler smiled resting his chin on top of Caroline's head "Thank you, It's really hot in here, I'll be back" Lucy smiled trying to leave before tears sprang to her eyes. "Lucy…" Caroline called.

Lucy let the night air fill her lungs as she leaned back against the cool wall as her mind replayed how the closest thing Alaric was ever going to get to having children was possibly ruined because of how much they hated her. She always hated being judged and the only images she could she in her head was everyone judging them & the hurt on Alaric's face. Lucy inhaled & exhaled deeply steadying her emotions "Everything alright love?" She glanced to the side to reveal Klaus leaning against the wall beside her. She nodded and stared straight ahead "Nothing to do with that train wreck inside then?" Klaus questioned "Klaus…" Lucy sighed. "The history teacher Lucetta? Really?" Klaus smirked "Yes really." She spat "My, my your standards have slipped." He spat back "I'm not listening to this." Lucy said pushing herself off the wall to walk back inside "Why won't you just remember the past Lucy?" Klaus pushed gripping her arm "I remember it all." Lucy stated "We were happy sweetheart…we can have that again." Klaus said quietly "No we can't. We can't because the only reason you want me is because you can't have me. Same old Klaus" Lucy spat with anger "Is it my fault you're so irresistible love?" He smirked "I found someone who respects me and treats me right Klaus. Why can't you just accept that?" Lucy whispered "He can't keep you safe" Klaus grinned "Well I'd fancy my chances with him over you any day. Now get your hands off me!" Lucy spat yanking her arm from Klaus' grip before returning inside.

"Lucy" Caroline called running over to her with Tyler behind her "Lucy are you okay?" Caroline asked concerned "Yeah I feel better after some air" Lucy lied "We saw Klaus, he wasn't bothering you was he?" Caroline knitted her eyebrows in concern. Although Lucy hated how everyone knew of her past with Klaus now she was heart warmed at Caroline and Tyler's compassion. "Klaus bothers me every chance he gets, I just block it out" Lucy smiled "I just want to say, how everyone reacted earlier was totally out of line, you shouldn't listen to them. Do what makes you happy" Caroline smiled brightly at her friend "Yeah Lucy, we're totally cool with it and so should everyone else" Tyler smiled linking hands with Caroline "Thank you guys, seriously" Lucy smiled at them "We're going to shoot off, but I'll see you tomorrow?" Caroline raised her eyebrows "Count on it, see you guys" Lucy waved as she walked towards the bar.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked pushing a bourbon towards Lucy as she leaned on the bar "Yeah, of course" Lucy smirked downing the drink "You didn't deserve that reaction, Lucy people have been hard on you since you arrived when it's not necessary. I hope you're not taking it to heart" Matt said quietly to his friend "Of course I'm not" She smiled "Thank you Matt" she squeezed his hand "What are best friends for?" He smiled before going to serve another customer. Lucy jumped as a hand snaked around her waist causing her to gasp "It's only me" Alaric whispered in her ear as Lucy exhaled in relief. She turned to face him and felt her jaw drop "Oh my god. What happened?" She said rushed cupping his face, examining his swollen cut lip and grazed cheek "Jeremy." Alaric sighed "Jeremy did this to you?" Lucy said in disbelief "He's just acting out" Alaric shrugged. Tears formed in Lucy's eyes as another wave of guilt came crashing over her "I'm so sorry" She whispered still cupping Alaric's face "Don't be…it's okay" Alaric whispered putting his hands over hers still resting on his face "Let's go home." Alaric said cuddling Lucy into his side and pulling her towards the exit.

At the apartment Alaric sat on the sofa with a sigh as Lucy got the first aid kit and began disinfecting his injuries with shaking hands "Lucy…" Alaric whispered pulling on Lucy's hands for her to sit down beside him "It's okay" He whispered to her "No it's not" She shook "Those kids are the closest to children you have. You must be hurting so much" Lucy sighed "I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt but they'll come around. Teenagers act out and seeing as I'm the closest person Jeremy has to a dad right now that's all he was doing." Alaric reassured her "I feel so responsible" Lucy looked at the ground "Don't. The guys are being stupid to react like that. I don't feel guilty for being happy with you & I don't think you should either" Alaric smirked "You're sure you're okay?" Lucy searched his eyes. Alaric sat back moving the first aid kit "I am more than okay. I'm perfect how can I not be with you by my side? A girl, who shows me nothing but love, would do everything for me including putting herself through the pain of being judged all for me. I am more than okay" Alaric smiled pulling Lucy into his side "You really are one in a million Alaric Saltzman" Lucy grinned kissing his cheek.

"We still told everyone about us, and no one actually died" Alaric chuckled "This is true." Lucy smirked "We should celebrate" Alaric grinned "Oh yeah?" Lucy raised her eyebrow "Yeah…" Alaric said leaning down to kiss Lucy "We should play scrabble" Lucy laughed making Alaric chuckle with her "Oh yeah, love scrabble" Alaric smiled kissing her more; they leaned back with their hands tangled in each other's hairs kissing passionately. Alaric straddled over Lucy as they stripped their clothes off in between kisses, Alaric moved to Lucy's neck filling it with sweet sensational kisses causing Lucy to moan. Until she felt her face change, Lucy could feel her fangs elongate and the veins begin to appear under her eyes then it dawned on her she hadn't fed since that morning. All she could hear was Alaric's blood pumping through his veins "Oh no." She quietly whispered in panic, covering her face "What's wrong…Lucy?" Alaric whispered moving her hands to reveal her vamped out face. Lucy held her breath but Alaric didn't flinch. "It's okay. I know you won't hurt me. Breathe through it" Alaric stroked her cheek. Lucy rolled off her back switching places with Alaric straddling him. She searched his eyes and took slow breaths seeing the support for her. After a few breaths Lucy felt her face return to normal and a smile spread over her lips. "Just for the record, you're beautiful. Vampire or not. You're beautiful." Alaric smiled up at her. Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she leaned down and kissed him passionately which he returned with fire. Alaric's apartment was filled with moans of pleasure and love making.

Lucy lay on Alaric's bare chest with their hands and legs intertwined. "I'll be right back" Alaric whispered before climbing off the sofa "Okay" Lucy smiled. Alaric returned a few minutes later with his arms full of belongings. "What's all that?" Lucy giggled noticing that Alaric had put on loose grey sweatpants. He threw Lucy his t-shirt that she loved to often wear. Lucy smiled up at Alaric slipping the t-shirt over her body "For malady" Alaric extended his arm holding a blood bag out to Lucy making her smile, loving how her kept blood bags specially for her now "You're so thoughtful" She finished it in seconds suppressing her hunger "And finally" Alaric unfolded a huge blanket over the sofa before climbing under it and wrapping his arms around Lucy once more as she relaxed back against his chest listening to his mellow breathing "I love this" Lucy sighed "These are moments to cherish" Alaric smiled down at her stroking her cheek "You really are a keeper" Lucy grinned "Don't freak…but I really do, love you. Lucy" Alaric held his breath as Lucy raised her head with wide eyes searching Alaric's "I'm not freaking…I love you Alaric" She smiled widely at him feeling him exhale in relief before chuckling. Alaric leaned his head down kissing Lucy lovingly. Lucy put her head back onto Alaric chest, interlocking their fingers tight as she listened to his heartbeat regain normal rhythm and his breath mellow again. She drifted off the sleep in one of her favorite places.

~Thanks for all the favorites & views! Some reviews would be appreciated! :)~


	11. Chapter 11

*I own nothing except OC*

Lucy blinked her eyes awake, still laying on Alaric's sofa she sighed noticing the heat from under her cheek was gone. "Morning" Lucy turned her head to see Alaric standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee "Good morning" Lucy said as her lips curled into a smile moving towards the kitchen "It's always a good morning waking up with you" Alaric grinned leaning over the kitchen counter towards Lucy "Cheesy…so cheesy" Lucy grinned, kissing him softly before sitting on a stool at the counter. "I don't drink coffee" Lucy grimaced as Alaric handed her a mug "I know…is AB positive alright?" he smirked. Lucy took the mug full of blood giggling "What's so funny?" Alaric questioned "This is just your average morning conversation?" She laughed "Well no…But it helps that you sort of fail at being a vampire & basically act human 24/7" Alaric chuckled taking a sip of his coffee "I fail?!" Lucy faked a shocked look "It's actually crazy to think a few years ago I despised vampires, now my best friend is a vampire & I'm completely in love with a vampire…go figure" Alaric chuckled

"Don't ever stop saying that." Lucy looked at Alaric "Saying what?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows together "That you love me" Lucy whispered. Alaric put his mug down and made his way around the counter to stand in front of Lucy "Well that's easily done" He smiled taking her hand. Lucy raised her eyebrow looking at him "Because I love…love…love you" Alaric grinned placing soft kisses on her cheeks and lips. Lucy smiled feeling a wave of safety wash over her; she interlocked their fingers, pulling Alaric in to deepen their kiss. They were interrupted by the sound of Alaric's apartment buzzer buzzing three impatient times "Ignore it." Lucy said quickly returning to kissing him; Alaric nodded against her not wanting to break their kissing. Another five buzzes filled the apartment Alaric sighed and moved towards the door "No, ignore them. They'll go away" Lucy whispered grabbing Alaric's hand. Just as he turned back towards Lucy there was a huge bang. The door swung open causing them both to jump, a small gasp escaped Lucy's lips. "Hope I'm interrupting you." Elena stormed into Alaric's apartment folding her arms.

"Elena…" Alaric began "Please don't, don't make this mistake Ric" Elena pleaded with Alaric "You have got to be kidding me." Lucy scoffed looking straight at Elena. Elena gritted her teeth stepping towards Lucy "No one asked you" She spat "Elena." Alaric said sternly stepping in front of Lucy defensively "whose side are you on Ric?" Elena's defensive structure softened "I just want a bit of peace Elena!" Alaric sighed "You'll never have that as long as she's around" Elena said sending daggers to Lucy "You can't know that…You've hated me since the moment I got here, When the truth is you don't even know me Elena" Lucy stated "I know you and Klaus were together. That says enough about you." Elena spat full of venom "It's not as straight forward as that." Lucy sighed noticing the hurt flash across Alaric's face "He put us all in danger, turning our lives upside down! He murdered Jenna! He killed me! He turned Tyler into some like hybrid, sired pet! If it wasn't for him none of this would be how it is. And you what? You loved him? You make me sick." Elena shouted "We weren't together then Elena. Look I really am sorry for the pain Klaus caused you all, but you can't blame me for his actions" Lucy said calmly.

Elena growled in anger letting her fangs elongate before launching herself at Lucy, knocking Alaric back in the process Elena grabbed Lucy by her throat pinning her to the hardwood floor. "Well I do. I do blame you. I'm never going to stop." Elena spat through gritted teeth at Lucy. Lucy wrapped her hand around Elena's wrist feeling the over whelming anger build within her. All she could hear was her own blood pumping through her ears as her adrenaline built. She tightened her grip on her wrist knowing that with one twist she could snap Elena's arm like a twig. A voice broke through the adrenaline filling her ears "Elena, Elena stop!" Alaric shouted trying to pull Elena's shoulder. It was then reality broke through Lucy's thoughts. Elena was the closest thing to a daughter Alaric had. It was hurting him to see her like this and Lucy couldn't add to that hurt by harming Elena. She loosened her grip on Elena's wrist slightly and pushed her with enough force that Elena stumbled back before steadying herself.

Alaric held his hand out to Lucy pulling her up from the ground before stepping in front of her once more. "Elena, you need to leave." Alaric said "Ric…" Elena said a little hurt "No Elena, you can't keep doing this. I get to make the decisions in my life. This isn't about you, it's about me & Lucy. I need you to respect that or leave." Alaric held his breath hoping for a change in Elena's mind "Bye." Elena simply spat before storming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her causing the pictures on the walls to shake. Alaric sighed as another huge wave of guilt crashed over Lucy with force "Are you alright?" Alaric turned to her "I'm so sorry." Lucy whispered "It's not your fault" Alaric stated taking her hand "It is though, You heard Elena she won't stop until we're done" Lucy said "It's because since you showed up Klaus crawled out of the woodwork and that brings back bad memories for everyone." Alaric said a little harsher than intended. "I didn't know anything about what he did Alaric. If I had known I would have stopped him! Even if I didn't know you guys I never wanted him to ruin innocent people's lives!" Lucy said sternly watching the words sink in to Alaric's face "I know" Alaric said quietly. Lucy could feel emotion welling up inside and knew she didn't want to fight. Lucy shook her head pulling her hand from Alaric's grip "Luce…" Alaric said just as the bedroom door slammed.

A few hours later when Lucy was sure they both would have calmed down she opened the door and roamed back into the living space. She followed Alaric's voice to the living room where she stood at the entrance a few feet from him "Alright man, well I appreciate that thank you…Okay see you later." Alaric said before pressing end call on his phone. He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on Lucy "Hey" he said softly putting his phone back in his pocket "Hi" she said just as soft "C'mon" Alaric whispered pulling Lucy into a tight embrace "I'm sorry." He said planting a soft kiss on top of her head "No I am. I didn't mean to get all moody earlier, I just hate when he is brought up." She whispered "I know, I can understand that. I'm going to try not to bring him up anymore" Alaric said tightening his arms around her hips as her looked down at her "Thank you" She smiled leaning up to kiss him softly as her hands rested against his chest.

"Well today wasn't all bad" Alaric smiled "Oh yeah?" Lucy asked "That was Jeremy on the phone" Alaric nodded "He apologized for how he acted out last night; He said he didn't mean it at all. That he just felt out of place, he said it wouldn't have made a difference who it was he just, struggled wrapping his head around the fact that I was moving on from Jenna. He hopes we're okay now and he wanted me to apologize to you on his behalf for upsetting you, he said it's nothing personal against you…he actually thinks you're a nice vampire" Alaric chuckled. Lucy exhaled a huge breath she hadn't realized she was holding "Alaric…I'm so happy for you" She beamed up at him. Alaric smiled just as wide "I told you he was just acting out, we're okay" Alaric smiled kissing Lucy "So that's everyone told and everyone okay with it…except Elena" Alaric shrugged "…And Damon" Lucy said "Do you think he'll react badly?" Alaric asked. Both of them nodded in unison giggling "I'll have to go check on Elena after this morning…Hopefully her brothers attitude has rubbed off on her." Alaric said grabbing his keys "I'll come too, check in on Stefan" Lucy smiled as Alaric held open the door for her.

As the couple walked through the large front door at the Salvatore boarding house Alaric snaked his hands around Lucy's waist turning her to face him causing her to erupt with giggles "Alaric…Shh. Stop" Lucy whispered to Alaric's grinning face between giggles. The couple jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them, Lucy quickly spun around in Alaric's arms before her eyes landed on a tall figure leaning casually against the wall with their arms crossed "What's this?!" the figure spoke in confusion. "Whoa." Alaric exhaled "Oh my god." Lucy gasped in unison. There was silence in the air as Lucy stepped out of Alaric's arms "D-Damon…you're here" Lucy choked in disbelief "In the flesh" Damon grinned. Lucy was overcome with emotion and relief as she flung her arms around her older brother and held him tightly. Damon wrapped his arms around his sister sure that if she was human he would have squeezed the life out of her.

"I can't believe it. I'm so happy you're okay" Lucy whispered through tear filled eyes "Hey, c'mon no tears" Damon smirked, Lucy nodded "I just missed you" she whispered as a tear fell "I did miss you too, I'm sorry I stayed away for so long but I'm back now okay? I promise I'm not going anywhere" Damon said resting his hands on Lucy's shoulder "Don't ever do that again" Lucy smirked wiping the last of her tears. Damon pulled his sister in for another embrace before turning to Alaric "Hey buddy" Both men smirked doing the typical guy hug. "I see you didn't waste much time" Damon cocked his eyebrow looking between Lucy and Alaric "Damon" Lucy chuckled "I mean, Luce you're here what? Nearly a year? And Alaric was straight in there" Damon said mockingly "Oh god." Lucy hid her face behind her hands. "But hey, as long as you guys are happy" Damon laughed "Thanks man" Alaric hit his shoulder "Lucy!" Stefan called from the main room "Bye" Lucy turned quickly feeling like an embarrassed teenager.

"Yeah?" Lucy said stepping into the living room "I thought you could use one" Stefan smirked handing Lucy a glass of bourbon "Life saver" Lucy chuckled downing the drink before noticing they were not alone. Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie & Jeremy were scattered around the room. Damon and Alaric entered behind Lucy "I think it would be rude if we didn't have a drink" Damon smirked at his drinking buddy. As conversations casually flowed around the room Jeremy approached Lucy "Lucy have you got a minute?" he stated shyly "Of course Jeremy, what's up?" Lucy said stepping to the side "I just wanted to apologize in person for how I acted last night. It was a really dick move, I actually think you're pretty cool I was just being an idiot." Jeremy said apologetically "Honestly Jeremy you don't have to apologize. I understand that it's hard to deal with after seeing Alaric with Jenna, But I promise to always try my very best to keep him happy. I appreciate you apologizing" Lucy smiled at Jeremy "I know, thanks for being cool about it" Jeremy smirked before returning to Bonnie.

"Hey Alaric, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucy heard Damon ask from across the room. Lucy glanced over at them suspiciously as Damon led Alaric out of the noisy room. Lucy went to follow them when Stefan stepped into her view "I heard about this morning." He said looking concerned "Stefan" Lucy sighed "I just wanted to apologize for how Elena acted" Stefan apologized "No Stefan, don't apologize for Elena. I get it you know, she had a good thing going when Jenna & Alaric were together now she's still grieving for Jenna and dealing with Alaric moving on, it's bound to upset her. I just really hope she snaps out of it soon, even vampires only have a certain amount of tolerance" Lucy sighed "Where is Elena anyway?" Lucy asked "She's cooling off upstairs" Stefan explained. "Have they been gone for a while?" Lucy nodded towards the front door where Alaric and Damon left "Maybe" Stefan said knitting his brows.

Both brother and sister stepped towards the door that was slightly opened. Lucy peered through the crack while both of them listened closely "I hope you haven't got bad plans for you two, buddy. Lucy's not like other vampires she's…shall we say innocent? Fragile? Getting the picture?" Damon said intimidatingly "I get it. Damon I won't hurt her, I really care about her okay." Alaric stated growing impatient "I'm glad because even though we're good friends, do anything. To hurt her and I won't hesitate to…" Damon grabbed Alaric by his throat "DAMON!" Lucy shouted flinging open the door "Put him down!" She bellowed at her brother. Damon let Alaric go and Lucy stepped closer to him putting her hand over his "Are you alright?" She whispered "I'm fine" Alaric coughed "Damon what are you doing?" Lucy said annoyed "Just making sure he treats you right" Damon shrugged trying to brush it off "He does treat me right! No one has ever treated me better…you have a funny way of saying thank you." Lucy stated "Thank you?" Damon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "Who do you think spent months of their time helping me to find you while Stefan was too wrapped up in Elena, who do you think kept me sane for months while you decided to play hide and seek?!" Lucy said growing angry "I didn't know…Sorry buddy" Damon looked towards Alaric apologetically. Alaric nodded to him, "You're protective big brother act seems pretty pathetic when you're using it on the wrong people." Lucy spat before turning to walk back inside. She sighed and went straight to her room.

There was a knock at her door as Lucy paced the floor in front of her window "Allowing visitors?" Alaric smirked stepping inside. Lucy laughed before walking towards Alaric pulling him into a tight embrace "You okay?" Alaric asked rubbing circles on Lucy's back. She sighed before stepping back "I don't know how to feel?" Lucy shrugged "Well that's okay, you weren't expecting to see him again today, But I think you need to remember how much you wanted him back before you push him away" Alaric said softly taking Lucy's hand "You're right…" There came another knock on the door "Sorry to interrupt" Damon said peering his head around the door "No it's okay, I was just about to shoot off" Alaric smirked "I'll call you later okay?" Alaric said leaning in to kiss Lucy goodbye "Speak soon" She whispered placing another soft kiss on his lips. Alaric patted Damon on the shoulder as he left the room.

"Can we talk?" Damon asked Lucy closing the door fully behind him. Lucy nodded in response "I don't really know what to say though" Damon sighed "I'm sorry for yelling at you" Lucy said "I wish I could say I understand why but, it's okay" Damon shrugged "I feel so relieved you're home Damon, but so angry that you stayed hidden for so long…All those months trying to find you, they hurt so much." Lucy whispered "I didn't know if you were alive or dead. If you had turned your humanity switch off. I wanted to help you so much but I was just so helpless. I didn't know if I would ever see you again" Lucy said bowing her head as tears started to fall "I'm sorry Lucy…I really am" Damon said stepping closer to his younger sister "I just, I felt like no one cared. I loved Elena so much, but when she chose Stefan…It was just me. I was the outsider all over again. I didn't know what to do so I did what I do best I ran. I didn't do anything. I just laid low, kept my head down. Then that night when I called you I just was so relieved to realize someone was looking for me…that someone actually cared. I'm sorry I put you through so much Luce" Damon let out a shaky breath as he wrapped his arms around Lucy in protection "of course I care Damon. You're my brother, it's just us three. We have to protect each other always." Lucy blinked at her brother "I won't leave again okay? I promise." Damon smiled softly. Lucy nodded returning her brothers smile "And tell anyone about this little heart to heart…my actions won't be pretty" Damon smirked "Scouts honor" Lucy held up her hand. "You were never a scout" Damon rolled his eyes "Get out" Lucy chuckled hitting her brothers' arm.

~All reviews welcome! Thoughts on the story? What you like/dislike? What your hopes are for the rest of the story?! Let me know! they're really appreciated! :) Thank you for all the views, favorites & reviews so far! You guys are awesome! :) ~


	12. Chapter 12

*I own nothing but OC*

Lucy was sleeping peacefully in her bed as the light silently danced through the curtains, she smiled to herself embracing how human she feels when the sun shines, and As Lucy stretched her arms out she threw the covers off her sitting to the side of her bed. A loud bang from the room beside hers made her jump. Lucy stood up and walked towards the door listening carefully for what may be intruders. As she stopped to listen the sound of glass smashing and a pain filled yelp made Lucy take off towards the noise without a second thought.

As Lucy flung the door of a spare study open she was horrified by the sight before her. Damon stood towering over Stefan who was bleeding heavily and not healing well, the room was a wreck. Furniture broken, glass smashed. "What is going on?" Lucy shouted pushing Damon away from Stefan. She turned and helped Stefan to his feet as he winched in pain. Lucy ran her eyes over Stefan trying to identify his pain. Her eyes landed and widened at a large stake implanted deeply in Stefan's side, obviously Damon had gotten the upper hand "Damon" Lucy sighed reaching for the stake "No Lucy don't!" Damon said quickly grabbing her wrist before her hand landed on the stake "Vervain." Damon said quietly wrapping his hand around the stake wincing at his own pain as he pulled it violently from Stefan's side making him groan in pain. "What happened to normal stakes" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you just let us be happy?" Stefan said sending daggers at Damon "Because you took my happiness from me." Damon spat back. Both brothers continued to argue completely ignoring their sister standing between them. "She chose me Damon." Stefan sighed Damon scoffed loudly at Stefan "Maybe Elena was sick of your mind games, of never knowing if you were about to lose it…Maybe Elena just got tired of you. You brought her far more misery than happiness" Stefan shouted at Damon. Pain flickered across Damon's face before his features hardened again, Lucy's jaw dropped slightly at her brothers' outburst. A low growl made her turn her head to the side noticing Damon's face had changed and was fully vamped out. "No." Was all Lucy could manage before Damon leapt for Stefan knocking him back against the wall causing the room to shake, the brothers continued to hit out at each other. Damon's eye caught a splintered piece of wood; he picked it up quick as lightening and threw it at Stefan aiming for his head. Stefan raised his hand catching the spiked wood in mid-air, he growled before throwing it back trying to hurt his brother. As the wood hurdled towards Damon's head Lucy stepped in between the brothers.

"Ah" Lucy winced as the wood hit her head before it dropped to the floor. Lucy felt the blood trickle down the side of her face slowly. Both brothers halted their arguing to walk to their sister's side "Are you okay?" Damon asked wiping away some of the blood as the wound healed "I didn't mean to" Stefan stuttered "Why don't you get away from her" Damon spat defensively "It's your fault, I was aiming for you" Stefan gritted his teeth at Damon. "Enough!" Lucy bellowed separating them by placing her hands on their chests "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lucy said looking between both of them as they looked away like scorned children "This can't be the way to continue. Damon one day, one day you're back. And this happens" Lucy sighed "He's to blame" Damon grimaced "It's him" Stefan spat back "It's her!" Lucy raised her voice to silence them "Look at this situation…doesn't it seem familiar?" Lucy asked raising her eyebrow "Katherine." Stefan whispered "Exactly. This is Katherine all over again. Well this time I'm not sitting by and doing nothing. I don't want any more of this. How many times do I have to explain that we're all we have left? Nothing is worth what's left of this family ending. Why can't you both understand that?" Lucy glanced between them both "I understand" Stefan muttered "Shake hands." Lucy folded her arms "Excuse me?" Damon scoffed "You heard me. Shake hands!" Lucy said stubbornly. Damon sighed and held out his hand. Stefan stared at it momentarily before grasping it "Now please either fake getting along or just stay out of each other's way." Lucy sighed. The brothers shook before Damon pulled his hand away storming out of the room. "Just give him time to adjust" Lucy patted Stefan on the back before leaving the room too.

Later that day Alaric had stopped by to see Lucy where they sat in the main study behind the living room with the fingers intertwined "So you're all okay after the meltdowns yesterday?" Alaric asked eyeing Lucy's reaction "Hmm, we're doing okay." She smirked "How's Ben?" She asked curiously Alaric looked at their hands interlocked with his eyebrows furrowed "Not good?" Lucy asked. Alaric shook his head in response "It's finalized, the divorce came through last week. They're done. He can see the kids on a Wednesday and they can stay over every second weekend" Alaric shrugged. Lucy squeezed his hand supportavily "I'm sorry about Ben" she said softly "Feels like we're always in reversal. When things go right for me they fall apart for Ben but when things go right for Ben they fall apart for me." Alaric smirked shyly "Don't think like that. Ben will land on his feet. He will come through it, with help and support from you. You'll both be okay because everyone deserves happiness" Lucy smiled lightly "Thank you" Alaric sighed squeezing her hand "Well, I have all the happiness I could want right here." He smiled pulling Lucy closer.

Alaric and Lucy sat together in the quiet with their hands interlocked, hidden from the rest of the house. Lucy lay against his chest listening to his mellow breathing. Alaric traced small circles on the back of her hand subconsciously making Lucy smile. "I love you." He whispered "Love you" Lucy whispered back. Alaric kissed her sweetly trying to show her how much he cared. As he leaned down to return to her hungry lips Alaric gasped in pain. "Alaric?" Lucy looked at him confused as he moved himself off the couch in panic "What is it? What's wrong?" Lucy said as he paced before her. Alaric groaned painfully doubling over, he clutched the coffee table to steady himself. "Alaric?!" Lucy reached out to him panicking. When she placed a hand on his arm she noticed the blood covering her hand. Alaric's face was wild with panic as he struggled to breathe; more blood started flowing in patches on his chest, stomach, all over his body. Lucy held onto him as he dropped to his knees "Alaric…ALARIC!" Lucy said her voice full of high alarmed panic. Stefan and Damon ran into the room with confused expressions until they're eyes landed on the bloody sight before them. The Salvatore brothers were by the couple's side trying to help anyway they could. Lucy tried to put as much pressure on the most gruesome wound without hurting him. "This is witch craft" Damon said holding on to Alaric trying to steady him. Suddenly it dawned on Lucy who was doing this. She had seen this many times in Ireland. "Where is Esther's tomb?!" Lucy looked at her brothers with anger filled eyes "It's the last tomb in the cemetery" Stefan said quietly "I know who's doing this. Stay with Alaric, please." Lucy asked standing up "Promise" Stefan uttered to her before she took off towards the front door in desperate attempts to save Alaric.

Lucy felt anger swell deeply within her as she approached the cemetery. She pushed the gates open causing them to smash against the wall with a loud bang, Lucy stormed through the cemetery, her hair blowing in the wind caused by her fast pace. She stopped outside a tomb "here lies Ester Mikalson" was engraved beside the entrance door. Lucy felt the presence and sighed before hitting the door clean off its hinges in anger. "Lucetta…calm as always" He smirked "How dare you?!" Lucy spat storming towards him "what do you mean love?" Klaus smiled innocently smirking towards the woman beside him, clearly a witch. "He's human you'll kill him!" She shouted "Stop…please" Lucy said to the witch who crossed her arms "Oh please Lucy…stop this charade that you actually care for this man." Klaus scoffed "there is no charade Klaus…I do care about him" Lucy said defensively "Funny…you said that about me too but well, we all know how well you got around. Kol…Elijah…tsk tsk." Klaus shook his head. Lucy felt her jaw drop as her blood boiled, before realizing what she was doing her palm connected with Klaus' cheek causing the sound to echo throughout the tomb "How could you…" Lucy said far quieter than intended. "Did you think I would never find out?" Klaus glared silencing Lucy.

"Blanca. Be a dear and hit poor Alaric…the history teacher with another painful shot" Klaus said to his witch ignoring the ache that rippled on his cheek "No please!" Lucy cried to the witch. The witch closed her eyes and hummed signalling that she was obeying Klaus' orders "Why are you doing this?!" Lucy asked "Seems that Katrina has come back with a vengeance…I could easily kill her but she has turned my hybrids against me, she's taken over my kingdom in New Orleans. She's working with a witch that's impossible to beat. However I know a warlock that's twice as powerful but his whereabouts are hidden within these maps…I remember how well you could always translate maps." Klaus smirked pointing towards the bundle of map on top of a stone.

"You want me to help you with Katherine…" Lucy scoffed in disbelief. "No Lucetta…I want you to help me defeat Katherine" Klaus said stepping towards Lucy "I don't want anything to do with Katherine ever again." Lucy said quietly "I know you & Katherine have a lot of history but…" Lucy cut him off "I know you and Katherine have a lot of history too. Tsk tsk…Did you think I would never find out" Anger spiked in her voice as she mocked his earlier statement "Lucy." Klaus said softly "No. go to hell" Lucy said turning to walk out of the tomb "Lucetta" Klaus hissed grabbing her wrists pulling her closer to him. "I need your help." He said quietly "I don't care." She hissed back at him.

"You leave me no choice…Blanca." He called, Lucy glanced at Blanca whose eyes had closed once more and had begun to hum again "Just stop!...please!" Lucy said looking at Klaus with pleading eyes. Klaus cleared his throat and silence fell over the witch once more. "Lucetta…I don't want to cause you pain but" Klaus tightened his grip around Lucy's wrists making her wince. "I will reap hell upon this town. I will paint the walls with the blood of everyone you love…starting with Alaric. Now I'll ask you once more, will you help me?" Klaus threatened. Lucy stared into his eyes searching for any way around this. Lucy felt a wave of defeat come over here as tears of frustration filled her eyes. "Fine." Lucy said staring Klaus hard in the eye trying to fight off any tears falling "I'm sorry it came to this" Klaus said lightly. Lucy took the opportunity to snatch her wrists free from his grip "Don't apologize for things you're not sorry about." Lucy spat stepping away from him. Klaus opened his mouth to speak but closed it again "I'll help you under one condition" Lucy looked up to him. Klaus met her eyes and raised his eyebrows "Alaric can never know about any of this." Lucy said seriously "And why is that?" Klaus smirked "Because…I'm afraid" Lucy sighed "Afraid of Alaric" Klaus laughed loudly "No. I'm afraid he loves me more than himself. That if he ever found out about this, he'd welcome death if it meant I was away from you. Because he's a selfless person and I'm not prepared to loose Alaric for your selfish plans." Lucy spat. Klaus' face fell as her words sank in. "As you wish." He said solemnly "Call your dog off." Lucy pointed towards Blanca who folded her arms flicking her auburn hair off her shoulder. Lucy turned and stormed out of the tomb.

In the space of five minutes Lucy was back outside the boarding house. She stopped on the porch and took a deep breath. Frustration grew within her again as she realized she was once again trapped in Klaus' world. She knew she had to do this now in order to protect the people she cares about. Lucy sighed before walking into her home. Closing the door behind her she looked around to see there was no one in sight. With her eyebrows furrowed she walked into the study where she left Alaric to see it was empty. Lucy listened carefully to the house only to hear quietness. "Stefan took him home." Damon said walking into the study making Lucy jump "You scared me." Lucy breathed. Damon noticed her hands were shaken; he walked over and poured bourbon handing it to his sister "It was Klaus wasn't it?" He asked. Lucy downed the glass of bourbon; she looked at Damon for a minute before nodding. "Why?" Damon asked, Lucy shrugged handing the glass back to him. "Lucy." He said sternly "Don't ask." She sighed "Don't hide it from me…tell me" Damon pushed "He wants to take down Katherine and take back his kingdom in New Orleans…he needs my help translating maps." Lucy explained "Tell him to go to hell." Damon said solemnly "He threatened everyone, Alaric, you guys…I can't" she whispered "Lucy…" Damon whispered "No Damon, you can't say anything. Especially not to Alaric. Please…" Lucy said panicking "I won't…but I'm here okay?" Damon said trying to sound supportive "I need to go see him" Lucy squeezed Damon's arm smiling slightly before leaving the boarding house again.

~Hey guys! Gonna try keep updating as much as I can (hopefully get to work on the 2nd story like) But it's dis-heartening without any reviews! Maybe ye can spare some time to tell me your thoughts on this story & how it is so far & I'll keep you all (hopefully) happy with some new chapters! Enjoy :)~


	13. Chapter 13

*I own nothing except OC*

Lucy walked into Alaric's apartment gently closing to door behind her to see Alaric and her brother sitting on Alaric's sofa with a couple of beers. She smiled at the sight of the two men as she felt slightly normal until Lucy's eyes landed on Alaric's shirt that was covered in blood making a pain appear in her heart Alaric caught Lucy's eye and smiled lightly at her "Hey" she smiled softly "it's not as bad as it looks" Alaric smirked. Stefan eyed his curiously "Okay it was" Alaric laughed making Lucy's face fall "I should get going" Stefan said getting off the sofa "Thanks man" Alaric smiled towards him Stefan nodded in response "Thanks Stefan" Lucy smiled walking him towards the door "I promised" Stefan smirked closing the door behind himself.

Lucy sighed momentarily leaning back against the door closing her eyes "Lucy…" Alaric looked at her curiously. Lucy opened her eyes meeting Alaric's & smiled slightly "Come here" Alaric said quietly. Lucy walked over and sat beside him. "You okay?" He asked instantly wrapping his arms around her "Yeah, I should be asking you. How are you?" Lucy said brushing her fingers over the dried blood on his shirt "Much better now." Alaric smiled down at her which she returned. "Was it who you thought?" Alaric asked breaking her from her thoughts "Hmm?" Lucy said looking up at him "Who did this to me, was it who you thought?" Alaric knitted his eyebrows together "Oh, no it was a dead end" Lucy shrugged "Are you sure you're okay, you seem miles away" Alaric said rubbing her arm "Yeah…I'm fine" Lucy said taking his hand.

Lucy studied his face taking in all his features "Alaric?" She said softly "Yeah?" he said noticing Lucy was already staring at him "You know I'll always protect you. No matter what it takes." Lucy said seriously "Okay Lucy, what's going on?" Alaric said seriously "Nothing. I just wanted you to know that" Lucy said trying to stop her mind from wandering to replay today. "Well as long as you know the very same. I'll do anything to protect you." Alaric tightened his grip around Lucy as she felt another wave of guilt hit her "Because I love you" Alaric whispered "I love you too." Lucy managed to whisper back. Lucy and Alaric shared a soft loving kiss before settling back together

Alaric leaned over Lucy placing the covers gently over her naked body. He leaned in placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Lucy stirred fluttering her eyes open "You're beautiful." Alaric whispered making Lucy groggily smile "What time is it?" she asked "7am. I have to get going to work." He smiled Lucy nodded in response "I'll see you later okay?" Alaric smiled "See you later" Lucy smiled back leaning up to kiss him, Alaric kissed her back before turning to rush to work. Lucy lay in bed for what seemed like hours before she accepted sleep wasn't returning soon. She quickly dressed and made her way to the kitchen and helped herself to a blood bag.

Lucy's phone beeped on the counter as she reached for it her heart sank 'Klaus' flashed on screen _"Good morning Lucetta. These maps won't translate themselves, be at my place within 30 minutes." _Lucy growled in frustration, slamming her phone back onto the counter before gathering her thoughts and herself. She grabbed her keys and set off for Klaus' mansion. Lucy pulled up on the grounds of a huge mansion that she found herself gawping at. It was identical to the one she once lived in, where she thought happiness was. Lucy snapped out closing her jaw as she walked up the steps and knocked on the white door. Klaus was before her in seconds "Lucetta do come in." He smiled holding the door open for her. Lucy stood in the hallway without saying a word. "How are you this morning?" Klaus stood beside Lucy as she rolled her eyes in response "Lucetta…" He began before they were cut off.

"Lucetta…I never thought I'd finally get to put a face to the name" A curvy woman with bleach blonde hair entered as her heels clicked on the floor boards to stand between them "I'm sorry…" Lucy began "This is Rebekah…my sister" Klaus said "But I thought you were…" Lucy trailed off confused "I generously decided to un-dagger my 3 living siblings" Klaus smirked "Oh yes you're all heart" Rebekah replied sarcastically "I've longed to see the woman who has had Niklaus' heart all this time…you even had all 3 of my brothers around you're little fingers at one point, am I correct" Rebekah sneered less than impressed. Lucy felt speechless looking at this woman who she knew nothing about "Forgive Rebekah, she is like you in many ways. A little over protective of her siblings" Klaus said calmly.

"Especially when one of them has been taken for a fool for centuries." Rebekah spat towards Klaus "Rebekah." Klaus growled "I don't need anyone to speak for me Nik" Rebekah smirked. The tension in the air was so thick Lucy was afraid she would choke. "Uh, Rebekah?" Lucy's head snapped towards the stairs hearing the familiar voice coming towards them "By the door" Rebekah called back. Matt strolled into the room looking hung over and sleep deprived "Matt" Lucy breathed as Rebekah threw her arm around his shoulder "Hey Luce, what are you doing here?" Matt smiled "What are you doing here?" Lucy repeated his question "Well now isn't that obviously. I have heard you're an expert" Rebekah snickered "Rebekah" Klaus bellowed making Matt jump. "Lucy, this way" Klaus pointed to the dining area behind her. "We'll be talking later." Lucy said to Matt before following Klaus.

"I apologise for Rebekah." Klaus said while placing maps in front of Lucy. Lucy shrugged and set out to work translating the maps. Hours passed as Lucy sat at the table hard at work "Anything?" Klaus asked as he sat at the far end of the table watching Lucy closely. Lucy nodded her head in response "Well do explain" Klaus said "It says in order to find him you must first find Zaria…I haven't figured out where she is though." Lucy put down the map "Thank you" Klaus nodded. Lucy looked away from him. "Lucetta" Klaus stood. "Please Klaus, I'm so tired." Lucy sighed. "I don't want things to be like this" Klaus said letting him guard drop "And I don't want mistakes held over me." Lucy said. "You have to understand how it felt to hear…" Klaus trailed off "You slept with Katherine. Immediately after you left me in Ireland without a word. You knew everything she did to me, to my family. You told me you loved me. Then slept with Katherine. So please, safe me the innocent act" Lucy mentally cursed herself as the hurt swelled up in the form of tears "I think family hurts more than enemies" Klaus said clearly hurt.

"Klaus…" Lucy said "Please don't deny it." Klaus whispered looking at Lucy "I won't…but, I was lonely and scared. You were always with me. Always since I was turned when you left me alone in Ireland I didn't know what to do, I met Elijah first then Kol months later. I didn't know you three were brothers and they were mistakes okay?!" Lucy felt herself getting tongue tied "I struggle to believe you." Klaus said bowing his head "Well believe me or not I'm telling the truth. I feel disgusting saying it. But Elijah and Kol were just sex. They didn't mean anything!" Lucy shouted. "Of course we didn't" A voice entered the room that made Lucy freeze "Brother" Klaus growled "Kol." Lucy turned to see his dashing brown eyes meet hers. "Lucy, pleasure" He smiled walking into the room "Surely you know Lucetta by now brother, she feels. She doesn't sleep and dash…trust me she ran the fastest I've ever seen which tells me what we shared meant nothing." Kol shrugged smirking at his brother "Kol" Klaus said stepping defensively towards his brother. Lucy felt a pang of sickness come over her "I can't be here." She muttered before zooming out of the mansion hearing her name being called.

Lucy felt the relief of freedom as she closed the door to the Grill behind her. She walked towards the bar and settled onto a stool. She rested her elbows on the bar and sighed. "Luce?" Matt said quietly causing her to lift her head towards him "Are you mad?" He asked like a frightened child. Lucy sighed quietly "No Matt." She put her hand over his "I'm not mad" Lucy forced a smile onto her face "Let me get you a huge drink after today" Matt smiled walking away to get her drink. He returned pushing the drink towards Lucy "Thanks" she smiled. "I know you want to ask…" Matt sighed "What are you thinking Matt?" Lucy shrugged "I don't know…honestly I can't remember." Matt bowed his head "Rebekah's an original, she's not messing around. You have got to be careful" Lucy told him sternly "I know Luce." Matt said "I mean it Matt. You drink Vervain water. Wear Vervain. Do anything you can to avoid them please." Lucy pleaded "It was a one night thing Lucy…no more okay? You're a good friend and I take your word seriously" Matt squeezed her hand "I only tell you because I care" Lucy squeezed her hand back

~Enjoy & review :)~


	14. Chapter 14

*I own nothing except OC*

"Lucy…Lucy!" Alaric clicked his fingers in front of Lucy's face finally bringing her back into the room "Sorry?" Lucy said dazed "You've been miles away for weeks now Lucy, what's going on?" Alaric furrowed his eyebrows pushing Lucy's chin up examining her face "I haven't? I'm fine Alaric" Lucy sighed "Look after her" Alaric smirked at the Salvatore brothers who leaned side by side against the kitchen counter "We will." Damon nodded "can you stop? I'm fine." Lucy snapped hardening her eyes "Sorry for caring" Alaric shrugged his shoulders before turning and walking towards the door of the boarding house. "Alaric wait" Lucy said taking off towards the door.

Lucy caught the door before it slammed pulling it open "Alaric…I'm sorry" She said grabbing his hand "Lucy I don't know what is going on with you." Alaric sighed "My mind just wandered." Lucy said "Wandered for weeks?...you know, if this is over for you then you need to tell me." Alaric said hurt flashing across his face "What? No Alaric. That's the last thing I want. I'm sorry okay? I really am sorry" Lucy said quietly squeezing his hand. Alaric looked at Lucy closely "I love you?" He said softly "I love you so much." She whispered pulling him into a passionate kiss "I'll see you later" Alaric smiled before pecking her cheek.

Lucy sighed as she returned to the kitchen of the boarding house to be met by her brother's eyes "Stop." She sighed "Stop what?" Stefan asked "Stop looking at me." She sighed leaning against the counter looking at them "This is eating you alive" Damon said stepping closer to her. "You need to get away from Klaus" Stefan said quietly "And what's the alternative? Have him paint the town in Alaric's blood?! No. I love him far too much for that" Lucy snapped her brothers silent for a minute "I can't imagine what Ireland was like if this is you two now." Damon shrugged "Don't. You have no idea. Ireland was nothing like this. He was nothing like this, he was different. Caring…why am I defending him" Lucy hit her palm on the counter in frustration "Lucy…" Damon said calmly. "No I have to go. I have to figure out this map." Lucy said turning her back on her brothers and walking towards the door.

Klaus sat in the same place where he sat for weeks, at the head of his dining room table watching Lucy intensely as she scribbled away translating the maps. "Lucetta" Klaus broke the silence "I hope you do realise I appreciate what you're doing to help me" He said looking at her "Please don't make it sound like I had a choice" Lucy narrowed her eyes at him "Of course you did" he smirked mischievously "Klaus." Lucy said sternly before continuing to write "I've banished Kol from being in the same room as you." Klaus laughed "Okay seriously, talk again and I'm done." Lucy snapped.  
Lucy bowed her head and continued to write out the anger. Silence fell over the mansion until the front door slammed loudly making Lucy jump. Lucy continued to write assuming it was a Mikalson sibling. "Wow." A voice came from the dining room doorway.

"Alaric" Lucy gasped jumping away from the table "I really hoped he was lying…" Alaric said, the betrayal was clear on his face. "Who?" Lucy furrowed his eyebrows "I had a visit from Kol at the school…He said you were working with Klaus. I told him it was ridiculous but he told me to come here and see it for myself. He wasn't even lying" Alaric's voice got lower as he spoke "Typical Kol" Klaus said walking around the table "Why don't you just shut up" Alaric shouted making Klaus laugh "Please, I can explain" Lucy said reaching for his hand which he snatched back "Don't touch me. I feel disgusted to even look at you right now" Alaric spat "Don't talk to her like that mate." Klaus said defensively "I said shut up!" Alaric shouted pulling a wolves bane gun and firing at Klaus, hitting him a number of times as Klaus gripped onto the table for support "Alaric" Lucy gasped stepping towards him "Don't defend him." Alaric gritted through his teeth as he grabbed Lucy's arm stopping her walking to Klaus.

"I'm not defending him but you need to let me explain." Lucy pleaded. Alaric gently pushed her back to face him "Well…" he uttered "He needs help translating some stupid maps, He threatened you all Alaric. He said he would kill you all, I couldn't let that happen." Lucy explained sadly "And you expect me to believe that?!" Alaric scoffed "What…" Lucy said confused "Oh please. Klaus comes back to Mystic Falls then you turn up & suddenly he just needs your help…Innocently." Alaric spat "It's not like that" Lucy snapped "you loved him Lucy! I know that those feelings linger no matter what. Maybe these 'maps' were just a stupid decoy" Alaric ranted "No…no you need to listen to me!" Lucy raised her voice completely at a loss for words "well it is hard to let go of someone you almost married" Kol said sauntering into the room grinning. Lucy felt her blood run cold as she froze on the spot "Kol" Klaus gritted stepping forward. "What?" Alaric spat turning his head towards Lucy "You…Klaus…you two were married?" Alaric said in disbelief.

"No!" Lucy shouted "Almost" Kol grinned; Klaus bowed his head as a chuckle escaped his lips. The only response Alaric returned was a frustrated growl. In the blink of an eye he thrust his arm forward releasing a stake with some sort of Celtic design. The stake landed in Klaus' chest as he released a growl of pain stumbling back. Kol grabbed Alaric by the throat holding him against the wall as he struggled for air "Kol stop…Kol" Lucy demanded as she grabbed Kol's arm "Look at this Lucy…poor chap can't even defend himself" Kol smirked "Kol, I will snap your arm." Lucy gritted through her teeth tightening her grip on Kol's arm. Kol continued to glare at Alaric as his breath continued to catch. Lucy twisted her wrist and a loud snap filled the air. Kol immediately dropped Alaric to hold his arm as it healed. He glared at Lucy before storming out of the room.

"Alaric, are you alright?" Lucy breathed helping Alaric off the floor. Alaric got to his feet before pushing Lucy's hands away "Don't touch me." He snapped "Alaric, please…understand" Lucy pleaded "I'm not going to compete with some 2,000 year old hybrid douche." Alaric said solemnly "Alaric there is no competing, it's you" Lucy said stepping forward "No, we're done, all this. Me and you, it's finished." Alaric shouted before storming out of the room "No…Alaric." Lucy called with shaky breathing. Lucy walked forward to follow him before a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Lucetta…let him go" Klaus whispered "I can't." Lucy whispered back as tears began to spill "You have to" He said stroking his thumb along her wrist "No, no. I love him" Lucy said snatching her wrist away from his grip as her head began to spin "He's human Lucy…Nothing could of come from it." Klaus hissed frustrated "Don't you dare. I would do anything to be with him, I wouldn't care how much I had to sacrifice." Lucy said softly as more tears spilled. Klaus reached up pushing her hair behind her ear and wiping some stray tears from her soft cheeks. He stared into her eyes as his hand stayed softly placed on her cheek. Lucy reached up and slipped her hand over his "I loved you Klaus. So much…but I moved on. I think it's time you do the same…You have to let me go." Lucy whispered squeezing his hand.

Klaus let his hand drop from Lucy's face. She looked at him a final time before turning and walking towards the door. Lucy stopped just at the dining room doorway "To find your warlock, the best bet is to find a common ground with his daughter Zaria. But if that fails he stays hidden in the East Mountains of Russia." Lucy said still facing away from him "Thank you." Klaus said softly "It goes without saying, I'm done now. I have helped you and now I have to try repairing the damage because of that. You may rage a war against the people I love if you want as long as you know I'll fight you to the death for them." Lucy said sternly before exiting the house quickly.

Klaus sighed leaning back against the table "I hope you'll listen to Lucettas words and leave them be." Elijah said leaning against the doorway facing his brother "Elijah please…the history teacher is the easiest target of all." Klaus shook his head "Yes but Lucy will never forgive you if harm came to him at your hands." Elijah shrugged "Please brother…don't mistake the fact that I allowed Lucetta to walk out of here as a sign of weakness…I care about her and of course I want her to be happy. But Lucy will be mine again…there is no two ways about it." Klaus smirked at his brother to which Elijah shook his head leaving the doorway empty.

~Sorry for the delay it's been hectic to say the least! Enjoy & review! :)~


	15. Chapter 15

~I own nothing except OC~

Lucy reached for the door handle feeling her breathing quicken in panic. She decided against barging in on Alaric considering how angry he was when he left Klaus' mansion a mere thirty minutes ago. "Alaric!" She called hitting her palm lightly against the door "Alaric please…open up?" Lucy pleaded through the door. She stepped back as she saw the door handle twist "I'm not interested Lucetta." He said solemnly looking at her through the opened crack of the door. Lucy looked at him in shock hearing him call her, her real name. "He threatened you all. I swear" Lucy pleaded "I just can't believe what you say Lucy…until I can, we're done." Alaric said before slamming the door and locking it.

Lucy heard Alaric sliding down in front of the door & copied his actions "I'll tell you everything…" Lucy sighed "But I'm only going to say it once so you better be listening in there" she forced a smirk onto her face which quickly fell again. "Ok" She took a deep breath "On my 20th birthday; I walked in on Katherine changing Damon & Stefan. She said she had a little problem that I could help solve. Katherine told me she murdered my mother before turning me into a vampire. She didn't come back until the next day after Stefan had murdered my father. Katherine gave us all daylight rings and told me I was going with her. It was a hard trip; she made me fed on humans. I felt completely disgusting, when we got to Klaus' Katherine used me like some sort of bargaining tool. She negotiated herself 100 years of freedom and ran. Faster than I have ever known which left me with Klaus." Lucy let out a shaky breath.

"He tried to speak to me, but I was so confused & scared. A week ago I was just an ordinary person and then suddenly I was a vampire, an orphan. I didn't know if I was ever going to see my brothers again. I was brought to a strange country & left with an 'original vampire' who at the time I knew nothing about. Klaus compelled me to forget everything and only know him. It didn't work, Compulsion has never worked on me but as I said. I was scared so I agreed with what he was saying. And yes, I did sleep with him the first night in Ireland. We bonded over time, everyone feared the big bad Klaus but I had no reason to. He treated me like royalty. He'd do anything for me. I saw how bad his anger could be to other people but I never had to experience it. I trusted him & I…I loved him. He asked for my hand in marriage after a number of years. I naively would have said yes had I not witnessed him slaughter an entire village single handedly. His actions scared my slightly. I promised him that we would get married if he changed his anger…He wasn't happy at all. But he settled for that compromise.

Katherine's one hundred years of freedom came and went, Klaus didn't even notice. She could have just carried on being free but it was like she was playing a tormenting game. Katherine came back to Ireland and slaughtered both of the neighboring villages trying to rile a reaction. I had to plead and plead with Klaus not to react to her. He would eventually calm down and refused to react. That was until a month later Katherine came back and murdered the local farmer. Klaus had grown quite fond of him. He was an old man with no one else. He would often listen to Klaus & offer his advice in his innocence not understanding Klaus' real meanings to his stories. Klaus turned nasty when he heard of Tom's death and realised it was Katherine. He ordered her capture and became obsessed with finding her. He wouldn't speak to me; he wouldn't come near me for weeks. He spent every day and every night hunting and searching for Katherine. He was so focused on revenge, it scared me so much. I never saw this side to him ever before.

He heard she had run to Russia. Klaus packed himself up ready to chase after her. I remember the night he left…" Lucy sighed as her mind dived back into a memory she had buried.  
_"Klaus…what's going on?" Lucy looked at him curiously as he had a bag at his feet "We've found out where Katrina is Lucetta. I have to go" Klaus said almost excitedly "No…no you don't" Lucy shook her head "Lucetta…" Klaus sighed "No. This has to stop. This is like some sick game, stop playing into her hands Niklaus." Lucy said sternly "She has to pay for what she has done." Klaus sighed "Please don't leave me" Lucy whispered putting her hands on his cheeks "I don't want to" Klaus said quietly wrapping his hands gently around her wrists "Then don't. Love me more than you love revenge." Lucy said as a stray tear escaped her eye. Klaus let out a breath before pulling Lucy in to a passionate kiss. Leading her upstairs. _

_Hours later as the clock struck 2am, Lucy lay in bed with sheet covering her naked body looking out her window at the shining stars, a sigh escaped her lips. Suddenly Lucy felt a hand snake around her waist "Penny for your thoughts love?" Klaus whispered "They're just so beautiful" Lucy whispered back still gazing at the stars "Beautiful just like you" Klaus kissed her shoulder causing a smile to spread across her face. Lucy turned to face Klaus as the clear night sky illuminated them both. "I'm glad you stayed" Lucy whispered "You made it worth it…why are you so irresistible love?" Klaus smirked making Lucy snigger "At least you proved you love me more than revenge" Lucy smiled brushing her thumb over his cheek "I do…I never expected to feel this much, But I love you Lucetta Salvatore." Klaus felt a genuine smile brush over his lips as he pushed her brown hair off her face "I love you too Niklaus Mikalson" Lucy smiled before Klaus pressed his lips to hers. "You should sleep" Klaus whispered. Lucy studied his face hesitantly "I'll be right here" Klaus kissed the top of her head before settling Lucy against him. Lucy sighed and interlocked her fingers with his. Sleep gently overtook her. _

Lucy breathed out a shaky breath. "But…he didn't. He didn't love me more than he loved revenge. When I woke up Klaus was gone along with all of his things. All I was worth was some crappy piece of paper saying 'Last night meant everything. Forgive me Lucetta. Klaus' and there I was. All alone in Ireland. I had never felt fear like that before, I had always been with Klaus, and he would protect me and show me the way. Now it was just me. I survived though, until the hunters tracked Klaus to Ireland, they just got there a bit late…they believed me that Klaus had left me behind and said they wouldn't kill me if I left there & then and didn't come back. Stefan had told me everything Klaus did here but I never thought he would still be here when I came back. I definitely never expected to see him again and I never expected him to act like this. I can't even decide if his actions are genuine or he just wants what he can't have…But I don't care Alaric. My past is my past. Please don't hold that over me. I came here to see my brothers, but I've fallen head over heels in love with you. I am in love with you Alaric. Please believe me when I tell you this." Lucy sighed

Lucy jumped to her feet as she felt the door open at her back. She looked at the door with wide eyes as Alaric held it open. "I'm still angry." He said, Lucy nodded her head "But thank you…that must of hurt for you to open up about your past like that" Alaric sighed "I should have been honest from the start Alaric…I'm sorry" Lucy apologised, "This is what you meant when you said you would always protect me, isn't it?" Alaric asked "Yes." Lucy sighed Alaric nodded his head "Well, I'm going to go cool off…but do me a favor?" He asked "Anything." Lucy nodded "Meet me tonight at 8, at the hill we watch the sunset on sometimes?" Alaric smirked as a few memories of 'watching the sunset' popped into his head "I'll see you then" Lucy smiled before turning to leave.

Lucy had showered and changed. As she walked towards the door ready to leave she heard footsteps approaching behind her. She turned her head noticing Damon leaning against the door frame holding a glass towards her "Peace offering?" he pouted "No peace offering needed…but thank you" Lucy smirked taking the glass and downing it before handing the empty glass back "I'm sorry for coming down hard on you this morning Luce" Damon apologised "No…you were right. I shouldn't have lied to Alaric, but I told him everything. Absolutely everything, so at least now there's no more secrets…and I found what Klaus was looking for so I'm done with him now too" Lucy smiled "Well, I'm actually glad. As high school cliché as it is 'oh my best friend is dating my little sister' I actually really like you two together. You are surprisingly good for each other" Damon smirked knocking back his own drink "Whoa wait…was that a compliment?!" Lucy acted shocked "Cherish it" Damon smiled.

"Have you guys thought about what you're going to do though? I mean you're immortal & Alaric's not…just a reminder" Damon shrugged "We spoke about it but we haven't really decided on anything, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Lucy copied his shrug "Alaric will look like such an old man beside you if you guys keep waiting" Damon laughed teasing his sister "Okay stop…I don't want to think too much or I'll freak myself out" Lucy joined in the laughter hitting his arm "Come drink with your brother" Damon smirked "Awww…no friends tonight?" Lucy teased "No you stole my drinking buddy." Damon pouted "Which is exactly where I'm going now" Lucy smiled "Oh really?" He asked "Yep, some secret meeting. Sound ominous." Lucy smirked.

Lucy grabbed her keys from the table as she walked towards the front door with Damon in tow "And no…you can't come too." Lucy laughed "Wanting to hang out with my little sister…have I really gotten that desperate" Damon sighed dramatically, holding the door open for Lucy "Yes you have…have a nice night." Lucy patted his arm walking out the door "You too…call me if you need me." Damon smiled "Okay! Night!" Lucy called jingling her keys to find the right one as Damon closed the door. Lucy unlocked her car when suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Just as she turned she dropped her keys and bag as someone grabbed her head and twisted. Blackness came over her world.

Damon turned to head back to his bottle of bourbon. As he passed the hallway table he noticed a blue striped purse sitting on the table "Lucy." He sighed grabbing it quickly and dashing back to the door hoping she hadn't left yet "Lucy wait! You forgot yo…" Damon stopped noticing her car was still in the driveway "Lucy?" He called stepping outside. "Luce…" Damon noticed her keys and bag were thrown carelessly on the ground beside her car. Damon's eyebrows knitted together as he bent down to pick up his sisters items. His jaw dropped as he noticed Lucy's keys were covered in blood and her bag was splattered with blood "Stefan!" Damon called panicked rushing back inside to tell his younger brother.

~Sorry it took so long for another chapter! Had some important exams to deal with the last two weeks & all the dramas that come with exams! But *wipes forehead* Thankfully exams are all finished for another 5 weeks! So anyways! Enjoy! Feel free to review/follow etc :)~


	16. Chapter 16

*I own nothing except OC*

Lucy slowly opened her eyes "Ala…Alaric." She whispered groggy, her head felt heavy as her vision became clear once again. Lucy moved her hand to hold her head when she noticed both of her hands were being held together behind her back as she kneeled against a brick wall. Lucy became very aware of her surroundings. There were wood shavings all over the floor which burned her knees and legs by the second. The brick walls looked like they had been standing for at least two hundred years. The roof looked like it could cave at any minute, there were beam posts throughout the room with chains attached to them. All kept together by a steel iron door with a lock system on either side. Lucy still wasn't too sure of what happened but her body burned as she kneeled quietly.

"Look who is awake." Came a deep voice as the metal screeched signalling the door was unlocked. In strolled two strong structured men, both with fair hair and leather jackets. Stood in front of Lucy looking down at her with grins "Well if it isn't the queen to Klaus' throne." The man on the left laughed "Who are you" Lucy spoke realising just how weak she felt "Don't worry about us; we're just helping out a friend." Shrugged the other one "Who?" Lucy whispered "Don't ask questions queen. All we know is your friend…Alex?" The left man asked "Alan?" said the right "Alaric!" the left clicked his fingers grinning "He didn't look too happy when we saw him…poor Alaric" He smirked "You son of a bitch! If you even touch him I will kill you!" Lucy snapped fighting against the chains "Wow…feisty, I see why Klaus liked you…Maybe you need to calm down a bit, Right Cal?" The left said "Right H" Cal grinned pulling a hose from behind a beam post and handing the nozzle to H "What are yo…" Was all Lucy could say before H pressed the nozzle and liquid poured all over Lucy's body "Ahhhh" Lucy screamed in pain as her skin burned and bubbled. Quickly she realised the water was laced with Vervain. H & Cal threw down the hose and left chuckling, leaving Lucy panting through her pain.

Minutes passed as Lucy tried to recover from the Vervain that was still burning her body. The door swung open at speed making Lucy jumped. Cal & H strolled back into the room. Cal picked up the hose with his back to Lucy "Please…don't" Lucy whimpered feeling small "Don't worry Queen. Someone's here to see you" H smirked. Cal finished putting the hose away as another voice entered the room "Raise her up boys" Lucy snapped her head to the side as Cal tangled a metal hook onto the chains around Lucy's hands when H began to pull a huge chain with force tugging Lucy upward. Lucy winced as she felt her shoulders popping back into place after the painful position they were in earlier. Lucy glanced down at herself noticing her arms and torso were covered in blood and wounds where as her legs were scratched and cut from the wood on the floor. The Vervain covering her skin didn't help much.

"You may leave." Cal & H were instructed; both men stood and left "Good luck queen. You'll need it." Cal whispered to Lucy. As the door shut again Lucy's eyes settled on the body standing before her "Rebekah" Lucy breathed "Well Lucetta." Rebekah grinned "Why…" Lucy sighed "Klaus." Rebekah stated "This isn't your fight." Lucy returned her look. "He's my brother Lucetta. It will always be my fight." Rebekah sighed "There's no point of this." Lucy also sighed "He never moved on Lucetta. Don't you get that? Yes there were other women but he never fell out of love with you. Niklaus is still in love with you and that haunts him every day. To have to watch you with that teacher, I see it in his eyes it hurts him, whereas Niklaus always hides it." Rebekah snapped crossing her arms "I'm sorry Rebekah…but I had to move on. After Klaus left me I was crushed. I never thought I would be able to move on. Some part of me felt empty without him but when he didn't come back. He didn't even let me know he was okay. I knew I had to move on and when I found Alaric, I knew it was right" Lucy welled up explaining her feelings. "You moved on pretty fast. Onto Kol and Elijah" Rebekah shouted stepping forward, that's when Lucy's eyes landed on her gloved hand holding Vervain. "No. No." Lucy pleaded before Rebekah stuck the Vervain into Lucy's already open wounds with force.

"Aghhhh" Lucy cried out in pain "No please…I'll explain…please" Lucy pleaded physically crying. Rebekah pulled the Vervain back from Lucy's wounds. Lucy panted feeling after pain of Vervain. "Kol was a one night stand. There is nothing more to that. I didn't know him, and he didn't know me. Elijah I stumbled across when I was scared and alone. Again I didn't know he was related to Klaus. He was kind to me. He offered me a place to stay and looked after me. I didn't expect us to sleep together but it just happened." Lucy explained. Rebekah accepted her explanation "Please…Rebekah just let me go." Lucy pleaded feeling dizzy from her wounds "I can't." Rebekah said looking somewhat guilty "I need him to be happy Lucetta. When he's happy he's a different person and you're the only person who can make him that way. If you don't show up tonight there is no more you & Alaric, I heard him earlier. I'm sorry…you have to stay here." Rebekah turned to leave looking like a confused child "No Rebekah…please don't go. Don't leave me here!" Lucy called after her.

"Watch her." Rebekah said as she stalked away. Lucy felt that horrible anger build within her as she realised that unless she got to Alaric soon there would be no way to make things right again. All she wanted to do was tell him she loved him & hold him close. Lucy gritted her teeth as she pulled her wrists against the chains she heard the strain slightly. Taking another breath she pulled harder again till the chain around her wrists snapped off. Lucy landed heavily on her knees as the wood splintered all over her legs she held in a cry. Using the wall for support Lucy urged herself to stand. She had no clue where this energy was coming from but she knew she needed to do this. Using her speed she sped across the small room and carefully picked up the Vervain hose behind the wooden beam. "Hey!" She called hoarsely. H came strolling in the door, his eyes widened as he saw the empty chains. Lucy took that as her chance. She stepped out from the behind the beam she pressed the hose and watched as the Vervain water hit H's skin causing him to cry out in pain. Lucy felt her legs wobble.

As she stumbled and dropped the hose H jumped back to his feet "You bitch" he spat stalking towards Lucy. Lucy pulled herself back up weakly and stood to face H. Just as he was about to reach Lucy he gasped with his face shocked before he dropped to the floor causing Lucy to gasp. Lucy's eyes landed on Cal who was holding H's heart. Lucy couldn't find words. "Come on" Cal reached out his hand to Lucy as she wearily took it. He helped her up a deep flight of stairs as she realised they had been in a basement of an abandoned house "I don't understand" Lucy shook her head "I never wanted to help with this. But she threatened my wife. I will do anything to protect her, But I just found out my wife is fine. She never went near her. I'm sorry for my part in this." Cal apologised "Go get your wife and run. I mean it." Lucy panted "Here. Take this, good luck" Cal nodded at Lucy "Thank you" Lucy whispered taking her phone.

As soon as Lucy stepped outside into the night air she knew where she was. She looked at her phone and saw that she was nearly two hours late for Alaric. Just as Lucy was about to put her phone away it started to ring 'Stefan' flashed across the screen "Stefan" she said quickly "Lucy, are you alright?!" Stefan asked panicked before the phone was snatched from his grasp "Lucy, thank god! Where are you?" Damon's voice echoed in her ears "I'm near the mountain peak. I need to get up there to Alaric and I'm pretty weak right now Damon…I need you guys." Lucy said softly "We'll be right there. Stay hidden." Damon hung up as Lucy tried to keep herself on her feet.

Minutes passed as Lucy waited on the street holding onto a street light to keep herself balanced "Lucy!" Lucy turned to see her brothers coming towards her before they both embraced her "Ah. Easy." Lucy winced while feeling relieved her brothers came. "What happened?" Stefan asked "It was Rebekah, she's trying to make Klaus happy…She's just trying to protect her brother in her own twisted way" Lucy sighed "I need to get to Alaric. I need to make this right" Lucy rambled "Okay, hold on tight" Damon said seeing how hurt his sister was. Lucy winced as her body shook in agony.

Within seconds they were at the top of the mountain, in a secluded spot which had special lights to clear the way for joggers. Damon let Lucy go but still held onto her. He knew she was getting weaker by the second. Lucy's attention landed on Alaric who sat on a rock looking out at the city view, Damon let his grip on his sister drop as she made her way over to Alaric. "Alaric…" Lucy said softly "Two hours…Two hours waiting, like an idiot." Alaric scoffed "I can explain" Lucy panted stepping into the light "Oh really? Well please ex…" Alaric voice caught when his eyes landed on Lucy's battered and bruised form. "Oh my god…Lucy what happened?!" Alaric asked panicked as every ounce of anger left his body, running his fingers over her wounds softly as Lucy winced "Kidnapped" Lucy shrugged trying to make light of the situation "By who?!" Alaric asked suddenly angry "Rebekah" Lucy said quietly holding onto Alaric's hand for dead life "Rebekah? Why?" He asked squeezing her hand back "Because…" Lucy began when she felt dizzy again.

"It's not important. What is important is me & you. I came here to prove that. It's you Alaric, You and only you." Lucy said quietly stroking his cheek. "I had this planned earlier and now…It makes me want to do it even more." Alaric smiled "But first…put out of your mind that I'm human & you're a vampire…right now we're just normal Lucy & Alaric" He said quietly "Okay" Lucy said letting her hand drop from his cheek. "For over a year now I've known you, I know I tried to kill you the first time I spoke to you…but maybe it really was love at first stake" Alaric grinned causing Lucy to laugh "I fell so in love with you Lucy. You're all I ever thought about and you still are all I ever think about. You're compassion and kindness is something I've never known before. Your heart is solid gold. Your smile makes my smile brighter. You're all I ever want. You make me want to be a better man Lucy because you deserve only the best. You are my everything. The reason I wake up smiling…the reason I go to sleep every night feeling complete. I love you Lucy."

Alaric grinned holding Lucy's hand out and gently placing a small black box into her palm. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at the little black box with a sparkling silver diamond ring sitting inside "Would you make me the happiest man on this earth and marry me Lucy Salvatore?" Alaric's grin widened "Alaric" Lucy couldn't catch her breath, now feeling weaker than earlier. "I love you so much that words couldn't begin to explain how much…Of course I'll marry you." Lucy smiled feeling suddenly emotional.

Alaric laughed pulling Lucy gently into an embrace as she winced at the pain of her wounds "Sorry" Alaric said pulling away "You're worth any pain" Lucy smiled pressing her lips to his, holding onto Alaric's hand tightly. As she pulled away Alaric took the black box from her opening it again preparing to slip it onto her finger. Lucy looked back at her two brothers who smiled widely at her and mimed an applauds. Suddenly their faces dropped. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. She spun back around to find Alaric gone. Her eyes darted in all directions till her eyes landed on him lying against a rock. "Alaric!" Lucy said in disbelief moving towards him as her brothers were both beside him in seconds.

Lucy stepped towards Alaric in alarm when suddenly her path was blocked causing Lucy to gasp. Her eyes landed on Klaus, his features were full of so much anger that she had never witnessed in his eyes before "Klaus? Wha…" Lucy began still feeling incredibly weak "You…You said yes" Klaus grabbed onto Lucy's shoulders making her gasp as his hands pressed on her open wounds "Klaus please" Lucy whimpered

"You belong with me Lucetta and no one else." Klaus growled as his eyes turned a golden shade of yellow. Lucy struggled against his grip, intensifying the pain her body was already in, Lucy saw Klaus' fangs elongate and gasped "No, Klaus…no please" Lucy pleaded to empty ears. Klaus growled plunging his fangs into Lucy's chest. Lucy let out a yelp of pain "Lucy!" She heard Damon's voice when suddenly Klaus' grasp was gone from her arms and she was falling backwards into oblivion.


	17. Chapter 17

*I own nothing except OC*  
~**_This writing is her flashback dreams...just in case anyone got confused :)~ _**

Lucy forced her eyes open feeling disorientated, Looking around she realised she was lying on her bed in the boarding house. Lucy felt really confused, how did she get here? Lucy felt her body in terrible pain which only made her more confused. She winced as she rolled over to notice she was alone. She glanced sideways and noticed a glass of blood on her night stand. Lucy reached for the glass and chugged the blood down feeling the tingle on the back of her throat.

As Lucy exhaled suddenly she began to cough ferociously, grabbing the wastebasket beside her bed Lucy vomited the blood back up. She put the basket down confused, breathing deeply she touched her chest. Lucy pulled her hand back quickly as the pain struck. Glancing down her eyes widened as they landed on her chest. Finally a memory came back to her, Klaus had bitten her.

Lucy quickly stumbled to her bathroom and looked at her reflection; she didn't look like herself at all. Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she got a better view of the hybrids bite, her skin bubbled and was badly infected. Lucy ran her eyes over any skin that wasn't covered and saw all the marks that slowly healed. She couldn't remember what happened. Lucy heard her door open and walked back into her room to see Damon closing the door. "Damon…" Lucy said weakly "Hey, how are you feeling?" Damon said softly "Like I've just been hit by a 16 wheeler…and throw the flu on top of that" Lucy sighed. Damon forced a smile which quickly faded. "Klaus can fix this…Where is he?" Lucy said "Lucy…" Damon sighed "What is it?" She furrowed her eyebrows "No one can find him. After he bit you he vanished, we've all been looking but no one knows where he is." Damon grimaced

"He ran?" Lucy said quietly. Damon nodded looking angry "That coward! Ireland all over again…he couldn't face the consequences so he ran…HE RAN! Why did I ever think he could have changed? Same old Niklaus." Lucy ranted before realisation sunk in "But if he ran away and no one can find him then…I'm going to die." Lucy said as her voice vanished Damon looked at her with tears rimming his eyes. Lucy stepped forward grabbing her head as a wave of dizziness came over her. "Hey…" Damon rushed forward grabbing her. "You need to rest okay?" Damon said laying Lucy back on her bed. Lucy nodded her head resting her head on the pillow "Whoa…did you just agree with me?" Damon smirked "Cherish it." Lucy smiled "wait…Alaric. I have to see Ala…" Lucy tried to get back up "No. rest!" Damon said seriously before Lucy closed her eyes

_**Lucetta was sitting on the polished hardwood floor of her living room floor, her legs bent beneath her as her soft brown curls sat on her shoulders kept back by ribbons. Lucetta played contently with her dollhouse that she loved. Her mother sat gracefully on a chair by the window staring into the sun stricken garden. Elenora would usually play with Lucetta but as of lately she was distant from the world and angry. This confused Lucettas young mind "Mama?" Lucetta stood from her dollhouse "Yes?" Elenora replied not looking at her daughter "who is Stefan?" Lucetta asked as the innocence of her youth covered her face "Stefan is no one." Elenora replied short "Will I ever meet Stefan?" Lucetta inquired "Over my dead body." Elenora gritted her teeth "How come papa doesn't come to visit as much?" Lucetta asked looking at her shoes "Papa is…busy" Elenora finally looked at Lucy "Is it because of Stefan Papa doesn't love us anymore?" Lucy asked saddened. Elenoras face became furious, marching over to Lucetta "How dare you accuse your father of such things…Don't you ever mention that boys name in this house again!" Elenora snapped as her palm connected with Lucettas cheek.**_

"_**ELENORA!" Giuseppe bellowed from the door way. Elenora stepped back glaring at Giuseppe as he put an arm around Lucettas whimpering form. "It's alright Lucetta, there there…why don't you go to your room and play? Everything's alright" Giuseppe said calmly and waited for Lucetta to turn the corner, not knowing that's where she stayed listening to her parents. "Elenora…you can't harm Lucetta. She doesn't understand" Giuseppe said solemnly "That makes two of us." Elenora scoffed "I'm sorry." Giuseppe said softly "You promised! You gave me your word. It's your fault our lives are like this!" Elenora hissed "I don't know how to make this right" Giuseppe confessed "You can't! You lost that ability the moment Stefan was born!" Elenora shouted "Elenora." Giuseppe tried "Please Giuseppe just go home." Elenora said beginning to cry "Go!" She pushed. Giuseppe kissed her forehead before leaving. Lucetta stayed hidden as she cried softly into her knees not understanding what was happening. **_

Lucy's eyes shot open as she escaped her dream "Are you okay? You were whimpering" Lucy moved her head to realise she was lying on Alaric chest cuddled into his side "Alaric…you're. You're here?" Lucy said shocked "Where else would I be?" Alaric looked at her in confusion "But you were so mad at me" Lucy said softly "Luce…is that the last thing you can remember about us?" Alaric said dis-heartened as Lucy nodded her head "Well we're okay again…more than okay. But I'll explain it all again once you get better okay?" Alaric smiled but it didn't reach his eyes "But…Klaus" Lucy said sadly "I'm not letting you go that easy okay? I can't lose you." Alaric said seriously. Lucy squeezed his hand before kissing him softly.

Lucy went to the bathroom to check her bite, her face sunk to see it had gotten worse in a few hours. Lucy grimaced at her reflection but was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a glass smash in her room "Damn it!" Alaric hissed "What happened?" She asked stepping back into her room when the smell of blood wafted to her nostrils "I dropped the stupid glass & cut my hand" Alaric shrugged wiping the blood away "Alaric…I…You need to leave." Lucy breathed deeply feeling her face fully vamped "Lucy?" Alaric's eyes widened "Alaric…I can't…GET OUT!" Lucy shouted "It's okay." Alaric said softly just as Jeremy entered the room, his eyes widening "Jeremy…Get him out of here! Get out!" Lucy pleaded clinging to the wall. Jeremy pulled Alaric out slamming the door just as Lucy launched herself at it.

Lucy slid her back down the door landing with a thud on the floor. Had she really just attempted to attack Alaric? Lucy felt tears bubble within her as she mentally cursed Klaus. Just as a soft knock came on the door "Lucy…it's me" Alaric said softly "I know that was the venom from the bite…it wasn't you. I know you wouldn't hurt me. Don't worry and just get some rest okay? I Love you Lucy." Alaric said sounding sad "I Love you." Lucy croaked before returning to her bed.

"_**Lucetta…you look irresistible." He smirked as Lucetta turned in her ice blue, floor length, chiffon gown. Holding her glass of champagne "Very handsome Niklaus" She smiled observing the fresh look of his crisp black tuxedo nicely complemented by his ice blue bow tie. Klaus smirked as a soft melody started to fill the air, drowning out the noise of Klaus' banquet "May I have this dance Lucetta?" Klaus asked offering his hand "Of course you may" Lucetta smiled before placing her glass down and taking Klaus' hand. The couple began to dance slowly as Klaus held her tight humming the tune in her air "I wish it could be like this always…this music makes you happy" Lucetta said after a few minutes of dancing "You make me happy." Klaus smiled "Actually…you make me complete. I only wish this could be real for us Lucetta" Klaus sighed "Niklaus…It is real. It's everything." Lucetta told him softly. "One day you'll understand love" Klaus said sadly still not realising that none of his compulsions had worked. Everything Lucetta felt was real. Klaus dipped Lucetta causing her to laugh lightly "I love you Lucetta." Klaus said softly "I love you Niklaus" Lucetta whispered before Klaus pressed his lips to her as the music ended. **_

Lucy's eyes fluttered open as she glanced around her room sleepily. Her eyes landed on the chair in the corner and bulged from her head. Lucy sat up breathing heavily as she saw Klaus sitting casually in the chair smirking at her sick form. Lucy felt the hatred beginning to creep up "I'm not helping you love" Klaus laughed viciously.

Lucy felt venom in the back of her throat "Then why are you here? Get the hell out! This is your entire fault! You coward! You ruined everything because it's just what you do!" Lucy shouted feeling her fangs spring; she growled and launched herself at him. Taking him off guard Lucy grabbed Klaus by the throat and pinned him to the ground. Lucy reached her arm back and snapped a leg off the chair, facing the splintered side to Klaus' heart she tightened her grip on his neck, Lucy closed her eyes and threw her arm back ready to stake him.

Suddenly Lucy heard "LUCY! STOP! IT'S ME! IT'S ME!" Lucy's eyes shot open and she quickly looked beneath her. She gasped as her eyes landed on Damon. Lucy realised the bite had tricked her mind and truthfully Klaus was never in the room. Lucy's breath quickened as she began to panic, quickly she dropped the chair leg and took her hand away from Damon's throat as he exhaled. "D-Damon…I…I mean…I, never…" Lucy stuttered as her breath caught in her throat she backed away slowly "It's okay…Lucy it's alright." Damon walked towards her with his hands up in front of him "What is happening to me?!" Lucy sobbed painfully as Damon caught her and held her tight "Shhh. It's alright, it's alright" He soothed her.

Stefan walked into Lucy's room to see Lucy sobbing, cradled in Damon's arms "What happened?" He asked glancing at the broken chair "Nothing" Damon shook his head. Lucy stood composing herself once again "I'm sorry" She said softly to Damon "Here" Stefan said handing her a cup of blood. Lucy took a gulp before handing it back to Stefan "Guys…"Lucy said "I don't feel…" She gasped as her legs crumbled beneath her.

Both brothers reached out grabbing her before she fell and helped her back onto her bed. She lay down with a brother each side of her gripping her hands "Hey Luce, remember when you swallowed Vervain when you were 11?" Damon said softly. Lucy nodded "No one thought you were going to make it because your reaction was so bad" Stefan said "But we knew you were. We sat with you every day and every night" Damon smirked "Because we knew you were going to make it." Stefan squeezed her hand tighter "Just like now…You're going to fight this Lucy. Fight it." Damon pleaded. Lucy nodded again "Fight." She said before drifting off the sleep.

"_**You cheated!" Stefan protested "Don't be a sore loser." Lucetta laughed "Stefan couldn't run faster than a girl…how embarrassing" Damon chuckled "I distinctly remember beating you too Damon" Lucetta smirked "Damon couldn't run faster than his little sister…now that's embarrassing!" Stefan said triumphantly "May we finish our walk now?" Damon smiled as Lucetta linked arms with her brothers. They walked further along the grounds of their father's estate "Ah!" Stefan stopped at a white rose bush "A rose m'lady?" Stefan said handing Lucetta a rose "Why thank you kind sir" Lucetta laughed "What about Damon?" Lucetta giggled "Of course…A rose for you m'lady?" Stefan held another rose to Damon causing the three siblings to erupt with laughter. **_

"_**Oh you two do make me laugh" Lucetta sighed "I'm glad we have each other" Stefan smiled glancing at his siblings "We'll always have each other brother" Damon smiled back. "We should make a pact" Stefan said enthusiastically "A pact?" Lucetta questioned "We'll call it the Salvatore pact" Damon clicked. "That we promise to always love each other and be there to keep each other strong and smiling. No matter what happens" Stefan smirked "Agreed" Damon and Lucetta said in unison. Stefan spat on his hands and held one each to his siblings. Damon spat on his hands and shook Stefan's hand while holding the other to Lucetta "No." Lucetta said gagging "It's this or blood?" Damon raised an eyebrow. Lucetta rolled her eyes and spat on her hands, shaking hands with her brothers. "The Salvatore pact." Stefan smiled. **_

Lucy awoke again to feel someone clinging onto her hand. She turned her head and winced as her chest throbbed. Lucy's eyes settled on Stefan who was squeezing her hand with his head buried. As Lucy focused she could see his shoulders lightly rise and fall, noticing her was crying. "Hey…" Lucy whispered "Hey its okay" She squeezed Stefan's hand as he raised his head. His face completely distraught. "I heard you talking about the pact in your sleep" Stefan sniffled "We were kids Stefan" Lucy said softly "All you ever wanted was for us to be a family…to be complete. We lost so much and it still wasn't enough to make me stop. I broke our pact and that kills me. You always wanted me to be strong but I can't. Not now the one person who had so much love to give is going to die. I was always so wrapped up with myself Luce; I never bothered to make sure you and Damon were okay…I was so selfish. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Stefan bowed his head and began to cry again.

Before she knew it Lucy could feel herself joining in with Stefan's sobs "it's okay." She croaked "You are the strongest person I know Stefan…You've been through so much and still came out on top. When I was a kid, all I ever knew was that you were a bad person. Then I met you and you were the best little brother anyone could of wished for. There's nothing that you've done that can't be forgiven…we didn't ask for this life Stefan. Please don't feel guilty. You'll be okay Stef…If you promise me you'll look after Damon for me, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…Then I'll be okay. I love you kid." Lucy smirked before drifting back to sleep

"_**He was kind natured…well to me. He treated me like a queen, as if I was his world. I always felt love when I was around him…Like that's where my heart was. He was strong and tall…a gentleman…Like you in many ways, I'm sure you two would have been friends." Lucy drunkenly babbled about Klaus "Perhaps we would have" Elijah smirked "So…why did he leave?" Elijah asked "For some…person. Katrina. The torn in my side." Lucy gritted her teeth "I have heard that name through the grapevine" Elijah smirked again "Well thank you very much for letting me stay…and this" Lucy smiled shaking her wine glass at him "That's quite alright…well you are a truly beautiful woman Lucetta. Any man to walk away from you would be incredibly foolish." Elijah lingered in her stare. Lucy looked between his eyes and lips feeling the gap of missing Klaus take effect "Let me show you where you'll stay" Elijah said before showing Lucy her room. "If there is anything else I can do for you Lucetta please, be sure to let me know" Elijah smirked "There is something…" Lucy said as Elijah raised his eyebrow stepping forward "Kiss me." Lucy whispered. Without a word Elijah kissed her with great lust before unbuttoning her dress which fell to the floor. Lucy ripped open his shirt and tossed if to the other side of the room before Elijah pushed her back on the bed. Elijah kissed Lucy's neck as she bit her lip. Elijah hovered just above her looking at her hesitantly, Lucy nodded at him and he entered her making Lucy moan.**_

"Lucy!" Lucy shot up panting "You and Elijah?" Matt crossed his arms smirking "Shut up Matt…it was a long time ago!" Lucy smiled laying back down. Stefan and Damon entered the room with a serious look "Matt…leave." Damon said short "Damon!" Lucy protested him being rude "It's cool, I'll come back later" Matt smiled leaving "That was rude." Lucy said rubbing her forehead as her skin was soaked in cold sweat. Her body ached. Lucy knew she didn't have long left. "There's someone here to see you." Stefan said Lucy furrowed her eyebrows "I said the only reason I'm helping is if I speak to Lucetta alone…Hello love." He nodded towards her "Klaus" Lucy whispered.

"I'll talk to you." Lucy said solemnly climbing out of her bed "Lucy no, you're too weak" Stefan panicked "I'd rather burn myself in the sun right this second than give him the satisfaction of looking down on me." Lucy spat clinging onto the fireplace in her room. The brothers nodded and left sending Klaus daggers.

"How could you?!" Lucy shouted before he could even speak "How could you do this to me?...If you wanted me dead than kill me! Not this callous, slow, painful death. I've been haunted by dreams of past times that hurt so much Klaus." Lucy said solemnly "Lucetta…I'm sorry sweetheart. I don't want you to relive painful memories. I never meant to bite you. I don't want you dead…When I saw Alaric with that ring, the anger just consumed me I couldn't control it." Klaus pleaded. Lucy looked at him confused as she struggled to remember any ring.

"I don't care what happened Klaus…You still did this. What happened to you? The Niklaus I knew and loved wouldn't treat me like this. This you scares me Klaus." Lucy said quietly "What happened to me? I have clung to this fantasy since the moment you landed on my doorstep; that you would love me back Lucetta. That maybe it would be more than compulsion one day. That someone as beautiful as you could love a monster like me for true love…but that was me being foolish love." Klaus smirked trying to hide the hurt. "It was real Niklaus…it was real" Lucy whispered, Klaus shook his head becoming angry "Don't patronise me sweetheart." He gritted "I'm not…I don't understand your anger?" Lucy knitted her eyebrows together.

"I'm angry because I love you Lucetta! Because I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Because you were so damaged but you still held so much love and optimism for this horrible world. You held so much love for me…Yes I have been with a lot of women. But none of them have been you Lucetta. I still love you." Klaus whispered stepping forward "But now you need to forget it all over again" Klaus said hurt and moved to compel her again "Don't." Lucy said softly.

Suddenly body numbing pain came over Lucy as she gasped and fell to her knees gripping onto Klaus' arm. Klaus held onto Lucy making sure she didn't hit the ground "Help me…please Niklaus" Lucy whispered as she felt herself slipping away. Klaus bit into his wrist and pushed it towards Lucy's mouth as his blood trickled down her throat she lost consciousness. Klaus picked Lucy up and carried her, placing her softly on her bed again. Klaus pushed away a piece of stray hair off her face to lean in and kiss her forehead "Feel better…my Lucetta" he whispered stroking his thumb across her cheek.

Klaus exited Lucy's room to be met by Alaric coming towards her room. Alaric stopped and stared when he saw Klaus. The hunter and hybrid glared at each other for minutes with pure contempt "Thank you for helping her…for saving her" Alaric nodded. Klaus nodded in return "Look after her mate." Klaus said solemnly walking past Alaric as tears rimmed his eyes exiting the boarding house.

~Big thank you to 'MargaretMacDonald123' whos review for Chapter 16 literally made my day when I read it! :) Thanks for all the reviews and favourites etc, Yous are all legends! :)~


	18. Chapter 18

*I own nothing except O/C*

Lucy opened her eyes and looked up noticing she was still in her room. She waited for the throbbing pain in her chest that didn't come, Lucy breathed in and exhaled noticing her vision was back to normal and she had full alertness. She ran her fingers over her healed bite and smiled to herself knowing she had survived

Lucy glanced to her side and noticed Alaric sleeping peacefully with one arm tucked underneath his head; she felt a genuine smile plaster itself on her lips as she looked lovingly at Alaric. Lucy gently stroked her hand across his cheek and kissed his forehead lightly as Alaric shuffled in his sleep before settling again. Lucy smirked to herself before climbing out of bed.

Lucy noticed the crystal glass sitting on her desk full to the rim of crimson blood, she exhaled slowly walking over to it as memories flashed in her head of vomiting blood when the bite venom was taking over her body. She rose the glass to her mouth slowly and gulped a mouth full swallowing it cautiously. Lucy smiled to herself after a few minutes when all she felt was satisfaction as the blood entered her system once more.

Lucy gathered her things and left a sleeping Alaric on her bed as she stepped into a long awaited shower. As Lucy stood in the shower her mind wandered back to the ordeal of the last few days after she had been bitten. How loving everyone had been and the support they showed her. Her mind shifted to Klaus and everything he had told her by the fireplace…Was he truly in love with her after all these years? Lucy felt a wave of confusion come over her. She shook her head of the thoughts as the hot water ran through her hair and over her body Lucy sighed feeling the memory of the bite being washed down the drain.

Lucy dressed into fresh clothes and dried her damp hair till it settled freely behind her shoulders. A small smile danced on her lips as she looked herself in the mirror and felt herself once again. A noise broke her train of thoughts as she heard Alaric's voice she smiled "Lucy?...Luce..." He called as Lucy stepped back into her bedroom. A wave of relief and happiness crashed over Alaric as his eyes landed on Lucy who stood before him smiling. Her eyes held life again, her skin was healed completely. She looked alive again…for a dead woman.

"You're okay!" Alaric exhaled in relief "I was so scared you…" Alaric was cut off by Lucy's lips crashing to his as her hands tangled in his hair; Alaric was startled but quickly retaliated, kissing Lucy passionately pulling her flush against his body causing Lucy to gasp. Lucy quickly opened his buttons of his shirt as she broke their kiss biting Alaric's bottom lip playfully. Alaric hummed as he unfastened Lucy's jeans. Lucy hummed pulling Alaric towards her bed before landing on her back with Alaric hovering over her.

"Trust me…I really, really hate to stop this because well…you're you" Alaric said breathlessly. "Then don't" Lucy smirked "But…your family are downstairs and they did think you were going to die. You need to go see them, they're worrying" Alaric said calmly "You're right" Lucy pouted before pushing Alaric off her and fastening her jeans again. "Hey!" Alaric said grabbing Lucy's hand as he finished closing his shirt again. "I love you." He smiled as Lucy wrapped her arms around Alaric's neck "I love you." She said softly before pressing her lips softly against his "Thank you…for being here for me. I wouldn't know what to do without you" Lucy smiled sweetly "I'll always be here" He smiled back before taking her hand and walking towards the door "Oh by the way…" Alaric said turning his head "Save some of that for later" He winked nodding towards Lucy's bed as she laughed lightly.

Alaric let go of Lucy's hand as they reached the living room. Lucy hovered at the door as she laid eyes on Damon who was drinking a bottle of bourbon staring at the fire as Matt sat in a chair beside him; she smirked as the two actually seemed to be getting along. "Hey" Lucy said softly as she stepped off the stoop into the living room. Damon jumped to his feet "Oh! Thank god!" He sighed before pulling Lucy into a hug, spinning her around as he squeezed her tighter "Don't ever do that again" Damon said seriously holding Lucy's face in his hands "I said I was going to fight." Lucy smiled up at her brother. Who smirked before pulling her back into an embrace before reluctantly letting her go.

"Ma-att!" Lucy sang wrapping her arms around Matt who squeezed her back even tighter "I'm so happy you're okay" Matt smiled down at her "Well what fun would it be leaving my best friend here by his lonesome" Lucy smirked up at him "Thank god you didn't leave me here with all of these" Matt said sarcastically "I heard that!" Damon shouted from the doorway where he stood with Alaric "I'm not going anywhere…Don't worry" Lucy said walking back over to Damon and Alaric with Matt in tow. "Where's Stefan?" Lucy asked glancing around "No clue" Damon shrugged.

"I have to get going anyway, Work starts in a while and I walked here." Matt said "I'll drive you there soon." Lucy smiled to which Alaric grimaced as she nudged his ribs. "I'll be home after" She whispered laughing. Just then the door slammed "Lucy!" Stefan said in disbelief. Lucy laid eyes on her brother as a memory flashed across her mind of how distraught he had been by her bedside. Lucy smiled widely pulling her young brother into a tight hug "I was so worried" Stefan sighed "I told you I'd be okay" Lucy rubbed her hand over his back supportively before pulling back as Elena stepped forward.

"I'm glad you're okay Lucy" Elena smiled "Thank you Elena" Lucy returned her smile as the atmosphere softened in the room. Elena walked over to Stefan who stood beside Damon with his hand on his shoulder "Wait…" Lucy looked between the two brothers "So you listen to me when I'm about to die?!" Lucy raised her eyebrows "No time like the presents right?" Damon smiled "We got a wakeup call" Stefan nodded "You are such dicks" Lucy smirked causing her brothers to laugh "But I'm happy! So keep it that way please?" She nodded towards her brothers.

"I really should be going" Matt said from the corner "Oh, of course c'mon" Lucy smiled grabbing her keys "I'm going to go shower, grab some food…clean clothes" Alaric shrugged "So I'll see you back at the apartment okay?" Lucy smiled pecking his lips. Lucy closed the door behind her and unlocked the car as Matt hopped into the passenger seat. Lucy pulled open her door before glancing up and settling her eyes on Klaus who stood across the road. His eyes met Lucy's as he nodded. Lucy returned his nod before getting into the car.

"Coming in?" Matt asked as Lucy parked the car "Okay…you twisted my arm" Lucy smiled stepping out of the car. Matt walked around the bar as Lucy sat on a bar stool. "Ah my old friend" Lucy grinned picking up the glass of bourbon and knocking it back. "Things got tense in hotel Salvatore when Klaus turned up" Matt said leaning over the bar "Really? What happened?" Lucy asked her head resting against her hand "Well Damon punched him square in the face" Matt smirked as Lucy's jaw dropped "He apologised to Alaric when he came in too" Matt nodded "You nearly die for a couple of days and miss everything" Lucy rolled her eyes smiling "I saw Damon and Stefan's truce too…It was kind of nice. They promised a woman is never coming between them again, that family is more important" Matt smiled "It's long overdue" Lucy nodded. Matt went to hand Lucy another drink as his eyes widened at the door the drink tumbled out of his hands and over Lucy's top

"Dammit Lucy I'm so sorry!" Matt said mopping up the drink from the counter "Don't worry about it" Lucy brushed her front "What was that?" Lucy asked "I swear I just saw Tyler and Rebekah walk in holding hands" Matt shook his head "What? But Caroline?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows to which Matt shook his head. Tyler walked up to the bar "Hey" he said to his friends "Hi" Lucy replied "Glad to see you're okay again Luce" He smiled at her "Thank you" Lucy returned his smile "I'm just going to go dry off then get going…I'll leave you two to talk" Lucy shot Matt a look before heading to the bathroom and drying her top to the best she could. As she got rid of the tissue paper and washed her hands she stepped out of the bathroom and crashed into someone.

"Niklaus" Lucy's breath caught as she steadied herself "Lucetta…I'm glad to see you're back to feeling yourself" He nodded "Well thanks to you" Lucy nodded "It's thanks to me you nearly died in the first place love" He smirked "I'm a forgiving person I guess" Lucy shrugged "You've forgiven much more than anyone ever should have to" Klaus bowed his head to which Lucy nodded "Lucetta…what I did to you, that really opened my eyes. I shouldn't have done that to you sweetheart…and it also opened my eyes to how much the history teacher really does love you. You have a real chance at happiness with him Lucetta" Klaus said solemnly "I do" Lucy smiled "Which is why…I'm letting you go Lucy. I want you to be happy and that will never be with me again. I missed my chance, but you mean the world to me love and because of that I want to see you happy and safe and if I have to let you go for that to happen…then I'll let you go" Klaus said with devastation plastered over his face

"Niklaus…Thank you. I don't know what to say really, except thank you" Lucy touched his cheek "I wish you nothing but happiness Niklaus. You gave me some of the happiest times of my whole life and I cannot express how much they'll always mean to me…But it is time to move on. I hope you find the crazy amount of love that I have, a love that consumes you because as much as you want to believe you're bad Niklaus, you're in fact lovely" Lucy smiled sadly at him "Go on love…Go feel loved" Klaus smirked squeezing her hand before letting it drop. Lucy nodded and walked away from him feeling tears spring to her eyes as she let her history book close. Lucy waved at Matt and Tyler as she made her way over to the door.

"Hey Luce!" Matt called. Lucy turned back to the bar "Ask Alaric about the ring!" Matt called winking. Lucy nodded and made her way to her car. Taking a minute to banish Klaus from her thoughts as she started her engine and zoomed away from the Grill.

Lucy shook her head clearing her thoughts as her keys twisted in the front door of the apartment; she stepped inside and felt happy to see her surroundings. A wave of security came over her feeling right at home. Lucy went straight to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag filling her hunger needs before noticing the shower was running of the en-suite to their room. Lucy smirked stepping into her room and lounging on the bed.

The shower cut off and Alaric stepped into their room with a towel wrapped around his waist, He jumped slightly noticing Lucy was in the room "Hello stranger" He smiled relaxing again "Hello" Lucy smiled at him as he pressed his lips to hers "I'm going to get changed" Alaric kissed her a final time "Don't" Lucy said grapping his hand "What happened to your top?" Alaric furrowed his eyebrows "Matt spilled a drink on me by mistake…If only there was someone here to help me take it off" Lucy smirked as Alaric raised his hand before pulling her top over her head.

Lucy pulled Alaric towards him kissing him heatedly with her fingers tangled in his damp hair and he pulled off her clothes leaving her naked on their bed, Lucy stripped Alaric's towel before pulling him down towards her. Alaric kissed her shoulder before entering her as Lucy moaned softly. Lucy kissed him as she turned them to straddle him "God I've missed you" Lucy gasped as Alaric thrust in her. "I love you" Alaric said kissing Lucy's neck "I love you too" Lucy moaned.

Lucy lay on Alaric's chest in his favourite t-shirt with their hands interlocked as Alaric kept his arm around her protectively. The duvet covered them both halfway as Lucy listened to his heartbeat mellow "Alaric?" Lucy said softly squeezing his hand "Mhmm?" Alaric said opening his eyes to look at her "Matt said…to bring up the ring?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows "Do you want to bring up the ring?" Alaric asked "Well…seeing as I don't know what's going on and everyone else does…yes please" Lucy laughed.

Alaric reached over to his nightstand and opened the top drawer pulling out the small black box as he turned to Lucy who was kneeling beside him on their bed. Alaric opened the black box and placed it in her palm "Is this?..." Lucy trailed off "Lucetta Salvatore…You make me the happiest man on this earth. I have never felt so in love before than when I'm with you. You are hands down; my everything and I never want to let you go…ever. I love you Lucy, will you marry me?" Alaric grinned. Lucy stared at the diamond ring as her mind wandered

"_**Ladies and gentlemen…Creatures of the night and day walkers" Klaus smirked "May I have your attention please" Klaus called the banquets attention "Niklaus what are you doing?" Lucy laughed "As you all know…Lucetta here, is my one true love. Now she tells me she hates fusses but who can you fuss over if not the one you love." Klaus smirked before turning to Lucy and getting on one knee "Niklaus!" Lucy gasped as the shock overtook her face looking at the ring he held "Lucetta Salvatore, you are the only person on this earth I trust. You make me better in every single way love. I only want to spend my life with you. Would you make me the happiest man and accept my hand in marriage." Klaus smiled at her as Lucy glanced at the crowd before back to Klaus, tears gathering in her eyes and she nodded and forced a smile. Klaus pushed the ring on her finger as the crowd erupted in applause. Klaus pressed his lips to Lucy's and wrapped his arm around his waist "We have to talk later…" Lucy whispered to him seriously. **_

"Lucy…" Alaric said softly as his face became disheartened. Lucy snapped back into reality "Will you?" Alaric's voice disappeared. Lucy studied Alaric's face seeing the nerves planted all over it before realising how much she actually loved him. Lucy nodded her head "Yes…I love you Alaric…Of course I'll marry you!" Lucy laughed. Alaric's face was overcome with joy as he took the ring and pushed it gently onto her finger. Alaric interlocked their fingers and kissed her softly.

Lucy snuggled back into Alaric's side as he rested her hand on his cheek keeping his hand over hers for comfort. Lucy rested her head on Alaric's chest listening to his mellow heartbeat "I'll never get tired of this…Of being here with you" She said softly "There is honestly nowhere in the world I would rather be than right here with you" Alaric whispered kissing the top of Lucy's head "I know Klaus has put us through so much lately but…" Alaric sighed "Don't worry about Klaus…He's gone." Lucy kissed Alaric's lips sweetly.

~When you're just a fanfic reader, you never think reviews mean anything but they're actually such a nice guide to know what you're doing right & wrong when writing!  
So, after 18 chapters, Nearly 40,000! words which is like the most words I've ever written in my whole life! And only 12 reviews in total to show is a bit of bad craic! What I'm going to do is keep writing the story on my computer and I'll upload a new chapter if there's a few reviews...more than two basically! haha  
I know that's mean of me but I just don't know the general response to the ol story if I'm not hearing any feedback! :o  
Anyway hope you all had a brilliant easter! Thanks to the absolute legends who reviewed the last chapter! And thanks for all the favourites and follows! Enjoyyyy! :D ~


	19. Chapter 19

*I own nothing except O/C*

**_Big ol shout out to 'evelyn0ramirez' and 'Bookworm543' who's lovely reviews made my day! You are legends! :)_**

Calm had fallen over Mystic Falls as months passed with the absence of The Mikalsons, no one knew for sure where they had gone all they knew was the white mansion that rested on the outskirts of Mystic Falls now lay empty.

Alaric and Lucy sat on stools at their kitchen counter; in the apartment they now shared which was originally Alaric's. Lucy rested her legs over Alaric's as they looked over sheets of paper scattered on their counter top containing all the wedding information Caroline had written down for them to decide on.

"I don't know what half of these words even mean" Alaric sighed "Me either" Lucy smirked "What do we do?" Alaric smiled "Eenie meanie minie mo.?" Lucy giggled making Alaric chuckle. "The guest list" Alaric inhaled "Should we invite them?" He pointed to 4 names that Lucy was surprised to even see on the list "No…It took a lot for Klaus to walk away and rubbing it in his face would just be cruel" She said quietly "I get it" Alaric nodded crossing their names off.

"Did you send Ben his invite?" Lucy asked "Yep, he'll be here! Even though he thinks it's a crime that his first time meeting his new sister in law will be at the wedding" Alaric smirked "Well I look forward to finally meeting my brother in law!" Lucy grinned.

"What about your dad? Did you ask him?" She asked quietly "He turned it down." Alaric shrugged "He's not coming? Why?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows "He said…I was a disappointment. That I go through more women than a little and this won't last long. He said he's ashamed of me and so would my mom" Alaric turned his head feeling tears spring to his eyes "Hey…" Lucy said softly wrapping her arms around him, turning him back to face her "Your dad is a dick. And a hypocrite, he married twice. I wouldn't want someone like that there anyway. Alaric your mom would be so proud of the man you are today. You're amazing! She would be there sitting proudly in the front row watching her little boy…even though she's not here physically, she'll be there with us" Lucy smiled softly stroking Alaric's cheek as he leaned in to kiss her.

"If your parents were around today do you think they'd come?" Alaric asked as Lucy's arms dropped from his shoulders "My dad? Sure! He'd be there bragging to everyone about his kids" Lucy laughed lightly "And your mom?" he asked softly "With Stefan there?" Lucy shook her head. "We'll have our brothers and the gilberts will be there…along with our friends. That's what matters" She smiled at him.

"Yeah at least Elena has come around" Alaric smiled which made her mirror it "Well…for now anyway" Lucy sighed "She'll understand" He said taking her hand "Are you sure you want to do this?" She eyed him with suspicion "Yes! We get married and then I'll turn…I want to be with you Lucy and if that means we're both vampires then so be it" Alaric nodded "I wish there was another way" Lucy sighed "I'll have you around me. We'll get through it" He squeezed her hand "In less than a month you're about to sacrifice everything to be with me and yet you act like you don't care?" Lucy furrowed her brow "Because I don't care...You're worth it, As long as I'm with you I'll be absolutely fine" Alaric smiled softly "I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you" Lucy smiled kissing him.

Alaric deepened their kiss pulling Lucy close to him, beginning to pop open her blouse buttons before she put her hands over his "Ah-ah. Caroline will kill us if we don't decide on this stuff today" Lucy smirked leaning her forehead against his. "Wedding plans then bed?" Alaric grinned "Deal." Lucy laughed pushing her lips on his sweetly before turning back to the scattered papers. "Who are these people that have time to reply to invites?" Lucy grimaced "Whoops…sorry Elena" she whispered causing Alaric to chuckle "Elena Gilbert will be attending the wedding of Alaric Saltzman and Lucetta Salvatore, along with her plus one guest…Damon Salvatore." Lucy read quickly as Alaric furrowed his eyebrows "Wait what?" she said scanning her eyes back over the invite as they widened "I don't have a good feeling about this" Alaric said quietly as Lucy shook her head.

Hours later the couple still sat in their places, finally getting through the stack of papers. "You're beautiful." Alaric whispered "Alaric concentrate…but thank you" Lucy smiled towards him. "You know I could be famous. I could have a documentary 'Handsome man marries a 160 year old.' Could make a killing" He shrugged "Alaric!" Lucy laughed loudly "I look ten years younger than you. You look like the old one, not me" Lucy nudged him "I'm not old…I'm handsome and mature. Like a fine wine. Wanna get drunk?" Alaric smirked "No you didn't just say that" Lucy chuckled burying her head in her hands. "I love hearing you laugh" Alaric said softly.

Lucy's phone started ringing loudly. "No." She groaned looking as Damon's name flashed on her screen "I love my brothers but I can't deal with them fighting again" She sighed as Alaric took the phone and pressed answer as Lucy listened closely "Hey Buddy!" Alaric chimed down the phone "I need to speak to Lucy" Damon said saddened, "She's just…um" Alaric stalled glancing at Lucy "Tell her it's her baby brother. He needs her." Damon said irritated as Lucy took the phone into her hand "What's wrong?" She asked rushed. "It's…" Damon managed before there came a huge crash "Damon?!...what was that?" She heard her voice rise "It was Stefan." Damon sighed "I'll be there" She said hanging up.

"Are you okay to continue on…I'm sorry" She apologised walking to Alaric "I'll be fine. You go, they need you" Alaric said putting his arms around her waist kissing her tenderly "Okay…" Lucy said kissing him again before walking towards the door "But, no one is dressing up as super heroes. It is not a star wars theme. And we are not going paintballing for the reception!" Lucy said seriously as Alaric pouted "Fine!" He said dramatically making Lucy smile. "I love you!" She called walking out the door "Love you too!" Alaric called back.

Lucy closed the door of the boarding house behind her as she listened carefully, not hearing any brawls she walked towards the living room. As she stepped off the stoop her eyes widened in horror as Stefan stood in front of the window, His skin sizzling as the sun hit it "Stefan No!" Lucy shouted rushing over to pull the curtains closed. "What happened?" Damon asked rushing into the room.

"Where is your ring?" Lucy bellowed at Stefan "I don't need it anymore." Stefan slurred clearly drunk "Luce" Damon said softly picking up a ring from the floor and tossing it to her. Lucy caught the ring and gripped Stefan's hand pushing the ring back on his finger "You are not doing this today." Lucy scorned him like a child.

"Good thing Damon was here. Saved the day right there buddy, If only there was some way I could repay you…How about you have my girlfriend? Oh wait!" Stefan spat before downing half a bottle of bourbon, who knows how many he had before that. Damon rolled his eyes and stepped back out of the room.

Stefan stumbled backwards sitting on the sofa as Lucy sat beside him "Why are we so messed up? Why is love so messed up? I mean me and Damon trade Elena like she's a baseball card…and you, with Alaric and Klaus. I mean who's bed are you even sleeping in now, I forget" Stefan slurred. Lucy felt a pang of hurt at her brother's words.

"I mean even dad couldn't decide which woman he loved either…maybe you get it from him. Our parents' didn't even love each other…they didn't even love us." Stefan took another swig "Stefan…our parents did love us. Of course they did" Lucy said softly "Is that why your mom used to hit you all the time?" Stefan glanced at Lucy "Stefan…" She whispered "Just like dad used to hit me before you turned up, because we were innocent kids Lucy! And they took their hardships out on us like cowards!" Stefan grunted throwing the bottle at the fireplace, Lucy jumping as it shattered.

"Love just hurts Lucy. It sucks. I mean I loved Elena…and now look!" Stefan snapped "I really loved her." His voice cracked under his drunk ramble "But she chose Damon…she just threw away what we had. But I loved her so much." Stefan broke down crying "Stef…" Lucy sighed sympathetically wrapping her arms around her brother and cradling him close like a frightened child.

"I'm so alone Luce. I want to turn it off, I don't want to feel this pain anymore" Stefan cried "No Stefan, turning it off isn't the answer okay? You'll get through this. You're never alone I'm right here with you" Lucy said softly but it just seemed to make Stefan more emotional "Shhh…it's alright, it's okay Shhh." Lucy soothed her little brother. After a while Stefan seemed to calm down as the alcohol took effect and he slipped from consciousness.

Lucy laid her brother back on the sofa, grabbing the blanket and laying it over him lightly. "Thanks Lucy" He slurred sleepily "Love you kid" Lucy whispered. "Sleep it off okay? I'll be back soon." Lucy said looking back at her brother who was asleep before she finished her sentence.

As Lucy left the living room Damon appeared in front of her, making her jump "How is he" Damon asked quietly. Lucy's face fell as she shoved his arm feeling annoyed "How could you do that to him Damon?! AGAIN! Weren't you in his place a few months ago?" Lucy gritted at him "Lucy…" Lucy cut him off by shaking her head "He's finally calmed down, so leave him alone! I mean it Damon. Just leave him be and Elena too. I'll be back to check on him later." Lucy said before closing the door behind her.

Lucy stepped into the apartment resting her back against the door exhaling "Are you mad?" Lucy opened her eyes to see Alaric standing a few feet away from her "Not at you" she smirked "Come here then?" Alaric opened his arms for her. Lucy sighed feeling the comfort of Alaric's arms around her "What happened?" He whispered into her hair "Stefan is now what Damon was a few months ago." She said quietly "Elena?" Alaric asked as Lucy nodded her head, he sighed.

"Are you sure you want to marry into my crazy family?" Lucy asked pulling away from him "I'm sure, because the craziest member just so happens to be the woman I am completely in love with…so the others are just added extras" Alaric smirked interlocking their hands making Lucy smile widely "There it is…there's my favourite smile" Alaric grinned pulling Lucy closer, pressing his lips to hers gently.

Lucy sighed as she pulled her lips away from Alaric's reaching into her pocket to pull out her ringing phone as Stefan flashed across the screen. "What if he's turned it off?" Lucy whispered sadly "It'll be okay" Alaric said taking her free hand "Hello?" She answered softly. "Lucy…there's someone here to see you, I think you might want to come back here?" Stefan said groggily "Okay…I'll be there soon" She hung up furrowing her eyebrows "I'll come with you…it'll be alright" Alaric reassured her pulling her close to his side.

Stefan was standing by the doorway to the living room looking rough when Lucy and Alaric walked through the door of the boarding house as Alaric closed the door behind Lucy "Are you okay?" Lucy asked walking over to Stefan as he shrugged. "Hey buddy!" Alaric said sarcastically loud "Not so loud Alaric." Stefan hissed as Lucy tried to hide her face and the giggles that escaped it "So…who's my special visitor?" Lucy smiled up at Stefan. As he pointed into the living room, Lucy strolled in with the boys behind her as her eyes clocked him standing across from Damon at the fireplace "Elijah…" Lucy breathed stepping off the stoop.

"Lucetta…it has been too long" Elijah smiled widely taking her hand and kissing it. Lucy had always been fond of Elijah as the noble Mikalson. As Lucy stepped back from Elijah, Alaric stood beside her placing his hand around her waist which Lucy couldn't help but smile. "What brings you here Elijah?" Lucy smiled at her old good friend "I wish it was under better circumstances Lucetta but I need your help." Elijah said seriously "What's wrong?" Lucy furrowed her brow "It's Niklaus."

Lucy felt Alaric stiffen beside her "It's alright" She whispered to him softly grasping his hand "What has he done Elijah?" Lucy directed her attention back to Elijah. "He has murdered the most powerful witches' father…"Elijah gritted his teeth "Zariah" Lucy breathed out "And now she has him captured. He is in grave danger Lucetta" Elijah explained "I thought Klaus is immortal?" Alaric asked "He is…but this witch harvests more power than ever known before…who knows what she's capable of" Elijah said solemnly.

"He's not himself Lucetta. Ever since he left Mystic Falls, his fight is gone. He is a shadow of himself. He is allowing himself to be held hostage. Niklaus is willing to accept whatever faith this witch has to offer…I need your help freeing him Lucetta, Please?" Elijah said softly stepping forward. "Why should she? When has Klaus the great Hybrid ever ran to save the day when it's Lucy in danger?" Damon said irritated from across the room. "Well I recall a memory…Lucetta was compelled to forget so maybe it's a little hazey" Elijah turned towards Damon as Lucy bowed her head knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"_**Unhand her!" Elijah bellowed as they stood in a secluded wood area. Her capturer was paranoid of vampires in his village and would often set up traps to try catch them. Lucy struggled against her capturers grip as she felt the lump of Vervain in her mouth burn her painfully making her become weak. "Vervain has affected her…that means she is a vampire!" The man shouted "No! She is allergic to Vervain…there is no such thing as vampires, you are killing her!" Elijah said aggressively.**_

"_**Have you had enough women?" the man shouted into Lucy's ear as she nodded whimpering. He hit the back of her head as the lump of Vervain came tumbling out of her mouth hitting the ground. Lucy felt her legs give way before the man's arm gripped a hold of her as he held a huge sword to Lucy's throat. She struggled once again, her eyes wide with fear "Unhand her this instant!" Elijah shouted "Never! Nothing can stop me!" the man shouted "You have till the count of 5! 1….2….3" Elijah counted when suddenly.**_

_**The man's breath caught in his throat as his body went rigid "I believe he told you to unhand her" his silky tone poured through her ears before his fangs plummeted into the man's neck as he cried out in pain, dropping the sword which narrowly missed Lucy's face. When Lucy was free from his hold her legs buckled below her sending her with a thud to the ground before he dropped the man's lifeless body.**_

"_**Drink." He ordered holding his wrist to Lucy's mouth as she didn't object. Lucy pushed his wrist away when she was healed "Niklaus" she whispered in shock "Hello love" He smiled cupping her face "You came back" she smiled "I have to go again…I just needed to make sure you were alright Lucetta, that's what we do…we help each other" Klaus said looking towards his brother who stood behind Lucy "No please don't go" Lucy whispered sadly "I love you Lucetta. Forgive me" he said softly wiping away a stray tear.**_

"_**I was never here. Elijah saved you from that demented man because he looks out for you and is a good friend. You are grateful for his brave actions…Sleep Lucetta" Klaus' pupils' dilated and Lucy knew she had to pretend it worked. Reluctantly she closed her eyes. **_

"Please Lucetta…return the favour if not for me then for Niklaus" Elijah said turning to her softly. Lucy turned to Alaric cupping his face in her hands "You're going aren't you?" He said sadly as Lucy nodded "I know the part of Klaus that doesn't deserve to die, not to mention we could all die if he dies" Lucy pleaded "I'm trusting you with this Lucy" Alaric said solemnly "Just remember it's you I'm coming home to…giving myself to" Lucy whispered as Alaric pressed his lips to hers "I love you" he mumbled against her lips "I love you." She said looking into his eyes before pulling away.

"I'll go." Lucy nodded her head to Elijah who smiled "Thank you Lucetta" He said gracefully as they walked towards the door "Hey Elijah! Bring her home safe." Alaric said making Elijah turn around "I am a man of my word Alaric and you have my words that Lucetta will be back to you tonight in perfect condition." Elijah nodded "Can you give me your word you'll keep your hands to yourself?" Alaric asked

Both Elijah and Lucy looked at him knotting their eyebrows before it sunk in. "Tell Matt I will kill him next time I see him!" Lucy laughed "It was a long time ago! There's only one guy for me these days" Lucy winked opening the front door "Stefan…go and sleep. You look terrible!" Lucy called closing the door making Alaric chuckle as he walked towards the bourbon "You trust him?" Damon asked his friend irritated "No." Alaric said pouring a drink "Then why did you just let her leave with him?!" Damon raised his voice "Because I trust Lucy. I'd trust her with my life and I take her words seriously…that means more than anything" He nodded knocking back his drink.


	20. Chapter 20

***I ****own nothing except O/C*  
****Thanks to the guest reviewers who reviewed chapter 19, really appreciated! :)**

"So you've found love again" Elijah said glancing between Lucy and the road "I have" She smiled "And you are to be wed I have heard?" He asked as Lucy nodded her head "About two weeks away" Lucy grinned "I'm surprised you settled again" Elijah stated "I never thought I would settle either. I never thought I'd love again after Niklaus…but Alaric showed me that it's okay to love again" Lucy smiled holding onto her engagement ring that was delicately wrapped around her finger.

"I do enjoy a good wedding" Elijah smirked. Lucy found herself laughing as her mind drifted back to that morning as Alaric crossed their names off the list "Have I said something amusing?" Elijah glanced at Lucy "No, No. It'll be great to have you there" Lucy smiled over at him. "I know Niklaus has done unspeakable things to you through the years Lucetta but…I appreciate you coming to help him." Elijah said quietly

"He's your brother…I understand your loyalty. God knows Damon and Stefan drive me insane but I'd do anything I could to keep the safe and happy, I admire your loyalty to your siblings Elijah, even after all you have been through" Lucy smiled lightly at him "I still believe in Niklaus' redemption…I always thought you were his redemption but, he'll find it one day" Elijah shrugged "The Niklaus I knew, had all the redemption in the world. He's still there underneath the big bad hybrid acts don't give up on him yet" Lucy said softly "How could I when after everything even you haven't given up on him" Elijah smiled.

"Lucetta, if Katrina didn't come back…would you have stayed with Niklaus? Just between us" Elijah asked quietly "Between us, Elijah I was so in love with that man. I would of gone to the end of the earth with him, I would still be by his side today…But I am thankful to Katrina for showing up otherwise I would have never met Alaric." Lucy nodded

"What I don't understand is, Niklaus was fond of compelling you whenever he let his guard down too much…Why wouldn't he compel you to forget him before he left" Elijah said confused "Elijah…Can I have your word that what I'm about to tell you will never leave your lips" Lucy glanced at him "You have my word Lucetta" Elijah nodded "I can't be compelled…I don't why but compulsion has never worked on me. Niklaus never knew but everything I felt for him was completely real, I remember every detail of my past, of everything we went through which is why it was so hard to accept he was gone. That Niklaus had left me." Lucy said solemnly.

"…Lucetta. I am sorry for the pain my family caused you throughout time, I didn't know" Elijah said lowly as Lucy nodded "How can I know this is true?" He asked "We slept together numerous times while I stayed with you Elijah and each time you would try to compel me to remember that it only happened once…but I remembered every time." Lucy nodded "Words escape me Lucetta. I'm sorry" Elijah exhaled "Don't be…you weren't bad." Lucy smirked causing a small chuckle to escape Elijah's lips as he finally parked the car.

"Ooh this place is creepy." Lucy stood staring at the small house that had shattered windows and was covered in moss "I'm sure you've witness worse, I'll check the back you check the front" Elijah nodded "What no Elijah we should stay…together." She said slowly realising Elijah was gone. Lucy growled under her breath before pushing the door open hesitantly. She stepped inside and exhaled in relief that there was no barrier.

"Hellooo?" Lucy whispered creeping through the hallway. Lucy turned her head sideways, looking into an abandoned room when she heard a floor board creek behind her, Lucy turned swinging her fist at the visitor as Elijah caught her wrist just before it connected with his face.

"Elijah!" She hissed "Don't do that!" she said pulling her hand from his grasp "He's down there" Elijah whispered pointing towards a small room at the back of the house "We should stick together though" He nodded "Oh really? You're a genius! I wish someone had suggested that outside" Lucy rolled her eyes continuing down the hallway before Elijah pulled her back "Stay close" he whispered walking in front of her.

"Brother…" Lucy heard as Elijah stepped into the small room "You need to leave." He said sternly "We can't leave without you I'm afraid" Elijah exhaled "We?" he said groggily. Lucy inhaled a breath before stepping inside the room "Lucetta" Klaus croaked. Lucy's breath escaped her as her eyes widened in horror landing on Klaus. His hair was ruffled, his shirt torn in pieces on his torso, his body bloody and battered full of wounds that were refusing to heal. Dark circles sat underneath his eyes as his pupils were hollow, they held no life or fight within them.

"Niklaus what have you done?" Lucetta said softly crouching down to Klaus who sat slumped against the wall with shackles holding his arms to the floor. Lucy's fingers gently traced a slowly healing wound as Klaus inhaled sharply "I can't leave you alone for two minutes, you're trouble!" Lucy smirked cupping his face "It feels like it's been an eternity" Klaus whispered softly before moving his face out of Lucy's hands "You have to go, both of you." He said sternly "We will…but you're coming with us." Lucy nodded

"Well this is cosy." A voice taunted from the door making Lucy jump to her feet standing beside Elijah in front of Klaus. Her jaw dropped as her eyes landed on this man "You." She breathed "Alexander Petro…and you're Lucetta if memory serves me right" He smirked stepping closer "Petro hunters" Klaus inhaled "I heard through the grapevine, the Petro hunters aren't supernatural at all. Instead they're just boys who like to lift weights and play games." Lucy gritted her teeth.

"We've been around for generations…Surely you can see now that we did you a favour making you leave." Alexander grinned "How dare you" Lucy whispered "Oh come on now. Surely you remember how devastated you were? We found you in that mansion a wreck! He left you with nothing and no one remember? He didn't care about what happened to you, stupid girl" he laughed

"Leave her alone!" Klaus bellowed from the floor before Alexander swiftly delivered a kick to his already battered body that made him growl before Elijah pushed him forcefully back "What did you expect?" He turned his attention back to Lucy as she grew angrier by the second "You were with the baddest vampire of all time! Did you expect him to fall in love with you? Settle down into marriage? Spend all of eternity with you in that mansion? No…I enjoyed watching every single last piece of that building burn to the ground." Alexander spat.

Before realising what she was doing Lucy growled loudly, plummeting her hand into Alexander's chest forcefully and pulling back with her fingers wrapped around his heart. Alexander's limp body fell to the ground which snapped Lucy back into reality. She gasped and dropped the heart quickly on the ground with a thud "I-I didn't mean to" Lucy stuttered "Forget it!" Elijah shrugged casually "I'm going to check the exit is clear…un-chain Niklaus" Elijah said before zooming out of the room.

Lucy grouched down pulling at Klaus' chains "Are you okay?" Klaus whispered breathless as Lucy nodded "Let's just worry about you for a change" She said softly "What have you done?!" A high pitched scream filled the room causing Lucy to jump up. Her eyes settled on an olive skinned woman with loose curly black hair stood looking at Alexander's limp body in horror. "Zariah" Lucy breathed quietly.

"YOU!" she bellowed at Lucy as her eyes landed on Lucy's hands that were covered in blood "I'm sorry" Lucy whispered "You will be!" She spat angrily holding her palm up to Lucy's face and began chanting "Oh god…ahhh!" Lucy cried clutching her head as the aneurysms took over her head "STOP!" Klaus bellowed struggling painfully against the chains that restrained him.

Zariah silenced Klaus as she held her other hand to his face and began chanting again. Lucy fell to her knees with a thud as both Klaus and Lucy cried out in pain. The small room began to shake from the amount of power Zariah was using. When suddenly it all stopped, the room stopped shaking, the chanting stopped, the pain stopped. Lucy opened her eyes slowly to see Zariah unconscious on the floor as Elijah stood over her. "She won't be out for long let's go" He said seriously breaking the chains around Klaus' hands, pulling his brother to support his weight. Lucy pulled Klaus' other arm over her shoulder as they lead him out of the house.

Elijah sped away from the house as Lucy sat in the backseat with Klaus groggily laying on her lap "I'm sorry for any upset you may have felt listening to the Petro boy tonight Lucetta" Elijah said quietly "That's okay" Lucy forced a smile through the rear-view mirror "Lucy" Klaus whispered "It's alright…Here drink" Lucy said quietly handing him a blood bag as he quickly took it.

As Elijah entered Mystic Falls Klaus was finishing his sixth blood bag as still healing slowly "It's not working Elijah" Lucy said softly "Dammit Niklaus, work with us!" Elijah exhaled worried. Silence fell over the car before Lucy elongated her fangs and bit into her wrist "Lucetta what are you doing?" Elijah glanced through the mirror as Lucy held her wrist to Klaus' mouth as he started drinking.

"I'm helping him…that's what we do, we help each other." Lucy whispered as her thumb ran over Klaus' cheek. Elijah smiled as he noticed Klaus' wounds were healing finally. After a few minutes Klaus sleepily pushed Lucy's wrist away allowing it to heal "I love you Lucetta" Klaus said almost unconscious. Lucy turned her head to the window as she felt a pain in her heart.

Elijah stopped the car outside her apartment as the clock settled on 2a.m. she climbed out leaning Klaus' head gently on the leather seat. "Thank you Lucetta…I know this wasn't easy but I really appreciate it." Elijah said gently out the window "Anytime Elijah. I hope he feels okay when he wakes up" Lucy smiled softly "I'm sure he will…Until the next time Lucetta" Elijah smirked blowing Lucy a soft kiss. "Until next time my friend" Lucy smiled walking towards the stairs to her apartment.

Lucy shut the door behind her softly and placed her keys on their hook trying to be as quiet as possible. Lucy turned and her eyes landed on Alaric who was lying on the couch with a blanket hanging loosely over him, fast asleep. Lucy looked at him feeling a smile spread over her lips. She turned and went to the fridge polishing a blood bag before turning around to see Alaric stir.

"Hey" He said still half asleep "Hey you" Lucy whispered "What time is it?" He asked clearing his throat "Just after two" She nodded "I must of drifted off" Alaric said sitting up slightly "That's alright" she said softly "Come here" Alaric patted the couch as he threw back the blanket. Lucy smirked before lying down on Alaric's chest as he covered them both with the blanket instantly wrapping his arms around her. Lucy sighed as she felt a wave of security wash over her.

"How did it go?" Alaric asked quietly "He's safe" Lucy said "Were you making sure he was okay till now?" He asked as Lucy shook her head gently "I'm only back now from helping him, Elijah dropped me off." She whispered "It took this long?" Alaric asked confused as Lucy nodded her head against his chest.

"At first, I was annoyed that you would rush out to help Klaus until I realised that's you. That's the Lucy I love. The woman with a heart of gold, who is always ready to help anyway she can. The woman who forgives easily and has so much love to give. I realised tonight how truly lucky I am to have you Lucy" Alaric whispered softly. Lucy lifted her head to look at him as words left her "I…I love you Alaric." She said feeling tears spring to her eyes "Not as much as I love you" Alaric said pressing his lips against hers gently before she returned her head to his chest.

"You must be exhausted Luce" Alaric said in the silence of their apartment as Lucy nodded "Do you want to go to bed?" he asked. Lucy shook her head gently "No?" Alaric asked glancing down at Lucy whose eyes were half closed "I just want to stay here a little longer with my favourite person, holding him close, listening to my favourite sound." Lucy said softly placing her hand over Alaric's heart. "We can do that" Alaric whispered kissing her head before settling into sleep pulling Lucy tighter to him.

**I'm literally 50/50 as to whether or not I should continue to write the story...On average this story gets about 2% feedback which sucks because I genuinely don't know anyones opinion on it? Do you like it or not? what would you like to see happen? are there parts that I could improve? character development that you think would make the story more interesting? I'm not sure if what I'm writing is what you guys are liking you know?**

Anyway I have to go back to school tomorrow x( Wish me luck! 

**There's a poll on my page, Maybe you could help a girl out? :) Rate and review! Slan! :) **


	21. Chapter 21

***I own nothing except O/C***

Lucy walked from her bedroom freshly dressed and showered to the kitchen where she picked up the small note on the counter "Work be back soon! A X" she smiled and continued to the fridge tearing open a blood bag and satisfying her hunger.

Lucy raised her eyebrow as a light knock came on the door "It's open!" she called before continuing her bag "Hello sister dearest" Damon grinned closing the door behind him "Hello brother" Lucy smirked "Is there any more of those? I'm famished" Damon sighed as Lucy put another bag on the counter.

"Are you still mad at me about Saint Stefan?" Damon asked cautiously "I'm not mad" Lucy sighed "well then can I hug my little sister? I was worried about you all night!" Damon smirked as he pulled Lucy into a tight embrace "Sorry, I got in really late and I was just so tired" Lucy smiled pulling back from him "So is he okay?" Damon raised his eyebrow as Lucy nodded "Well when I left him he was okay" she shrugged

"How's Stefan?" Lucy asked, Damon shrugged in response making Lucy roll her eyes "I'm sorry Lucy…" he said softly "I'm just tired of the fighting Damon, you two should be the last people to fight" Lucy sighed "I know but I love her Lucy." Damon pleaded "She makes me a better person" he smirked "I can't deny you of that Damon, I never want you to feel unloved but Stefan's your brother" Lucy furrowed her brows "You couldn't make me feel worse" he sighed.

"I'm not trying to…" Lucy said softly placing her hand on his arm "You are though!" Damon snapped as he began pacing the floor "You always stand up for Stefan! Poor Stefan, he has a little heartbreak and he's not the hero. What about me? Don't I deserve some love! Don't I deserve to be happy without the whole town hating me for it?" Damon shouted.

"Of course you do." Lucy sighed pushing Damon to sit back on the kitchen stool while resting her hands on his shoulders "I stick up for Stefan because every time I look at him all I see is that kid, the kid who couldn't stand up against dad, the kid who never felt good enough. I can't shake that image from my head. When I look at you I remember that man I looked up to, that had the shoulders to bare everyone's pain, who didn't need anyone…But now I see you need someone there just as much as Stefan. Be with Elena If you love her and be happy, but please…Don't let Stefan go." Lucy whispered.

Damon smiled widely at her mouthing thank you before patting the stool beside him "I will try my best to bury this thing with Stefan, for the Salvatore's" Damon sighed "Besides, I guess I'll have to look after him now that in a week you'll be a married woman…A Saltzman" Damon elbowed her making her chuckle "Nothing will change…I hope" she smirked

"Damon?" She said quietly "Yess?" he smirked "If dad was here…do you think he'd be there? That he'd be proud?" Lucy smiled shyly "We're vampires Luce…he'd hate us." Damon said grimily "But if we weren't vampires?" She smirked "Then we would have died a hundred years ago." He chuckled "Forget it" Lucy whispered frustrated.

"Luce" Damon sighed turning her face to him "Dad, would be incredibly proud of you. You're the most kind, caring, loving person I've ever known. You were his only girl. He would have a tear in his eye watching his little girl, a grown woman. Getting married" Damon smiled genuinely "As for Alaric…I don't know. He hasn't got a lot of wealth. I can't say dad would be impressed" Damon smirked making Lucy chuckle.

"What about your mom? Wouldn't you want her there?" Damon asked raising his eyebrow as Lucy shrugged "I know she wasn't nice to you but she was still your mom." Damon shrugged "She hated me. It was because I was born her secrets became clear and her life fell apart" Lucy grimaced "Not to mention she would still hate Stefan today" She shrugged as Damon nodded "We were kids Lucy…Human and kids. None of that was our fault" Damon threw an arm around his sister "I am exactly the same as the thing that murdered her…that murdered the both of them. That sick guilty feeling has never left me. Every day for over a hundred years" Lucy sighed shakily "You are nothing like Katherine. Nothing like a vampire really...I mean are you sure you're a vampire?" Damon smiled just as the door rang.

Lucy pulled the door towards her "Klaus…" she breathed "Hello Lucetta" He smiled sweetly "May I come in?" he asked "Come in." Lucy nodded stepping back allowing him to enter the apartment. Klaus looked towards Damon "Good to see you" he nodded "Glad to hear you survived" Damon nodded back before glancing at Lucy and darting his eyes to the door which she shook her head at promptly.

"What can I help you with Klaus?" Lucy turned her back to Damon "I just wanted to make sure you were okay after yesterday" Klaus said softly "I'm fine. She didn't get me too bad; you look healed are you okay?" She asked "Yes. I woke up feeling like a new man, not a scratch on me…thank you for offering me your vein. It helped heal me a lot" Klaus nodded "That's okay." Lucy smiled "I'm sorry you were dragged into my battle Lucetta" Klaus said sadly "Again its okay, I wasn't dragged in I wanted to help" She smiled sweetly to which a smile spread over Klaus' lips.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news…" Klaus inhaled "But?" Lucy sighed "I do have news, but I wanted to tell everyone together tonight, we'll meet at…" Klaus paused "My place." Damon interrupted "Very well, we'll meet at the boarding house tonight" Klaus nodded "I'll be there" Lucy said "Until tonight then Lucetta" Klaus smiled at her which she returned "Damon." Klaus nodded "Klaus." Damon nodded back as Klaus left the apartment.

"Admit it" Lucy smirked sitting beside Damon again "Admit what?" Damon furrowed his brows "You like Klaus" she smirked "Klaus? The one who nearly killed me?! No." Damon grimaced as Lucy raised her eyebrow "Okay so I'll admit he grew on me! All those years in Ireland, he looked after you. He may be a dick to everyone else but he'd do anything for you no matter what that cost, I respect that" Damon smirked

"You let him feed from you? He grimaced "He was dying Damon, in my lap. I couldn't just let that happen" Lucy explained "But that's personal…" Damon said solemnly "I know" she whispered "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked seriously "Ready?" She asked "Ready to be married to Alaric…Lucy don't get me wrong, I really like you two together I think you work well but when I see you with Klaus…You have to be sure this is what you want." Damon said softly "I am sure! Of course I'm sure Damon I love him" Lucy said wide eyed "Which one?" he asked "Damon!" Lucy snapped.

Damon held up his hands in surrender "I'm sorry" Lucy sighed "I only say it because I care." Damon shrugged "I have to ski-daddle anyway little sister." Damon said getting up from the stool "I will see you back home for the mystery news" he mocked "And Stefan?" Lucy said looking at him "I will fix it. Don't you worry your pretty little head" Damon pecked the top of her head before walking out the door.

Night had fallen over Mystic Falls as Lucy stepped out of her bedroom jumping as her eyes settled on a figure in her living room "Hey" Alaric said softly smiling at her "God you scared me, I didn't hear you come in" Lucy chuckled "Sorry" Alaric laughed before planting a soft kiss on her lips "How was work?" She asked still wrapped in his arms "Ah…Same old" He shrugged "I am exhausted" Alaric sighed "Hmm…about that." Lucy inhaled "What?" He asked "We have to go to the boarding house" She said softly "Why?" He furrowed his eyebrows "Is everyone alright?" He asked quickly "Yeah, Klaus has something he wants to tell us all.

"Klaus." Alaric said confused "Yeah he stopped by earlier to say…" "Klaus was here?!" Alaric snapped "For like 2 minutes" Lucy shrugged "Are you kidding me?" Alaric said irritated "I don't see what the problem is?" Lucy asked confused by his mood "What's the problem? Oh I don't know maybe the hybrid psycho you're in love with was in our home." Alaric snapped.

"I am not in love with him!" Lucy snapped back "We were happy Lucy! Everything was going good while he disappeared and now what? He's back so we run when he calls?!" he said "No Alaric but if it concerns us all I want to know, I want to help." Lucy sighed "Of course you want to help, its Klaus why wouldn't you?!" Alaric spat "Don't pretend you wouldn't do the same for Isobel or Jenna! Stop making me out to be the bad guy!" Lucy shouted

Alaric sighed and stopped for a minute "Look at us Lucy, He's back five minutes and we're at each other's throats" Alaric said "No. we're arguing because you're being so paranoid! I love you Alaric. You! I don't know why I have to remind you so much, I've never given you a reason to not trust me!" Lucy snapped. Alaric softened as her words sunk in "I'm going. Come if you want or don't I don't care anymore" Lucy said walking out the front door with Alaric hot on her heels.

As they entered the living room of the boarding house Lucy was shocked to see the room full. Her brothers and Elena stood together, Klaus stood with Rebekah while Elijah and Kol stood together. Scattered throughout the room were all the couple's friends such as Matt, Caroline and Tyler. Lucy stood beside the fire place as the room buzzed with anxious chatter.

"Lucetta" Lucy turned to see Elijah smiling at her "Elijah…I didn't expect to see you again so soon" She smiled as he kissed her hand "I wasn't planning to stay around but when Niklaus said you needed my help, I was honoured to stay" He smiled softly "I need your help?" Lucy asked confused "He'll explain everything, don't be frightened" Elijah smiled softly. "Which reminds me, I stumbled across this and thought you might like it" Elijah reached into his jacket and produced a photo handing it carefully to Lucy. Lucy gasped and smiled when her eyes settled on Elijah & herself 60 years ago at a ball they attended, dressed up in a fancy black gown and tux "That was an amazing night" She smiled sweetly "One I'll never forget" Elijah smirked "Thank you for this Elijah, I mean it" Lucy said softly reaching up to his cheek "my pleasure" He kissed her palm before turning as a voice interrupted everyone.

"As you'll all probably be wondering by now why I have called you all here but now, I'm about to let you know" Klaus cleared his throat "Yay" Kol shouted sarcastically. "It is with deepest regret that I inform you all that I was given news this morning that Zariah wasn't pleased with our activities yesterday and had called a personal vendetta for the murders of Niklaus Mikalson & Lucetta Salvatore. Information has filtered through that Zariah has gathered an army and will stop at nothing until we are dead…tomorrow." Klaus bowed his head signalling he was finished.

Lucy felt her blood run cold as panic began to set in, Zariah was the most powerful witch on the planet there was no way she could take her on and win…Lucy felt her hands shake as she realised there was a strong possibility that tomorrow she could die alongside everyone she loves. "What are we going to do?" Caroline broke the silence; everyone looked at each other "We fight." Alaric said sternly gripping Lucy's hand. "We're not quitting, so we fight." He nodded as Lucy squeezed his hand tightly "Are we all in agreement?" Rebekah said from across the room to which everyone nodded their heads "Then we fight." Klaus nodded.

The noise of the room returned as everyone began chatting again about the news they had just heard "Thank you." Lucy whispered to Alaric as he squeezed her hand "I don't care how many stupid fights we have I'll do anything for you" He said before pressing his lips to hers "Are you okay?" He looked at her curiously "I can't breathe a little" Lucy smirked "Let me get you a drink" Alaric nodded turning to walk to Damon.

"Don't worry darling, I'll protect you." Lucy turned to see Kol smirking at her as he leaned against the fire place "I suddenly feel so much worse" Lucy smiled at him "I'm wounded." He grimaced "Thank you for agreeing to fight Kol" Lucy nodded softly "Nonsense! Of course I'll fight, that's my brother and my favourite lady…people should know better than to mess with us." Kol winked making Lucy chuckle

"Not to mention he loves a good brawl, and can never seem to be defeated" Klaus smirked appearing beside Lucy "I'm going to top up" Kol shook his empty glass at them before leaving "I'm sorry it's come to this" Klaus said sadly "Hey, it's okay. It was both our faults…we're going to be fine." Lucy smiled "I promise you. I won't let anything happen to you. No matter what I have to do, No harm will come to you Lucetta" Klaus' eyes burned through hers. "Thank you" She smiled sweetly just as Alaric returned. Klaus called Rebekah's name walking towards her.

"What did he want?" Alaric walked over handing Lucy her drink "He feels guilty that Zariah is coming after us" Lucy nodded "Good. He should." Alaric muttered "No, Alaric. It was my fault she got angry…I caused this. I've put everyone in danger." Lucy felt herself welling up "No, don't get upset" Alaric whispered grabbing Lucy's hand "Can we just go home…Please" She said quietly "Of course" Alaric nodded leading her towards the door. "Don't you worry sister, we'll get that witch!" Damon drunkenly called after her which made her smile before leaving the house.

Alaric set his keys down softly as Lucy attempted to drink a blood bag before throwing it in the sink in frustration "Hey…" Alaric said grabbing Lucy's wrists "It's my fault. Everyone could die tomorrow and it'll be down to me…what have I done?" Lucy babbled in guilt "No, this is Zariah's fault. She's the one that's causing this not you Lucy!" Alaric said sternly "Promise me you'll stay away tomorrow, I need you to stay safe." Lucy pleaded "No Lucy, I'm going to be right by your side through it all"

"The wedding…maybe we should" Lucy stuttered "Nothing is happening with the wedding. We are getting married next week, because we will defeat Zariah tomorrow. Nothing is stopping me from making you Lucy Saltzman" Alaric grinned before pecking Lucy on the lips. "Every time you make me angry you suddenly make me fall more in love with you than before" Lucy smirked interlocking their hands before kissing him, pushing him back into their room. "Luce what are you doing?" Alaric chuckled "If there's a possibility I could die tomorrow, I'm going to make my last night count." Lucy grinned pushing Alaric back onto their bed.

**Sorry I forgot to put this bit in last night, Anyways sorry it's been super long since an update. I've been having really really bad trouble with school etc but alas the end is near! (for school, not this)**  
**People were telling me they wanted to see more of different relationships between Lucy and other characters so I hope this showed what you guys wanted!  
Again sorry it took so long & thanks to anyone & everyone who stuck with the story, waited and reviewed it's appreciated! :) L x**


	22. Chapter 22

***I own nothing except O/C***  
**Two polls open on my page, Please take them if you have a sec! Thanks to those you already did! :)**

"Are you ready to do this?" Alaric squeezed Lucy's hand as they stood outside the Mikalson mansion staring up at it. "I haven't got a choice." Lucy sighed "No matter what happens today, I just want you to know for sure that I love you so much, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me Lucy." Alaric said softly as tears sprung to his eyes "Hey, no tears! You'll make me cry" Lucy smirked "I love you Alaric." She whispered before kissing him passionately as if it was their last.

"Now are you ready to go kick some witch butt?" Alaric smirked "Let's do it!" Lucy laughed clutching his hand as they walked inside. The mansion buzzed full of people. Lucy felt her jaw drop as her eyes landed on a figure laughing "No." She said sternly walking over to him "Get out." She bellowed "Lucy, what?" Matt looked at her confused "You are not being part of this, no way" Lucy panicked "Luce it'll be alright" He smiled at her "No, Matt. There's a chance we could die today. We're supernatural, that's how it is sometimes…but you're human, you have a whole life ahead of you. With a wife and babies. That's not ending today!" Lucy snapped "If I had to die today because I was saving my best friend…that's okay with me" Matt smiled sadly as he saw her eyes filled with tears "You're an idiot" she choked before pulling him into a tight embrace.

As Matt walked towards Jeremy sniffing Kol stepped into Lucy's path "Kol…I didn't think you would turn up" Lucy said softly "What part of my favourite lady didn't you understand darling?" Kol winked "Thank you" she smiled "I know this isn't goodbye but I want you to know Lucetta, I will be forever in your debt for everything you have done, I know we tell people our paths only crossed once but we know the truth. You were a loyal friend who pulled me back from the edge when everyone else thought it was impossible. I simply thank you for your friendship" Kol smiled genuinely, before excusing himself quickly as he began to clear his throat.

"I won't say goodbye" Lucy turned to see Elijah standing solemnly "Please don't" she smiled "I'll simply thank you for your years of company…my old friend" Elijah grinned kissing Lucy's hand "Thank you for the friendship, old friend" She nodded as her brothers stepped towards her. Lucy immediately felt tears rim her eyes "Don't you dare. No thank yous. No goodbyes. This is not the end…understand? It's not the end" Lucy choked out looking at her brothers standing shoulder to shoulder who smiled sadly at her before pulling her into a tight embrace. As Lucy walked over to Alaric she stopped in front of Klaus "I will see you when this is all over Lucetta" Klaus smirked at her. Lucy smiled, quickly squeezing his hand.

Lucy felt sadness washed over her as she glanced around at family member, good friends, couples all saying goodbye in case this was the end. "It's time." Klaus bellowed breaking her thoughts. Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat and followed everyone outside who were all armed with hidden weapons, her fingers stayed interlocked with Alaric's.

As everyone gathered outside the Mikalson mansion, standing together as they saw Zariah approach, her face was filled with anger as at least 20 vampires followed behind her. All of the vampires stood to face the group outside the mansion. Lucy felt her eyes widen as she noticed some of her closest friends from Ireland, Sinead and Adam in the line of vampires under Zariah's spell. Klaus stepped closer to Lucy noticing her uncomforted. An eerie silence filled the air as everyone realised, whatever their morals were they must kill or be killed.

"This is for my father and Alexander…today, your lives end!" Zariah bellowed. A few seconds passed before she clicked her fingers and suddenly all hell broke loose. The two lines of vampires ran towards each other with their fangs bared while the humans ran towards with stakes at the ready viciously.

Immediately there were limbs flying through the air, faces were splattered with blood and corpses lay a shade of stone grey on the floor. Lucy reached up grabbing Adams hand just as it was about to connect with her jaw. Still gripping his wrist she plummeted her hand into his chest as his eyes widened "I'm sorry" she whispered sadly before jerking her hand back gripping onto his heart. Lucy's eyes landed on Zariah looked straight at her laughing widely before running into the forest. Lucy growled as she took off after her "No Lucy!" Stefan called before blocking another hit to his head.

Lucy ran following the sound of Zariah's laughing, deep into the forest until she stopped in a clearing. Zariah balled up her fist immediately killing meadow of flowers they stood in. Lucy suddenly felt vulnerable as she realised how far away everyone was from her. "You thought you could take Alexander from me and there wouldn't be a price to pay?" Zariah spat "I didn't mean to kill him…I swear" Lucy raised her hands in defence "You still took him…I LOVED HIM!" Zariah screeched making Lucy's ears sting "I'm sorry…I never meant to take him from you" Lucy said softly.

Zariah's eyes turned pitch black as her smirk turned menacing "That's a nice ring…when is the wedding?" Zariah smirked. Lucy's breath caught in her throat "ANSWER ME!" She shouted "N-next week" Lucy cursed herself for stuttering "Aw." Zariah smiled as she twirled in the dead flowers. "Shame you won't be attending" Zariah gritted before raising her palm to Lucy's face and began chanting.

"No please" Lucy begged as a burning sensation climbed her body. Leaves started to blow around Zariah's feet as she pushed her palm forward "Ahhh" Lucy cried as her brain started to explode with aneurisms. Suddenly the clouds let a rip of thunder loose as a gale force wind surrounded the two in the meadow "For Alexander" Zariah cried moving her palm in every direction, effortlessly slamming Lucy's body into tree after tree before tossing her body back onto the ground before lifting it back up and repeating the same actions.

Zariah slammed Lucy onto the grass again as Lucy landed a branch pierced through her shoulder causing her to cry out. "Lucy!" she heard from the clearing. "Just who I was looking for" Zariah grinned "Leave her alone!" He bellowed. Lucy opened her eyes groggily feeling beaten "Klaus…no" She whispered softly. "You've come to save her…how sweet" Zariah spat "What if I killed her right. Now." She smirked "Don't touch her" Klaus gritted through his teeth.

"But then again…we have a score to settle." Zariah turned her back to Lucy's battered form to face Klaus "You murdered my father." She spat "I hope you're not expecting an apology love" Klaus said solemnly "At least she had the decency to apologise!" Zariah shouted "We're not the same" Klaus smirked "Last I heard…You tortured my father until he begged for mercy and when he didn't you killed him. Let's see if we can make you beg for mercy, seeing as you are the almighty hybrid" Zariah mocked before raising her palm to Klaus as the wind started swirling around her again.

Klaus gritted his teeth as pain took a hold of his body he fought against it. Zariah grew frustrated with his strength and began chanting louder and faster until Klaus let out a loud growl before dropping to his knees clutching the grass for support. Lucy winced as she carefully pulled the branch from her shoulder. Zariah balled her hands into fists as Klaus began to cough large amounts of blood.  
Zariah grinned as she moved her fists in every direction, chanting as Klaus' bones started to snap and fold under him. "Beg for mercy!" Zariah screamed as another roll of thunder ripped through the sky

"Stop" Lucy whispered pushing herself up as she felt anger grow within him "Leave him" she croaked but Zariah was too distracted to notice her find her feet. "BEG ME TO STOP" Zariah screeched as she continued to snap Klaus' bones "Never!" Klaus bellowed before coughing more blood. "Stop!" Lucy shouted before launching herself at Zariah, taking her by shock and pinning her to the ground under her. Before Lucy realised what she was doing her fists were balled and she was punching Zariah with thunderous punch after thunderous punch letting her frustration go.

Zariah caught Lucy's wrist and stopped her fist from delivering anymore blows. Lucy felt her eyes widen in pain as Zariah snapped her wrist backwards before pushing her backwards. Zariah was quick to recover onto her feet "You stupid girl!" She bellowed raising her palm as she effortlessly lifted Lucy, slamming her back into a tree. "You think you can defeat ME?!" Zariah screamed, she growled as she lifted a huge branch with her palm slamming it into Lucy's middle. Lucy let out a blood curdling scream as she was pinned to the tree.

Zariah stood facing Lucy and smiled deviously "My lovely Alexander once told me a story about this young vampire, Lucetta…she had a deadly reaction to Vervain. That could be fun…What would happen if your whole body was filled with Vervain" Zariah's eyes turned black as she began chanting again, suddenly Lucy felt like she couldn't breathe as her whole body felt the burning sensation of Vervain "Please stop" Lucy croaked as the Vervain took over "This is it. Goodbye Lucet…" Zariah's eyes went wide before her body dropped to the floor revealing a battered Klaus panting, holding Zariah's heart. "Destroy the heart" Lucy whispered as the feeling of Vervain disappeared. Klaus nodded as he pierced a stake through the heart watching it turn to dust.

Klaus limped towards Lucy. "Take a deep breathe" Klaus whispered gripping the branch that pinned Lucy. Lucy inhaled sharply as Klaus tugged the branch, removing it from her stomach. She groaned as the branch left her stomach they both dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Holding various wounds. Lucy panted heavily trying to regain as much strength as she could.

"Niklaus…Klaus" she said shakily crawling over to Klaus' form that lay slumped against a rock "Klaus" Lucy whispered cupping his face as Klaus slowly opened his eyes "Are you okay?" She asked stroking her thumb over his cheek. Klaus nodded putting his hand over hers "You're beautiful" He whispered smirking "Don't ever be that stupid again. I mean it, she nearly killed you!" Lucy scorned "What about you? What were you thinking?!" He retaliated furrowing his eyebrows.

"I was thinking I didn't want you to die." Lucy whispered to him as he squeezed her hand "You're really hurt Lucy" Klaus said running his hand over her shoulder as she winced "I'll be fine, as long as we're not dead. I'll be fine" She smirked "I don't ever want to imagine life without you Lucetta because you as mine" Klaus whispered locking eyes with Lucy. Neither of them broke their stare as their lips moved closer. Just as their lips were about to touch a painful cry shook the air. Lucy's eyes shot open and rested on the ring on her finger resting against Klaus' cheek.

"A-Alaric…I have to." Lucy stuttered getting up and moving to the clearing with Klaus behind her. They searched the woods for a while before finding the exit back to the mansion. Lucy passed bodies of innocent people who had to die through Zariah's spell.

"Lucy!" Lucy's head shot up to see Damon running towards her "Thank god!" He sighed wrapping his arms around his little sister with Stefan hot on his heels as he too embraced his sister tightly "Are you guys okay?" She panted "We're fine" Stefan exhaled keeping his sister close "Nothing a little bourbon won't fix" Damon smirked making Klaus chuckle "And Zariah?" Damon asked glancing between Lucy & Klaus "Dead as a door nail mate" Klaus nodded to which Damon returned. "Where's Alaric?!" Lucy asked panicked. Damon's face fell "He's not with you?" Damon looked at her suspiciously as she shook her head "I'm sure he's on his way back now" Stefan nodded.

Lucy looked around her surroundings until her eyes clocked Matt sitting beside Jeremy on the steps of the mansion covered in blood "MATT!" Lucy shouted alarmed getting to him as fast as her weakened body would let her "Lucy! Thank god you're okay!" Matt struggled to stand "No, sit!" Lucy ordered "What happened? Lucy asked examining his open wounds "One of the psycho vampires got the upper hand on him when he was trying to help Rebekah" Jeremy nodded "I'm fine" Matt sighed "No you're not Matt. Drink, please!" Lucy said biting into her wrist "No Lucy! No way." Matt refused "Where's Alaric?" Matt asked as Lucy shook her head "I don't know, I'm going to go find him when I'm done dealing with you!" Lucy scorned "You go Lucy, I've got this" Stefan said stepping beside her. Lucy nodded "Listen to him!" Lucy ordered pointing to Stefan before limping away.

"I'll come with you." Klaus said walking beside Lucy "Why?" She asked "To help you find Alaric." He said solemnly. Lucy nodded and continued to walk through the woods "Alaric….ALARIC!" Lucy called the further they walked through the woods "He has to be around here somewhere" Klaus said quietly "Thank you for helping" Lucy whispered "Of course…Lucetta what happened back there" Klaus stopped turning towards Lucy "Niklaus, I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me. Probably the relief that we were both okay. I didn't mean it" Lucy said softly as hurt flashed across his face.

"I really didn't mean you any confusion" Lucy said sadly reaching for his hand "But that's all you do Lucetta." Klaus snatched his hand away "You know I'll always have love for you and I want you to be mine again…can't you see that" Klaus said letting his guard down "I'm sorry Klaus…I really am." Lucy said putting her head down turning to walk away as Klaus' breathing went rigid. "Lucetta…." He said in shock reaching for her arm. Lucy followed Klaus' eyes until they landed on his disfigured body laying helplessly in the grass "Oh god, no" Lucy whispered.


End file.
